Perceptions Series: 06 Knowing the Enemy
by kalinda001
Summary: The crew go to rescue a beautiful woman. Which sounds easy enough. Sometimes it's hard to tell who is an enemy and who is not. Cally's psi abilities are called into use. Jenna starts on her own dark path.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jenna had finally gotten off Papos. It had been a frustrating time for her there. The rebels had only seemed interested in fighting amongst themselves rather than fighting the Federation. Besides, she had more important things to do.

She sat in a seedy bar on a dirt-rich border planet. People called them dirt-rich because there was nothing else here, just dirt. Jenna wondered at the idiocy of people who would want to settle on a planet like this. But there was no accounting for rationality among some of these colonists.

A young man came to take her order of one of the weak brews which was barely stronger than flavoured water. As she tasted the mug he handed her, Jenna made a face; flavoured water might have been a better choice.

As she waited for her contact, Jenna hoped that it would not be like some of her other contacts that left her chained up in a cellar. This time there was no Cally to keep her company or Vila to pick the locks. At the thought of them, Jenna felt a pang of regret. She missed her crewmates; people she still considered friends. Though they were on opposite sides now, she didn't consider them as adversaries, only friends who needed to learn the truth. She would show them the truth about Avon; she would show all of them. And then Avon would get what he deserved.

* * *

After his shift on the flight deck, Vila went looking for Avon. The first place to start with was the workshop. The second would have been Cally's cabin, or rather Cally and Avon's cabin. Vila grinned. After witnessing the display in the medical unit at General Reve's headquarters, Vila found that the two of them were much more open about their relationship. Avon did not get defensive when it was mentioned, though he did seem a bit testy when sleeping arrangements were touched upon. But Vila would never dare disturb them in their cabin. He valued his life.

Vila was in luck. Avon was in his workshop; he was working on a bracelet-type device which Vila did not recognize. Cally was at a nearby computer terminal, studying detailed diagrams of the human body. This was occupying most of her time now outside of her normal duties and activities and spending time with Avon.

Argus had asked her to upgrade her medical knowledge. He wanted her to be more than just a field medic. Cally had instantly agreed. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it herself. The experience with Avon had shown them all the inadequacies of not having someone with more medical qualifications onboard. Using the detailed information banks of the _Justice_ and mentoring from a helpful Garett, her goal was to obtain a physician's certification.

Avon and Cally looked up as Vila came over to the workbench. He was hesitant and nervous and said, "Avon, I was wondering. You know about the banking system. I was wondering um if you knew anything about investments. You know. We were given all that money on Pleasure City and I'd like to invest it. Sort of plan for the future. I'm not getting any younger, you know."

Vila was determined to work on their relationship. He wanted to find something they could both do together.

Avon put down the energy module he had been working with and asked, "What are you asking?"

Cally was watching this interaction with interest and said, "I believe Vila's trying to find a topic of interest to you. So that you can relate to each other."

"Is that what you're trying to do, Vila?" Avon asked.

Vila said, "Well, yes."

"Then why didn't you say so?" asked Avon.

"I thought you would laugh at me," said Vila.

Avon said, "You're right."

Vila moved to get up and said, "Well, fine. I tried. But if you…"

Avon asked Cally, "Do I look as if I'm laughing at him?"

"No, Avon. You look quite serious," said Cally. There was a very solemn look on Avon's face.

Vila was paused half-way between sitting down and getting up. He looked at both of them suspiciously. Cally couldn't help herself and began chuckling.

Avon said, "Sit down, Vila." There was an amused look in his eyes.

"Oh, I see," said Vila as he sat down again. He wasn't sure he could get used to this side of Avon. Part of him still expected some disparaging remark to be directed his way.

Avon said, "First we need to set up some aliases for you and open up several sealed accounts. Any preference of names?" The last few days Vila had found himself staring at Avon, when the other man was not looking. Avon looked at ease and his features had lost some of its hard cynicism, which Vila found very strange. This Avon seemed, not quite happy, but…. _Content?_ Vila had never seen this look on Avon's face before so he wasn't sure.

"If you help me plan an investment strategy, I can help you with your comedy routine. It needs a little work," remarked Vila.

"I thought it worked quite well," said Avon. "We had you fooled."

"Only for a few seconds," said Vila with consternation.

Avon cleared aside his tools and slid the computer monitor over. "Now what kind of return did you want on your investment?" he asked.

* * *

"Where is the psychostrategist?" asked Cally.

"You mean Sester?" asked Argus absently as he checked something on his flight panel. The full crew was gathered on the flight deck. They were about to rendezvous with several of the Athol strike groups in quadrant seven. A large-scale military operation was being readied and Borel had asked for their help.

"Yes. Where is he?" asked Reya suspiciously. She realized that she had not seen the psychostrategist since his observer craft had docked with them two days ago, when they left Zirgon.

"He's in his quarters," replied Argus. He was being very casual with his answers as his hands continued checking things at his flight station.

"That's what you said the last time," said Reya.

"Yes. Because that's where he was the last time as well," replied Argus.

Reya was getting a suspicion. "And what if I ask tomorrow?"

"Same answer."

"Argus! You've locked him in his quarters!" said Reya angrily. Everyone looked up from what they were doing to pay attention.

"Yes," Argus replied.

"Well?" asked Reya challengingly. "Are you going to let him out?"

"I'm not ready to yet," answered Argus flatly.

"That means never."

"Never is such a permanent word. I prefer to think of it as, only so long as he graces us with his presence on this ship."

"You can't do that," said Reya.

"Yes. I can. It's my ship," said Argus in his best commander tone.

"And you're in charge?" she asked. Everyone else on the flight deck could recognize this tone.

Argus hesitated. He knew he was treading on dangerous ground here.

Argus said, "We can't afford to let him loose. Not until we know that he won't be a security risk to everyone on this ship."

"He is supposed to be the Federation liaison," she said with exasperation.

"He can liaise perfectly fine from his quarters. He has access to the comm in his cabin."

"And have you been feeding him?" she asked sardonically.

"Every day. At least once," said Argus. "I'm not trying to kill him, Reya. I'm just trying to make sure he doesn't put the rest of us in danger."

"And have you tied him up as well?"

"I'm not a barbarian," said Argus, trying to sound reasonable. "He just can't leave his cabin."

"Argus," Cally spoke. "I don't like Sester any more than you do. And trust him even less. But I agree with Reya. You can't keep him a prisoner. That was not your agreement with Servalan."

"My agreement was only that we will work with the Federation against the aliens. There were no provisions regarding the treatment of random representatives of dubious natures. Just allowing him onboard this ship is a big favour."

"He did help Avon," said Vila.

Argus gave Vila an unfriendly glare. _Not you too_. "Yes. And that is supposed to make up for all of the other things he did? Avon, what do you think?"

"I think you should let him out," replied Avon.

"What? Not you too?" Argus asked.

"The tracer you asked me to build is finished. You can use it now," said Avon.

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?" asked Argus. _I really wish you would tell me these things beforehand._

"I just did."

Argus had a suspicion. He asked, "When did you complete it?"

Avon smiled. "I also preferred that he be kept in has cabin. But the others are right. If we want his cooperation, it is best to let him out occasionally."

"The two of you are terrible," said Reya.

Avon looked at her and then he said to Argus, "Perhaps a little less than occasionally would be best."

Cally said, "I am disappointed in both of you."

"I am too," said Reya. "You're not giving him a chance."

Vila decided the smartest and safest thing to do was to stay out of this argument.

Argus said, "I never really intended to keep him in his cabin indefinitely. I was waiting for Avon to finish the tracer. That way we can always tell where he is and be able to prevent him from accessing sensitive areas of the ship."

"And do the non-sensitive areas of the ship include anything other than his cabin?" asked Reya sarcastically.

"I believe the dining area and the cleaning facilities are included as well," he said jokingly. "Seriously, he will have access to everything except the computer core, the engineering areas, the weapons lockers and the storage rooms. And one or two others."

"What is this tracer you've developed?" Cally asked Avon. He reached into a pocket in his vest, brought out a bracelet and handed it to Argus.

Avon replied, "It is a positional signal that will tell us where he is at all times."

Argus turned it over in his hands, examining it.

"Why is it so large?" asked Vila. "Aren't tracers much smaller than that?" He recognized the object Avon had been working on in the workshop yesterday.

"This one is very special," said Avon. "It delivers an increasingly uncomfortable charge if he tries to access unauthorized areas of the ship."

"Is it going to hurt him?" asked Cally.

"Most certainly. It will incapacitate him once it reaches the maximum setting," said Avon.

"That's not what I was asking," said Cally. "Will it do any _permanent_ damage?"

Avon replied, "I'm also not a barbarian, Cally. There will be no permanent physical after effects."

"That's not much better than keeping him in his cabin," said Reya with consternation. "He's still a prisoner if he has to wear this."

"That's the point," said Argus.

"You agree with this?" Cally asked Avon, her opinion of this action very clear on her face.

"We have to do it this way, Cally. He's too dangerous and he still works for Servalan. You know that yourself. If he is allowed any kind of advantage, he will use it. If we give him a chance, only to find out later that we were wrong; then it's too late. It's the kind of mistake which can have serious consequences. Do you want to risk it?"

"I still don't like it," she told him.

Reya had been looking at Argus; he stared back defiantly. She said, "I know what Avon's rational for doing this is? What's your excuse?"

"I already told you why I'm doing this," said Argus. "Unless you don't believe me."

"I do," said Reya. "But I do not believe these are the only reasons." She fixed him with an icy glare.

Argus said uncompromisingly, "This is not a topic for discussion. It deals with the safety of this ship and everyone on it. Sester will wear this tracer or he will be kept in his cabin for the duration of his stay. Now if anyone else has a better idea that will guarantee that Servalan will not gain an advantage by having him here, I'm listening."

No one had anything to add.

"Very well. Avon. Let's go and release our guest and introduce him to the capabilities of the tracer."

"Argus," said Reya.

"I believe it's your shift on the flight deck," he said to her. He and Avon left on their task.

* * *

As they walked towards the corridor with Sester's cabin, Avon said to Argus, "You realize that Sester's most dangerous quality is his human engineering capabilities, not with anything he can do on the ship?"

"I'm aware of that," said Argus. "But apart from locking him in his cabin, or making him mute, I don't know of any other non-lethal option than what we're doing. The only thing we can do is to be on our guard and warn the others not to trust him."

"I can ask Cally," said Avon. "Her psi abilities have been developing nicely. She has greater range with what she can sense in humans now. As long as she continues working on it, I believe that she is capable of even more."

Argus looked thoughtful. "It would be very useful to have a fully developed telepath onboard."

"I doubt if she will ever be fully telepathic with humans. Her Auron brain structure is somewhat different from ours," explained Avon.

"She seems to do well with you."

"That's different."

"Of course," said Argus knowingly.

Avon gave him a cold stare.

Argus said with a suppressed smile. "You were saying that you are going to ask Cally to help?"

"Yes. I will have her monitor him. If she senses anything suspicious, we can confront him."

"I'm looking forward to that," said Argus.

Chapter Two

Avon and Argus opened the door and found Sester leaning back lazily against a chair, playing a game of chess, with himself. He found it much more challenging than playing with the chess computer. He looked up as the two men came in. A slow smile spread across his face. "Are you here to play, gentlemen?"

"Stand up," said Argus.

Sester got up slowly from his chair and faced them. There was an expression of expectant amusement on his face as he took in both men's unfriendly attitude towards him. "You _are_ here to play."

"Hold out your arm," said Argus coldly.

"Not until you tell me what you're going to do with it first," said Sester. He said this pleasantly which belied the monosyllabic antagonism being directed at him. "I do have my limits. I draw the line at losing body parts."

"Avon," Argus directed his partner to explain.

Avon took the bracelet from his pocket and showed it to Sester. "This is a positional tracer. It will monitor your presence on this ship." The Avon who spoke to Sester was the old expressionless Avon; hard and unyielding, with no trace of warmth or light.

"I take it that the other option is to continue enjoying the inside of this cabin?" asked Sester.

"Correct," said Avon. "Once you put it on, it cannot be taken off. Except by me. As you do not like losing body parts, I would _not_ recommend tampering with it." He said this with a complete lack of expression, which somehow made it more menacing.

Argus said with a sound like a low growl, "I would _highly_ recommend it."

Sester was fascinated by this interaction. Both Avon and Argus had different approaches to being threatening, one cold and matter of fact, the other passionate but controlled; but both were effective in their own ways. A lesser man would have been intimidated, but to Sester it was an intellectual study in human dynamics.

"What else?" asked Sester. He doubted if they were finished yet.

Avon continued, "There are places which will be off-limits to you. If you go near the computer core, the engineering section, the weapons store or storage rooms, the bracelet will give a warning charge. It _will_ hurt. The longer you stay in the restricted areas, this charge will increase exponentially. Once it reaches the maximum setting, you will be incapacitated."

"There are several additional areas which are also off-limits, but you will discover those in time," said Argus unpleasantly.

Sester almost laughed. He could guess the purpose of these additional areas which Argus was deliberately not telling him about. The man was painfully obvious. Sester held out his hand for the bracelet; Avon handed it to him. Without hesitation, Sester snapped it to his left wrist.

"No questions? No objections?" asked Avon, his eyebrows lifted with a faint look of surprise.

"It's your ship. Your rules. As I said before, I will abide by them. I'm _only_ a humble liaison," said Sester.

"I highly doubt that," said Argus cynically.

"That is somewhat unfair," Avon said to Argus. "I do believe that he _is_ a liaison."

"I don't suppose you would tell me if you've also placed a listening device in this?" asked Sester, lifting up his newly-adorned wrist.

"Do you plan on saying something that you're afraid that we'll overhear?" asked Argus.

"The fear won't be _mine_," said Sester.

They were like adversaries throwing down a gauntlet.

"We shall see," said Argus.

* * *

"_Did_ you put a listening device in the bracelet?" Argus asked Avon as they left Sester's cabin.

"It was fairly simple."

"Did you _plan_ to tell me at some point," asked Argus. "And don't tell me that you just told me."

Avon smiled. "Of course."

"I do like to know these things, Avon," said Argus in an exasperated tone. He stopped walking and looked at the other man.

Avon returned the look with a puzzled expression. "Is there something wrong?"

Argus seemed to make up his mind about something. He said in a serious tone, "Look, Avon. We're both proud men, used to being leaders. It's hard for either one of us to follow anyone. Until now, we've never come to an agreement on who gives the orders on this ship. What I am proposing is a partnership. There are areas I am good at by nature of my military experience. There are areas where you excel that I can never hope to. I don't know if it will work. But I am willing to try."

Avon stared at him, not saying anything. There was an intense and unreadable look in his eyes. "Share the leadership?" he asked finally. "You would do that?"

"I would like to make it a formal understanding between us," said Argus. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think you like the rigours of everyday leadership. You would rather leave that to someone else. What you _are_ good is planning, strategy and analysis. I am too, but only on a military level. Someone like Sester is better handled by someone with your abilities, not mine. But this partnership will never work if you keep things to yourself all the time, and only tell me, when you think I need to know."

This was the last thing Avon had expected to be dealing with in the middle of the corridor. He wondered if he was fated to work on relational issues with all of the members of the ship. The ones with Cally and Vila were already draining enough for him.

But this one was something different.

"I am not used to sharing information. Or _people_ willing to share leadership," said Avon.

"Are you saying that you're rejecting my offer?" asked Argus.

"No. I'm saying that I am not used to sharing information. But I will try."

Argus held out his hand. "We're agreed?"

Avon looked down at the offered hand and then he clasped it with his own. "Agreed."

"Now let's talk about Sester," said Argus.

* * *

After his two nemeses left, Sester sat examining the tracer bracelet. Even though he was allowed to leave the cabin now, he wasn't quite ready. There was some planning to do first.

He had a pleased smile on his face. This piece of technology was meant to hamper him and place restrictions on his movements and activities on the ship. They misjudged the real danger of a psychostrategist.

First he had to get a good idea of everyone's habits and schedules onboard the ship. He would be the well-behaved and proper guest; the helpful and competent liaison. Sester hoped that there _was_ a listening device in the bracelet; it would be much more entertaining.

Psychostrategists were not used to taking direct action. They were always above the puppets they manoeuvred. It was much easier to remain objective that way. But these past two years, because of Servalan, he had developed a taste for more active personal participation. He found the element of danger added spice to what was usually only an intellectual exercise.

He paused in his thoughts and remembered his last conversation with Servalan. She had hinted at something interesting. There was no question that she knew about Reya and his interest in her.

Sester shook his head. Reya was not a bargaining chip or an incentive; he would not allow Servalan to play with her life. He wanted her to come to him willingly, or not at all. Sester got up; he needed to get out of this room and take a walk. This kind of speculation always threw off his objectivity; he couldn't afford to while on this ship. It was time to start gathering information.

* * *

The _Justice_ entered the marshalling zone for Borel's forces. Neatly arranged formations of attack ships were waiting for orders. Large battle cruisers, nasty looking warships bristling with weapons and smaller scout ships zipping amongst them. Functionally ugly logistical transports were docked with various vessels in order for them to stock up on provisions and supplies.

"It's all so…orderly," remarked Vila. "If it were a contest of neatness, they would win hands down."

Argus, who was feeling right at home with the military order, explained, "Its necessary, Vila. With this mass of ships, everything has to be carefully orchestrated during the preparation stages. Once the battle begins though, it's not the order which determines who wins, but who can adapt to the chaos."

Zen reported, "Information. Incoming video communication's signal is being received from the flag ship of General Borel Reve."

"Put it on the main viewer, Zen," Argus instructed.

The young general in full Athol brown and green battledress appeared on the screen. His face was solemn and he was bursting with the energy of anticipation.

Borel said, "Welcome, Commander. I am looking forward to working with you again."

"Likewise, General," responded Argus. Although there was a relaxed atmosphere between them, there was also a formal gravity. They were both professionals in the eve of battle. "How can we be of assistance?" Argus also seemed to radiate energy. Both men were born for combat.

"It's actually a personal request from my brother, Kameron. Your associates, Cally and Jenna made a promise to help him rescue someone who was being held by my brother."

Cally spoke up, "Yes, that's true. I had almost forgotten. Jenna and I promised to rescue Galena."

Argus said, "Alright. We will keep this promise."

"Excellent. As you can see, we are preparing a major offensive against Ellis and the alien forces here. We hope that this will be the turning point in the war. It should tie up most of Ellis's forces so that you can make a quick strike behind the lines and rescue her. We can't do it. All of our forces are tied up in this assault but I can spare one of the special units you trained when you were here before. I will have them transferred to your ship along with all of the information we have gathered so far regarding her whereabouts."

"Good," said Argus. "Tell your brother not to be concerned. We will rescue Galena. Good luck, General."

"And to you, Commander."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Three

Vila entered the teleport room. Avon was in front of the teleport station, kneeling on the ground. His head was almost buried inside an open panel in front. Vila stared at Avon's back for a moment and then he walked to the other side, planted himself heavily on the bench behind the control station and exhaled forcefully. Upon hearing the noise, Avon poked his head out and asked, "Does Argus need the teleport?"

"No," said Vila in a bored voice, his hands idly touching the controls.

Avon's eyes lifted in a question. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Hey, why aren't any of these controls working?" Vila pressed several of the controls absently, not really seeing them.

If Avon was the kind of man who rolled his eyes, he would have. Obviously Vila didn't equate "open panel which someone was working on" with, "do not touch anything".

Instead he said, "I've disconnected the energy couplings." Usually he would have added, "it's a good thing I did you fool" and maybe, "are you trying to kill me?", but he decided that this may not be conducive to the new relationship they were trying to build. "It's not safe to have the power running through the circuits while I have my hands in it."

"Oh. That's a good idea," said Vila, not really paying attention.

"Obviously," said Avon.

Vila's eyes took on a mildly curious expression, "What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm building a remote activation capability for the teleport. It allows Zen to control it." Avon straightened up. The partially bent over position was putting a strain on his back, which was becoming bothersome.

Vila's eyes showed more interested. "You mean like ORAC can do?"

"Yes. It will be faster and will have infinitely less attitude."

Vila grinned, "That overgrown drinks dispenser never did like being drafted for teleport duties."

"Any member of the crew whose voiceprint Zen recognizes, will be able to request remote teleport using a teleport bracelet," said Avon.

"That's brilliant," said Vila.

"Mildly," said Avon. He stood up and stretched his sore back. "Why are you here, Vila? Is this another attempt at social interaction?"

"No. I was bored. And besides all of those soldiers marching around the ship. Too much like work. I get tired just watching them."

"So you decided to come and watch _me_ work?" asked Avon dryly.

Vila grinned. "It beats working."

Avon handed Vila a tool and said, "Make yourself useful."

"Now wait a minute…" said Vila as he took it.

Avon suppressed a smile and said. "I could use some help."

"Oh. Really? Are you feeling alright? Should I get Cally?" Vila didn't know whether to be amazed or worried. He had never heard Avon ask for aid for himself before, at least not from him.

"Are you trying to be funny?" asked Avon.

"Are _you_?" asked Vila.

A slightly irritated look appeared on Avon's face. He did not understand Vila's attitude when he was attempting to engage the other man in an activity they could do together; in the same way Vila had done before.

"You've never asked for help from anyone before," explained Vila.

"Your memory must be faulty. I've done that many times."

"But not for yourself. That was always for someone else." Vila's face took on a knowing look, "And you don't really need me to help you right now. Do you?"

"Why would I ask you for help if I didn't need it?" asked Avon.

"That's a very good question," said Vila with a suppressed grin. He knew how Avon felt about displays of sentiment and decided not to push it. Avon did seem to be trying. "Now let's work on this remote thing before Argus comes in and assigns me some real work."

* * *

Cally and Reya were eating in the dining area; sitting at a corner table. The usually empty room was full of military types who seemed to be perpetually hungry. Most of them found the Justice's food processors far better than the ship board rations they normally got.

More soldiers came in. With a silent look at each other, the two women vacated their table to let the newcomers sit down. They both headed back to the flight deck. Cally's shift was next.

"Have you seen Sester today?" Reya asked her companion as they passed a soldier carrying some heavy supplies. They got out of his way.

Cally glanced at her. "The last time I saw him, he was with Argus."

"I thought so."

"He _was_ still alive the last time I saw him," said Cally jokingly.

Reya frowned. "Yes, but for how much longer. He likes to play dangerous games."

"Don't worry about him. If there is one thing Sester is good at, that's taking care of himself."

"I wish they would get along," Reya said with a sigh.

"They never will." Cally slowed down and looked at her. "You know why they never will."

Reya grimaced and stopped walking. "Yes."

"You have to be careful of Sester," Cally warned the other woman. "He's devious, clever and can be very convincing."

"I know that," said Reya with exasperation. "All of you think that I don't. But I do." She continued walking and Cally followed slowly, studying the other woman. They arrived at the flight deck.

Cally said to herself, "No. You don't." There was a worried expression on her face.

* * *

"Avon." Vila sat at the teleport station, activating each control as Avon directed.

"What is it?" Avon asked absently as he studied the interior of the open teleport control panel in front. He chose a tool in the kit lying beside him and made an adjustment. "Try it now."

Vila activated the control, several lights came on. "That's it. What do you think of Sester?"

"Good," said Avon. A brief smile of achievement crossed his face. He stuck his head over the control panel and asked, "What did you ask?"

"I was wondering about Sester. Are we done?"

"For now." He felt tired and stiff; his back had become increasingly sore as he worked. Avon gripped the edge of the control unit and pulled himself up slowly. Vila watched this with concern but didn't say anything. Avon continued, "The final test will be to have Zen activate the controls. I'll do that later." He was too tired to continue and this was too important a system for him to not be fully alert. Avon decided that this wasn't something that Vila needed to know; or anyone else that matter.

When Avon was finally standing, Vila said, "You still haven't answered my question. What do you think of Sester?"

Avon stared at him as if he was trying to ascertain the purpose behind this question. "Be careful of him. He's dangerous." Avon hunched a bit and tried to stretch; his jaw tightened at the sudden stab of pain.

"That's it?" asked Vila. He was hoping for more details; he already knew Sester was dangerous from the way Avon, Argus and Cally acted towards him. He looked on worriedly as Avon tried to relax his back.

"Isn't that enough?" asked Avon. He turned slightly to try to stretch his back at a different angle.

"I'd like to know what I'm dealing with," said Vila.

Avon's eyes narrowed and he straightened up. "I wouldn't recommend dealing with Sester in any way."

"Aren't you the one who always says that all information is useful?" asked Vila as he got up and crossed over to Avon's side.

"Useful. If you live to use it," said Avon. He glanced down at the floor and saw the tool kit still on the ground. His lips twisted in irritation as he prepared to bend down to get it.

"Here I'll do that." Vila quickly bent down to do it before Avon could protest. "You're trying to tell me to mind my own business? And stay out of his way?" Vila asked. He closed the tool kit and handed it back to Avon.

"Thanks," said Avon curtly as he took it; still not comfortable with feeling disabled and needing help. He said in a serious tone, "Vila, stay out of Sester's way. The fewer people he interacts with, the fewer chances he will have." With that, he headed for the exit. Vila followed and watched Avon's slow and deliberate movements, it was obvious that the other man was in pain.

_You can't even take care of yourself_, thought Vila. _And you're trying to deal with Sester._

Vila wondered what he should do. If Sester was as dangerous as Avon and the others thought, then the smartest thing was to stay out of his way. Vila had a natural apprehension of psychostrategists. Among the lower grades especially, they were a feared and mysterious group, not unlike the clone masters. People thought that they could read minds and make people do things. Technically, Vila knew that this couldn't be true but the old attitudes were hard to break.

_Should I do something?_ His natural instinct was not to, and to let the others take care of it. But there was a difference now; Vila knew that the Federation did not want him to overcome this instinct, did not want him to take the initiative. It _felt_ unnatural. He continued to lag a little behind Avon, watching his movements. The analyst was moving stiffly but was trying to do it in such a way as to not draw attention to the difficulty he was having. Vila realized they were headed to the medical bay. _It must be bad if you're looking for more help._

Vila made up his mind. _I'm going to start watching Sester._

Avon turned to him and said, "Why don't you go find something else to do? I need some time alone."

Vila understood that Avon probably didn't want anyone seeing him deal with whatever problem he was having. He was a proud and independent man. Vila said, "Alright." He headed off to find out where Sester was.

* * *

Avon entered the empty medical bay. He knew that Cally would be on the flight deck now, it would make things easier.

He crossed over to the very familiar medical stores area and took out several items. A pain blocker and a muscle relaxant for his back. He injected these into his neck. His tightened jaw loosened and his breathing eased in relief as the pain subsided.

Avon put the injector down. He looked at the rows of refill units and ran his fingers across them until he came to the right one. _Adrenaline-E_. He pulled it out and slotted an empty injector into it. Avon carefully selected one dose and pressed the button. He applied the filled injector to his neck and closed his eyes. The effect was almost immediate. A very familiar energy flooded his system, the perpetual weariness and constant feelings of being ill faded. His lips parted at an unpleasant memory. Servalan often gave him this in order to force him to continue when his body was no longer able to. He straightened up; his eyes bright with renewed vitality. There were so many things that needed to be done. He couldn't let the others down.

Avon knew that Cally would not be happy to find out that he had been doing this lately. He carefully kept his mind neutral just in case she was paying attention and sensed something different. It was both annoying and comforting at the same time to know that she was concerned about him and that she sought his presence with her mind; he wished he had the same ability at times, but not often.

He told himself that this was only temporary measure; until the current crisis was over. He did not have the energy to deal with Sester, the planning and strategy sessions Argus had been involving him in, the technical tasks which had to be done and the relational things which he never had to bother with before.

He constantly found himself struggling to stay focused and alert when talking with Cally at night or sharing moments of intimacy; it was important to him. And now Vila wanted his time too. Being this actively involved with people drained him. Unfortunately, he couldn't afford the time for the solitude he needed to replenish his energy.

He held up the injector. _This will have to do for now_, he thought wryly. It was such an irrational action for him to take. The last thing he wanted was to rely on more drugs but there was no other choice. He carefully returned each item to the places where he had taken them from. With restored energy, Avon left the medical bay.

Chapter Four

_She always picks mining colonies, _thought Jenna with a sigh of distaste. _At least a grower colony would have had better food. _She tried to clean the soot off the table before the bar server put down her meal of meat stew and strong ale. The server was looking at her unpleasantly while she did this. Jenna could guess what the pasty-faced woman was thinking. _Off-worlder. Can't even stand some honest dirt. _The woman dropped the tray on the table with a loud crash, spilling some of the ale into the stew.

"Forty-three credits," said the server. "Pay in advance."

"Forty-three? You've got to be joking?" exclaimed Jenna.

"Do you want it or not?" the woman asked, reaching for the tray before waiting for Jenna's answer.

Jenna put her hand on the tray to stop her. "Do I get to taste it first? Before I decide?" asked Jenna.

The server repeated, "Pay in advance."

"Not very original are you?" said Jenna sarcastically. From the smells coming from the bowl, Jenna rebelled at paying this amount for some suspicious meat of unknown origin. She suspected this was one of the special off-worlder prices.

Her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten since this morning and even then she only had an energy bar on the transport ship; the space lines joke of a meal for the low priced tickets. Everything had changed after the alien invasion and the destruction of Star One. Living had gotten much more expensive and much less pleasant.

Jenna took out her credit marker and handed it to the server. The woman entered several numbers on her arm register unit and swiped the marker over the reader. There was a beep and then the woman handed it back to her. Before she left, the woman said with a sarcastic smile, "Enjoy."

_Sadist._ Jenna picked up the spoon and regarded it suspiciously. She looked in vain for something to wipe it on and settled for her not-too-clean sleeve. _They must wash these by hand, _she thought. _I thought only the most primitive colonies did that. Or a penal colony._

She dipped the slightly cleaner spoon into the stew._ Runny stew. I hate runny stew. This is more like soup. If I had wanted soup, I would have ordered soup. _She doubted if the serving woman would let her change the order now, or to give her the forty-three credits back. Jenna took a spoonful into her mouth. The thing had no taste, what she hoped were the vegetables were more like mush and the meat was rubbery. She could taste a bit of the ale which had been spilled into it earlier. Jenna picked up her mug and poured half of the ale into it and stirred it around. She took another taste. _At least it tastes like ale soup now_. She began eating hungrily.

_I hope you're here, Avalon. I don't fancy checking out every backward mining planet in this sector._ Somehow though, she felt as if she was fated to.

* * *

Avon's cried out in pain as the whip cut into his body again. His head hung in exhaustion; the metal restraints cut into his wrists. He felt the tension ease on his overstrained arms as the chains were lowered. His legs could not hold the weight and he collapsed to the ground; with barely enough energy to land on his front rather than his raw and bleeding back. The cold floor felt soothing, helping to distract from the pain.

Feet approached; he was too tired to lift his head.

"Hold him down." _Servalan_. If he could, he would stand up and meet her with as unflinching a gaze as he could muster. Strong, cruel hands gripped his arms and legs, pressing him against the ground.

He felt something cold and wet poured onto his back. And then the pain. Despite his efforts, he moaned in agony and strained against the hands.

"Stay still, Avon." The liquid progressed along his back, dripping down his sides, producing pain as it seeped into every cut the lash had opened up. He was gasping for breath. Avon cried out.

* * *

Cally woke up with a start and looked over in alarm when she heard the cry. Avon was on his cot, sleeping faced down. His body was taut with tension; his arms seemed to be straining against something. He was moaning.

_Pain. _She was aware of the sharp sensation at the edge of her consciousness; her breathing quickened and her own body stiffened as she reacted to his agony. Cally quickly got out of bed and went to Avon's side. She put one hand on his head, attempting to reach him in the way she had been able to once before on Papos.

She projected as strong as she could into his mind, hoping the physical connection would help. _Avon. Hear me, Avon. It's Cally. What you're seeing is not real. It's only something in your mind. Come out of it, Avon. _She sent comfort and reassurance.

A faint voice responded, trying to break through the pain. _Cally__? _It was so faint, she almost missed it.

_Yes, Avon. It's me. You must wake up. What you're experiencing is not real._

She was aware of his mind struggling. The pain began to subside.

Avon opened his eyes.

"Avon? Are you alright?" Cally's concerned voice was just behind his ear. Avon slowly rolled to face her, wary of the half-remembered pain from his back.

"Yes, I'm fine now." His eyes met hers and saw the love and concern there. "I've made you worry again."

"Would you rather that I not?" she asked.

"Yes. And no." The old uneasiness was still there, the fear of allowing someone else in. To no longer be alone. To risk trusting someone other than himself. But there was also something else now, a conscious recognition of a decision that he had made with Anna once. He loved Cally, and in that love he was willing to risk anything, to give up everything.

A soft smile touched her lips, "Do _I_ get to decide this time?"

"I know what you're going to say."

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" she asked.

"I would be lying if I said, no. But I am not uncomfortable with you. Only with myself."

Cally pressed her hand against his chest lightly, feeling the warmth of his body through the loose cream shirt he wore. As she touched him, Avon gave a slight shudder. Cally could both feel his body recoil and sense it from his mind. Her instant reaction was to lift her hand but Avon placed his hand over hers. "It's fine," he told her. Cally knew that it was not, but she could see the determination in his eyes and hear it in his voice.

Avon closed his eyes and concentrated. He told his confused body that this touch was not from an enemy; there was nothing to fear, nothing to fight; he tried to overcome the irrational emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. It was a battle. His breathing increased to meet the demand of the struggle.

Cally looked on with concern but didn't say anything; giving him space. He had to do this on his own; the strength and will had to be his. She knew that it was important to him to be able to fight this for her. Slowly she began to feel his body and his mind relax. His eyes opened and he regarded her with unsuppressed affection. A slow smile played on his lips. He said, "Its closer now." She didn't have to ask him what he was referring to. They both knew that he was still not ready. The battle had been won, but the greatest difficulty still lay ahead.

Avon let go of her hand and reached up to trace her shoulder with his fingers, and then down her bare arm. Her breath caught, she was barely breathing with the sensations his touch was producing. Reaching up to caress her cheek, he asked, "Are you still willing to wait?"

"Yes. That will never change," she reassured him.

"I believe you." He gently guided her down into a kiss.

* * *

Sester had been the model of harmless cooperation since being let out of his cabin several days ago. He followed Argus around without complaint, occasionally giving a suggestion but generally keeping to the sidelines. There was a casual, relaxed manner about him as he watched Argus preparing and planning, interacting with his crew and the Athol military unit.

The psychostrategist was enjoying himself; mainly because he could trace the increasing frustration in the other man's attitude towards him. It was not difficult to determine that Argus desired a confrontation; he wanted a reason to throw Sester off the ship, to get rid of this perceived threat. Sester gave him none.

"What are you doing?" asked Vila as he sat down next to Sester and watched the activity on the flight deck with him.

"Same thing I was doing the last time you asked," said Sester, letting a bit of irritation enter his tone. He didn't know whether to be annoyed or suspicious at the thief's questions. Vila seemed to be showing an inordinate interest in him lately, either trying to engage him in inane conversation or hovering nearby. The experience Sester had with the lower grades did not give him much appreciation for them. They were usually painfully obvious and easily manipulated.

Sester was aware that Vila was somewhat different though. There were flashes of intelligence at times which seemed incongruous with his manner. Vila seemed to invite the impression of the fool. Not unlike Avon's attempts to appear cold and purely rational.

_Never assume anything._ That was one of the cardinal rules of psychostrategists when handling their human puppets. Dealing with humanity was not a science, it was an art. The _Justice_ crew was proving to be an entertaining challenge. For now he would do nothing except what they demanded of him. He wondered how long the frustration could be stretched before someone snapped. He knew it wouldn't be him; he was having far too much fun.

* * *

Vila was _aware_ of the man beside him as they sat watching Argus work. He knew that the psychostrategist was crafty; he recognized the type. Sester was better than any he had seen before though. The man had such a lack of obviousness that it was easy to miss the deliberateness.

He knew that Alphas usually dismissed Deltas like him. The lower grades were normally regarded as irritations to be sloughed off or humoured by people like Sester; definitely not much of a threat, except of the violent kind.

_Well, two can play this game._

"Have you had breakfast?" Vila asked another harmless and meaningless question.

"No."

Vila asked puzzled, "Aren't you hungry?"

"Famished," said Sester. He was ravenously hungry at the moment.

"I don't know what psychostrategists do when you're hungry. But Deltas usually eat. Do you have pills or something you take instead?" asked Vila with seemingly genuine curiosity.

"Ask Argus," said Sester.

"Argus has pills? Is this an Alpha thing?" asked Vila.

Sester turned to him with a bemused look on his face. _A fellow player. Is this a good act or a very bad one? _"Why would you assume that Alphas would be any different? We all need to eat regardless of the grade."

"You never know with you Alphas. I heard once…uh never mind. You're probably not interested."

"I am always interested in adding to my knowledge of what human beings believe," said Sester.

"So that you can use it?" There was no fool behind this question.

Sester hesitated at the unexpected question and then he smiled. "All knowledge is useful. But only if you know how to use it."

"Is that what psychostrategists do?" asked Vila.

"Knowledge is one of our tools," acknowledged Sester.

_More like one of your weapons_, thought Vila. "Then I don't think I'll tell you."

Sester laughed. "Suit yourself. But to answer your question. I haven't eaten because Argus hasn't yet."

"He won't let you eat until he does?"

"He never said that. But he doesn't trust me to be out of his sight yet. And I don't want to cause any conflict."

"Even with that on?" Vila asked, looking down at the very conspicuous trace bracelet around the other man's wrist.

"Even with this on," said Sester.

"Well, that's not fair. What if he doesn't eat all day?" asked Vila with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Then I imagine I will be a few pounds lighter by tomorrow," said Sester pleasantly.

Vila stood up and pulled on Sester's arm, "I'm going to talk to him. Just because he doesn't feel like eating, doesn't mean you should suffer."

There was an amused expression on his face as Sester stood up and followed him. _Who is playing whom here?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter One

Chapter Five

With Sester in tow, Vila approached Argus on the flight deck. The man was deep in discussion with Dain, the stocky young lieutenant in charge of the Athol elite unit. Argus noticed him right away. He eyed Sester with suspicion but didn't say anything. "How are your preparations going, Vila? Everything ready?"

Vila replied, "Ages ago. Don't worry about me. I'll do my part."

"I don't doubt it. Was there something you wanted?" asked Argus.

"Yes. Sester hasn't eaten yet."

"I don't see how that's my problem," said Argus with a sneer at the psychostrategist. "He's got legs. I suggest he use them. We're not running a hotel."

"But he doesn't want to cause any problems. That's why he hasn't gone. He knows you want to keep an eye on him," said Vila. "Have you really not eaten all day?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm not hungry," said Argus. Usually when he was planning, Argus was full of energy. Minor personal considerations, like proper nutrition, tended to take lesser importance.

Vila said, "Well, _he_ is. I'm going to take him down to the dining area. If that's alright with you."

Argus glared at Sester. He was still certain the other man was dangerous even though Sester had been very cooperative the last few days. Argus did not understand why Vila was taking such an interest in helping the enemy. Vila did seem to be concerned about him not eating either. The last thing he wanted was for Vila to get it in his head to tell Reya that he wasn't taking care of himself.

"Alright," said Argus. "Don't let him out of your sight."

"Don't worry. We'll be practically joined at the hip," said Vila.

Sester asked Argus, "Are you ever going to trust me?"

"No."

Sester smiled, "You don't leave any lines to read between, do you?"

"Get out. Before I change my mind," said Argus with a low grumble.

"Come on, let's go," said Vila. "I'll fix you up." Sester followed Vila out.

* * *

Sester stopped just short of the open doorway to the dining area. Vila went in and was about to say something when he realized Sester hadn't followed him in. He looked back and asked, "Something wrong?"

"I think I'll come back later," said Sester.

"Why?" Vila asked. He turned his head to see if anything in the room was causing this reaction. He spotted Reya and Cally eating together at one of the tables. "Oh," he said with understanding.

Sester smiled wryly. "Eloquently put."

"You've still got to eat," pointed out Vila.

"Later."

"I can go in and get something and bring it out on a tray," offered Vila. "You stay here."

"What happened to being joined at the hip?"

Vila grinned, "What Argus doesn't know, we won't tell him. He shouldn't have let you starve just because he isn't hungry. Any special requests?"

Sester thought, _How much of this attitude is real and how much of it is purely for my benefit? _He replied, "The one Argus normally takes is fine."

"Oh, you mean the '_big breakfast'_," said Vila.

"Yes. I'm hungry enough for that," replied Sester.

"One 'big breakfast' coming up," said Vila with a grin. He went back inside the dining room to get the food.

Sester stood to the side of the door, surreptitiously watching Reya and Cally. They didn't seem to have noticed him. _That's good. _The two women seemed to relate well to each other. They were talking easily.

_There was a time when you were like that with me. _Right now he would settle for her liking him again. Sighing heavily, Sester pulled back and leaned against the wall beside the entrance. He didn't want to risk her seeing him.

_You're very clever, Servalan. Should I do your work for you? Which would be more fun? Annoying you and helping them? Or pursuing my own interests? You haven't stated what your goals are here, though it's very obvious. You could hardly blame me for not doing something you haven't ordered me to do. It's dangerous giving me that kind of latitude. You've pushed me enough. It's time for you to learn that no one manipulates a puppeteer without consequences._

Vila came back out, carrying a large tray of food. _Where is he? _The last thing he wanted to do was report to Argus that he had lost sight of Sester on their first foray.

Sester smiled as he watched Vila's reaction upon exiting the dining room, and not seeing him right away. _Can I achieve both ends? Now that would be a real challenge. _"Behind you."

Vila wheeled around and saw Sester leaning near the doorway with his arms casually crossed over his chest. "Missed me?" Sester asked with an effortless smile.

"I don't think it would be good for _you_ if you got lost," said Vila.

"Yes. I imagine Argus doesn't have much of a sense of humour; where I'm concerned." Sester pushed away from the wall and looked down at the items on the tray. Bacon, ham, sausages, a mound of scrambled eggs and a stack of toast on a side plate. A huge mug of black coffee. The smells wafting from it were mouth-watering. The _Justice's _processors dispensed some of the best synthetic food he had ever seen. If he hadn't known, he would have never guessed that it was reproduced. "Hmm…I'd forgotten how much he eats. I probably won't be able to finish this."

"I could help a bit. It's making me hungry just smelling it," said Vila obligingly.

"Then let's eat."

* * *

"I couldn't believe it the first time I saw him eat all this," said Vila as he transferred some of the food from Sester's tray to his own plate. They were in Vila's cabin. It was a comfortably cluttered place, unlike Argus's barely decorated one. The items from the food tray were adorning the clear table top.

"Well, I imagine he needs it with all of the physical activity he does," said Sester. He picked up the mug of coffee and looked into the dark murky depths. Black coffee. Not his preference. He wasn't surprised that it was Argus's. The aroma was rich and enticing though. Sester took a sip. _Not too bad. _He drank a few mouthfuls.

"Yes. I couldn't believe that either, the first time I saw it," said Vila as he dug into the food with his fork.

Sester asked, "You're talking about the coffee?" He put the mug down and also began eating.

"Noooo. The exercising. I've never seen anyone so serious about it before. Not close up. He does it _every_ day!" said Vila as if this was extremely abnormal in his opinion.

"So does Reya," remarked Sester casually as he began spreading some marmalade-like substance on a piece of toast.

Vila glanced surreptitiously at the psychostrategist as he said, "Yes, they make a good pair." He picked up a piece of toast as well. Vila looked at the choices of spread indecisively - orange marmalade, grape, and strawberry - he liked all of them.

Sester replied, "Yes. They do." There had been no hesitation in his answer, but Vila didn't miss the flash of wistfulness in the other man's eyes.

_You're good at hiding it_. Vila wondered what else the psychostrategist was concealing. He was determined to find out, but it was too early yet. "You won't ever catch me waking up early just to exercise. It's _unnatural_."

"I'm not fond of it either," said Sester, hiding a smile by taking a bite of his toast. He remembered a conversation he had with Reya about this very topic.

Vila grinned in agreement as he settled on using all three spreads on his toast.

Sester added, "The soldiers are like that too. It must be a military habit."

"I'm glad I avoided it," said Vila. He put the knife down and took a big bite of the smothered slice of toast and began chewing contentedly. All conversation stopped for awhile as they both enjoyed the food.

* * *

Reya arrived on the flight deck. Argus was talking with the Athol lieutenant; no Sester was in sight. Everyone else was finished for the day and was off relaxing or finding some recreation on the ship. She had spotted a couple of the soldiers headed towards one of the cargo holds which had been converted into an exercise facility by Argus.

Dain finished his conversation and headed out as well. He nodded and gave the customary Athol salute of a fist over the heart to Reya when he saw her. Reya nodded. "Lieutenant."

"Commander." The stocky young man headed off the flight deck.

Argus watched her as she approached. When she stood in front of him, he put his palm over his heart. "Reya."

"You've got the salute wrong," said Reya.

"It's my own personal one. Just for you," said Argus with a warm smile.

"What did you do with Sester?" asked Reya. The fact that the psychostrategist was no longer visible, after Argus has insisted that the man spend his every waking moment in his sight was worrying.

Argus's smile disappeared, his jaw tightened. "Why do you want to know?"

"Don't get upset, Argus," she said placatingly.

"I'm _not_ upset," he replied in a tight voice.

Reya refrained from making a remark on that. "I thought it was just odd that he isn't with you. Did he do something?" she asked with concern.

"No." Argus took a deep breath and let go of his slowly rising anger. He was determined not to let Sester get between them. "He went off with Vila."

"With Vila?"

"Yes, they went to get something to eat."

Reya was puzzled by this but decided not to ask. "Everything's ready?"

"I've scheduled a rehearsal for tomorrow afternoon."

"Cally is worried about Avon," she told him.

"What else is new?" said Argus. "Did she say anything?"

"Not specifically. But she seems to be bothered about something."

"Does she not want him to come on this mission?" asked Argus. "It will be harder to do what we need to without him, but I could arrange to leave him behind."

"No. Don't do that. I think that's why she doesn't want to say anything to anyone. She doesn't want to interfere unless it's something that will endanger his life. She knows that his independence is important to him."

"Alright. I'll keep an eye on him."

"Cally would be relieved. If I could tell her, that is. Now were you trying to convey something earlier?"

"Earlier?" asked Argus, his eyebrows rose quizzically.

She reached down, took his right hand and placed his palm over his heart. "With this."

He gave her a self-conscious smile.

* * *

Cally rose from the terminal where she had been continuing her medical studies. She stretched tiredly and went over to where Avon was working. He had a teleport bracelet stripped apart on the work bench.

"I'm tired," said Cally.

"Hmm…" said Avon absently. He was studying one of the components, turning it around in the light. Avon paused and looked at her. "What did you say?"

"I just said that I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Are you coming?" asked Cally.

He registered the fatigue on her face and the slight drooping of her shoulders. "You should go to sleep. I'm not finished here yet."

"Your energy level seems much improved. You're outlasting me," she said with a tired smile.

He stared at her. "It seems that way."

Cally looked down at various components on the table. "What are you trying to do with the teleport bracelet?"

"I'm trying to reduce the size so that it's not so conspicuous," he went back to studying the object he had been holding.

"That's a good idea."

"I thought so," he said absently.

"Good night, Avon."

He looked up at her and said, "Good night, Cally."

After she left, Avon put the component down. He was still full of energy, but it was not his own.

_So much to do. _He was determined to do his best to keep all of them safe. There were so many ideas; so many things which could be built or modified.

_I shouldn't take another shot tonight. It's already late._ Avon also didn't want Cally to begin suspecting, she already worried enough about him. _Just a few more days, then I'll rest._

* * *

Vila delivered Sester back to his guest cabin for the night.

"Thank you, Vila," said Sester before he entered his room.

"What did I do?" asked Vila.

Sester said, "You're good company."

"Well, you're easy to talk to. For a psychostrategist."

Sester gave him an easy smile. "I never thought that Argus would let me leave his sight."

"Oh. You're talking about that. You were starving and he was being unreasonable." Vila shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing.

"You didn't have to do it. It was appreciated, Vila."

Vila could see that Sester was being genuine. But he had also learned today, how convincing the other man could be. It was very hard to distinguish between Sester being sincere and when he was not; or when there was an element of both in what he said. The psychostrategist was an easily pleasant and charming individual to be around. Anyone who didn't know, would never realize how dangerous he was.

"It was nothing," said Vila nonchalantly. "Good night."

"Good night, Vila."

He wondered how Avon was doing. Seeing the other man in pain had worried him. He knew how much Avon hated being seen as vulnerable; hated admitting, especially to himself, that he wasn't able to do what he used to. Vila didn't know if what he was doing would help, but he was going to try his best.

Chapter Six

Everyone was gathered on the flight deck. Considering the majority of the soldiers were not small of stature, it felt crowded. Mission protocols were agreed upon and each team took turns going through their roles. Every stage of the operation was set.

"Well done everyone," said Argus after the last run-through. "Get some rest. We'll gather tomorrow morning for a final briefing before the operation begins. 0800 Federation Standard time."

Everyone began scattering to their preferred pre-mission activities. At this stage, after the preparation and planning had been completed and everyone knew their assigned roles, the most important thing left was the mental preparation.

After most people had filed out, Avon was still intently studying the holographic schematic of the building that was their objective. Argus came up behind him and asked, "What do you think?"

Avon looked up. "The plan is sound and the teams appear ready."

"Then why do you look as if you're deep in thought?"

Avon said, "Not about the operation. I was thinking…It seems such a waste to access their computers, only to gain control of the security system."

"You have something else in mind?" asked Argus.

Avon turned around, a conspiratorial smile touching his lips. "We should see what else is on their computers which may be of interest."

"You mean we might be able to find something that might end this war quicker?" Argus mused. He looked at the schematic too, as if he were trying to discern what mysteries lay in the building they were about to penetrate tomorrow.

"It would be a shame to miss the opportunity."

"Yes, it would be," agreed Argus. "But I still need you to monitor the security cameras."

"That won't be a problem and we can use Sester. It's time he made himself useful," said Avon.

"Alright. Have fun."

"Oh, I will," said Avon. There was a look of anticipation in his eyes.

* * *

The next day was upon them; they were all ready for the rescue mission. There was an air of anticipation and quiet competence. Most of the teams were lined up in the corridor just outside the teleport room.

Argus, Avon, Vila, Sester and three of the Athol soldiers stood on the teleport platform.

Argus said, "Alright, Cally, send us down."

"Good luck." Cally activated the controls in front of her and the group disappeared. The next team got ready.

* * *

The team appeared a short distance from the target building. It was a dark overcast night, just perfect for infiltration. After watching for a few moments to ensure that the coast was clear, Argus signalled his team forward. They moved quietly at a half-run, trying to keep low.

At a side window Vila set to work quickly while the others positioned themselves to keep watch and provide cover in case they were discovered. Argus directed the lieutenant's team to come down next and cover the perimeter and warn of any unusual activity.

Vila looked over the window carefully, his eyebrows knitted in concentration.

"What do you think?" asked Argus, who stood beside him.

"The lock isn't a problem. I can handle that easily. It's the security alarms. There's more than one and they're tied together. They both have to be disabled at the same time. Just doing one of them will set off the other one. I've only got two hands."

Avon, who had been listening from behind them, said, "I'll take care of one."

Argus turned to look at him, "One of these days, I'm going to ask for a full list of skills from everyone. Especially _you_." Somehow he doubted if he was going to get one from Avon. He probably preferred keeping some skills to himself unless they needed it. Avon was looking at him expectantly. Argus got out of the way and Avon took his place beside the window.

Vila said to Avon, "I'll take the motion sensor. That one's trickier. Requires a more delicate touch." Argus noticed that Vila didn't have any questions as to Avon's ability in this area.

Avon nodded and began studying the other security measure. "IR sensors with ambient monitors," he remarked.

"That's right," said Vila. "You've seen them before?"

"Yes," said Avon without explaining anything further. He opened up his equipment satchel and took out a tool. They both began working silently while their guardians waited.

As they worked in tandem and coordinated their efforts, Vila glanced at Avon while he waited for his partner to catch up. They had always known each other's value, even though they never acknowledged it. In the past, the other man's arrogance had been all the worse because none of them could deny that they needed his abilities; without him, they would never have been able to achieve even half of what they had been able to; without him, they would have been dead a long time ago.

No one had ever asked Avon how he managed to acquire so much knowledge and so many skills in vastly different areas. He was not a person who invited personal questions. But things were different now. Things which had only been hinted at before - their similar points of view, their common interests - and a friendship which had barely been explored, were within reach; if they both wanted it.

Once they were ready, Vila said, "On my count. Countdown from three. Disconnect on the cut. Ready?"

"Ready." Avon held a red hand laser to the final connection. Vila did the same with his.

"Three. Two. One…Cut." They both sliced the last wires in unison. Everyone held their breaths, waiting for alarms which never came. They were still undiscovered.

"Well done you two. Now get that lock open, Vila," said Argus.

"Right." In less than a minute there was a soft click, Vila pushed the window open a crack and smiled. "Nothing to it."

Argus climbed through the window quietly, checked that the room was clear and then helped the others through. He assigned one of the three soldiers to keep watch at the single entrance to the room while Avon immediately sat down at a computer terminal with a large sectioned screen and began working. Another soldier was stationed by the window. Images flashed through quickly as Avon began searching through the system for access to the security network. Argus wondered how anyone could possibly read so quickly. Sester tried to keep out of everyone's way.

Avon told them, "The security protocols are good, but not good enough." He took a handheld computer unit from his satchel, popped open an access panel on the computer and made several connections. For the next few minutes he worked between the terminal on the desk and the handheld unit.

They all kept their ears sharp.

Sester stood nervously against a wall; his heart was pounding so loud, he was surprised no one had said anything. Technically, he knew that this was a foolishness thought. As a psychostrategist, he could identify all of the fear reactions but had never experienced most of them personally. His eyes scanned the other faces in the room. Vila looked nervous too. Avon's face was focused on his task. Argus radiated a calm alertness. The soldiers were ready and waiting.

A schematic of the building appeared with various zones marked in different colours. Avon said, "I've re-routed all security feeds. They will only see what I want them to see." Argus came over to see the results of Avon's efforts.

Avon said, "Turning off security zones. Disabling energy screens." They could now use the teleport inside the building. As he spoke, one by one, each of the zones turn red as they were rendered defenceless. "Now for the final step, the location of their 'guest'." Avon's hands began dancing over the controls again. More data scrolled past on the monitor. Shortly another schematic of the building appeared again. Avon showed Argus, "They're holding her here."

"Good." Argus studied the schematic.

Avon said, "Unfortunately, there are no security cameras inside the room. There is one guard just outside the door."

"That's alright. We'll carry on with what we originally planned. Teleport to the corridor adjacent. But first we need to secure the lifts."

"I can disable them," said Avon. As he said this, he pulled up the footage from the security cameras. The monitor screen split into eight views, showing various corridors and rooms.

"No, don't do that. If someone tries to use them while we're trying to rescue Galena, they'll know something's wrong. We'll let them come up but we'll cover the lifts to catch them coming out."

Argus tapped on his comm, "Reya, I need your team to cover the lifts and control access to the floor. Avon will send Cally the coordinates."

Avon entered several commands into his handheld unit.

Cally's voice replied, "Coordinates received. Team Two is ready."

"The corridor is clear. But someone just stepped into the lift," reported Avon.

Argus spoke to Reya on his comm, "The corridor is empty but someone is coming up on the lift."

"Alright. We'll take care of it. Coming down now."

* * *

Reya and her team of four Athol soldiers were ready on the teleport platform; they had ranged themselves to cover each direction with their weapons up. "Now, Cally."

Cally nodded. "Good luck." She activated the controls in front of her.

* * *

Reya and her team arrived and quickly arranged themselves on either side of the lift. The door slid open. Reya quickly reached in and yanked the astonished civilian out before he had time to react and press the emergency alarm button. She put her pistol to the man's head and whispered into his ear, "Don't make a sound if you want to live."

The frightened man gulped and nodded. The crazy woman holding his arm in a tight grip, sounded like someone who took what she did very seriously.

* * *

On the screen, Argus and Avon saw Reya use her comm. She reported over Argus's teleport bracelet. "Lifts are secure."

"We can see that. Good job. It's our turn now. Avon, send Cally the next set of coordinates." Argus instructed the three soldiers, "You three stay here and provide protection."

"Yes, Commander."

Argus contacted Cally, "Vila and I are ready to come up."

* * *

The two men appeared on the teleport platform. Argus's team was waiting. "Let's go." The five remaining soldiers stepped onto the platform beside him while Vila stepped off.

Argus said to Vila, "Stand by until we secure the corridor."

"Right."

Argus contacted Avon, "How does it look, Avon?"

Avon's voice said over the speaker, "Still clear."

"Alright, send us down, Cally."

* * *

Argus took a quick peek around the corner using a small reflective square. There was a single guard as Avon had said. In a single motion, Argus slid his stiletto out of its sheath and sent it flying towards the guard. As the man fell, Argus rushed forward and guided the body silently to the ground. The soldiers placed themselves in positions to cover the door and the corridor while he listened at the door. There didn't appear to be any sounds coming from inside. _Probably asleep._

Argus whispered into his comm, "Send Vila down."

Vila, carrying his kit, appeared seconds later. Without a word he began working on the panel. Argus continued listening at the door.

Vila stopped; there was a puzzled expression on his face. He whispered into Argus's ear, "This door is locked from the inside."

Argus's face reflected Vila's confusion but they didn't have time for speculation. There was a guard on the door so she was definitely a prisoner; they still had to rescue her. He whispered, "Just get the door open. We'll ask questions later."

Vila nodded and continued working on the door panel. When he was done, he nodded silently to Argus and stepped back out of the way. Argus opened the door and they all went in slowly. As the door closed behind them, one of the soldiers activated his hand torch to a low setting and provided light for the others.

The only person they could see was the one sleeping on the bed.

Argus approached and gently shook the woman's shoulder. She woke with a start and pulled the covers over herself protectively. "Who are you?" Even in the dim light, Argus could see that she was a beautiful woman.

"It's alright," Argus reassured her. "We're here to rescue you."

"Rescue me?" the woman asked in a frightened voice.

"Yes. Ellis Reve sent us to rescue you," said Argus.

"Ellis," the woman repeated the name. "I'm glad you're here," she said relieved. Even her voice was beautiful. Light and melodic.

Vila found a light control and turned it on. All of the men stared at Galena. She was more than just beautiful, she was stunning.

Galena slid out of the bed and stood up. Vila's mouth fell open. One of the soldiers took a step backwards. Even the Pleasure City women paled in comparison.

The woman was tall and statuesque; the light grey nightgown accentuated her soft grey eyes. Long brown hair framed a perfect face. She smiled shyly at the stunned looks on their faces; she was obviously used to such reactions from men but was feeling a bit self-conscious.

_No wonder the door locked from the inside_, thought Argus.

Galena took up a robe and put it on. Each movement was graceful, further enhancing her beauty. "Do I have time to get dressed first?" she asked Argus. Her voice made her words sound like music.

"Uh. Yes, of course," said Argus. "We can wait outside."

"There's no need for that. There are toiletry facilities just over there. I'll be right back." Seven pairs of eyes followed Galena while she picked out some clothes and went to the amenities room. Even after the door closed, they still stood staring at it.

Argus cleared his throat and activated the comm, "Leader One to all teams, the target has been rescued, prepare to return to the ship."

"Acknowledged, standing by," responded Cally's voice.

They heard Avon's voice replying, "I'm not done yet."

"You have one minute. No more," said Argus.

"Alright."

Within a few minutes, Galena came back out dressed in a simple dark grey and black top and a black skirt. The men were back in mission mode, but they couldn't help staring at her again.

"You're all so kind and brave to come to rescue me. Thank you," said Galena with a genuine smile which lit up her face and warmed the hearts of everyone who saw it. "I'm ready now."

_No wonder Ellis is crazy about you, _thought Argus. It was hard not to be drawn in by this woman. _I should be careful._

Galena asked, "Did you access the computer network in order to break into the security system?"

This was such an unexpected question that Argus stared at her dumbly for a moment. "Yes. One of my men did that."

"You might want to ask him to check out some of the other information on the network. Ellis has a lot of information stored here."

"Don't worry, we have it covered," said Argus. _Beautiful and smart. _"Vila."

Vila took a teleport bracelet out of his kit and handed it to her.

"What's this?" asked Galena.

Vila explained, "It's a teleport bracelet."

Argus said, "Just trust us. It will get you out of here. Put it on."

Galena snapped it to her wrist without another question.

Argus activated his comm, "Team One ready for teleport."

All of the teams returned to the ship without incident.

* * *

All of the men had the same reaction to Galena that Argus and his team did; much to the consternation of Cally and Reya.

Argus decided that the poor woman had faced enough stress for the day and said, "Reya. Cally. Why don't you escort Galena to one of the guest cabins so that she can rest. And make sure no one disturbs her."

"_Good_ _idea_," said Reya. She and Cally led Galena out.

"You're going to have trouble," remarked Avon with a slightly amused look on his face.

"I don't suppose you would like to do a leadership turn now?" asked Argus tiredly.

"It's one of those 'rigours of everyday leadership' I'm not very good at," said Avon.

"This is _not_ an everyday thing," said Argus. "More like an emergency situation."

"I'm certain you can handle it. I have every confidence in you." A smirk touched Avon's lips.

"Thanks," said Argus sarcastically. He stretched and said, "I'm going back to the flight deck."

"You're going to set course for Borel's headquarters?"

"Yes. Unless you have a reason why we shouldn't." Argus was looking expectantly at the other man.

"We can't leave yet," said Avon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Seven

"We can't leave yet," said Avon as he followed Argus to the flight deck.

"Would you care to explain that? I would really like to deliver our guest _before_ things get complicated," said Argus as he walked with a brisk pace.

"For whom?" asked Avon with a barely suppressed smirk.

"Don't say it. I wasn't the only one looking at her. I doubt if Cally would understand either."

Avon smiled sardonically.

"I'm assuming you found something on the computers?" asked Argus.

"That would be a reasonable assumption," said Avon.

"Can you tell me what you found, _before_ I get a headache?" asked Argus.

Avon gave him a half-grin and said, "Well, since you asked, I did find something of interest. The files I accessed indicate that Ellis is having extensive medical research being carried out."

Argus's eyes widened with interest; he was instantly alert. "What kind of research? And where?"

"That's what I was trying to find out when you interrupted me."

"Damn. You should have told me. Going back in will be too dangerous now. If they haven't already found out that we've rescued Galena, they will soon," said Argus.

"There's no need," said Avon. They arrived at the flight deck and headed to their respective stations. "I've already downloaded the relevant portions of their files. The only problem now is the encryption."

"Can you break it?" asked Argus as he settled himself.

"Given time. ORAC would have been able to do it much faster." Avon checked some readings on the panel in front of him.

Argus said, "Zen, is there any indication from the planet that they're aware of our position?"

Zen responded, "There has been no sensor activity."

Argus said, "Good. That means that the anti-detector screen is still holding. We'll hold orbit here for now until you can break the encryption. Then we can decide if anything needs to be done."

"Alright." Avon finished what he was doing and headed back to the workshop to begin work on the files.

"Avon."

Avon paused on the top step and turned around.

Argus said, "Not right now. Get some rest."

"Is that an order?" asked Avon.

"No. It's a request. I know you've been working almost nonstop. Even if you are feeling better, you're still human. You need rest," said Argus.

"I didn't know you cared," said Avon sarcastically.

Argus sighed. "What do you want me to say? That I don't? You should know me well enough by now."

"Yes, you have an _overdeveloped_ sense of responsibility to your own people," said Avon, there was still a sarcastic edge to what he said, but less of one.

"You would fault me for that?" asked Argus. Sometimes he had no idea where conversations with Avon would go.

Avon hesitated, as if he was trying to decide on something, and then he came back down the steps and walked slowly towards him. "You won't be able to reach your goals if your friends are more important to you than what you want to achieve."

Argus turned away from Avon and looked down at the panel in front of him; they were touching on a sensitive area for him. He said, "If it came down to that, I would rather sacrifice my goals."

"I don't believe you." Avon kept pushing.

Argus looked up. Avon had settled himself in the flight station next to him and was staring at him. "You're right. I wouldn't. But I still wouldn't sacrifice my friends."

"Even if what you're doing is bringing down the Federation?" challenged Avon.

Argus realized that the other man wanted to understand what motivated him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Other than Reya, he had never told anyone before the thing which haunted him the most. Argus wondered if telling Avon would engender trust between them or if it would turn him away. But one thing he did know was that in order for there to be real trust between them, he had to tell Avon the truth.

"Yes. Even that." He looked down at this station again. Somehow it made it easier to say this without looking at someone and seeing their reactions. He began to explain. "You know that I was a commander in the Federation commando units. But I've never told you why I left. Do you remember the killing of the civilians at Zircaster?"

"Yes. It was broadcast widely on the news services. Travis was one of the people convicted of being involved in the massacre."

"I was there," said Argus in a subdued voice. "I was involved too."

"They ordered you to kill civilians and you refused? That's why you deserted?" asked Avon. His voice was in neutral information gathering mode and what he said was not meant to be offensive, but to Argus it felt like an accusation.

Argus grimaced. "I wish that was the way it happened." His right hand clenched in a fist and he said in a tight anguished voice, "I didn't refuse _before_."

"You killed them?" asked Avon, his voice remaining dispassionate. He was watching Argus very carefully, studying him. The other man's shoulders were uncharacteristically slumped, the normal confidence was gone.

"_Yes_." The admission came out in a voice full of anger and self-loathing. Sometimes when he closed his eyes, he could still see the faces. It always made him ill. "When they ordered my unit to go in _again_, I _couldn't_. I quit my commission. They sent military security to detain me but my men helped me to escape."

"That's when you decided to fight the Federation?" asked Avon.

"No. I ran. They sent a death squad after me. I stayed along the outer rim planets. Any place that didn't ask too many questions."

Avon could relate with that; he knew the life of a wanted fugitive long before he ended up on the London.

Argus continued, "Then one day, I got hold of a military Role of the Dead from the disaster on Zircaster." He lifted his head and looked at Avon again. Avon could see the anguish on the other man's face. "All of my men were on it. _Every one_. Not one of them survived. None of the other units were wiped out. Just _mine_."

"You think it had to do with their helping you to escape?" asked Avon. He was getting what he wanted; he was starting to understand the why.

"Or they refused to follow orders after I left, but weren't lucky enough to have someone help _them_ to escape. I should have stayed with them!"

"If you had, you would be dead now," Avon pointed out.

Argus faced away from Avon and stared at a point directly in front of his own station. In his mind's eye, he could see the faces of his men; his friends. _All dead now_._ Because of me_. "I should never have endangered them by letting them help me."

There was a pause as each man was caught up in his own thoughts.

"Your men must have cared about you a great deal. They must have known the risk. It was their choice," said Avon. His voice had lost some of its impassiveness. He could see that the other man was wracked by guilt so strong that it threatened consume him.

_This is what drives you. _Avon finally understood; it was something he was intimately acquainted with. For years, he had blamed himself for Anna's death, before he knew the truth. It became a debt that he could never repay; driving him to face death in order to help her brother, making himself undergo torture at the hands of the man who had made her suffer. None of it had been enough though. Responsibility to someone who was already dead was a burden that could never end; not unless you could forgive yourself. Avon hadn't been able to do it. _Neither can you. _He could not imagine being weighted down by so many deaths.

Argus was not a man who lived in half-truths. Avon respected what the other man had done in telling him this. He appreciated the trust and the power Argus had given him by revealing something which was so deeply personal.

"Yes. But _I_ had no right to risk _them_." Argus's voice was still tight with anguish. He could not believe how raw the wounds still were; it was as if it had all happened yesterday and he had just found out that his men had died.

"You would rather risk yourself alone?" Avon understood.

"I wish I had." His voice was full of a wish which was too late.

"That's why you take such great pains to take care of your own people? Because you feel you owe it to them?"

Argus nodded slowly.

"I don't believe you," said Avon.

Argus looked at him, not understanding why Avon was saying this.

Avon continued, "You must have taken care of your men before any of this happened. It's in your character. That's why your men risked themselves for you."

"I wish they hated me. I wish they were still alive so that they could hate me."

"Don't be a fool. That sentiment will not bring them back."

"I know." Argus took a deep breath again, trying to clear his head. "Did you get what you wanted?" he asked, his eyes locked on Avon's. It was difficult to read what the other man was thinking or feeling, but there was no hardness there.

Avon stared back at him for a moment and then he said, "Yes."

"Are you still able to work with me after what I told you?" Argus wanted Avon to say yes; but that part of himself which was filled with self-loathing, wanted Avon to say no, wanted him to be disgusted and turn away.

On the other man's face, Avon could clearly see the fear and the hope, the expectation and the dread. _There are many things we both regret. _Avon's reply was a simple, "Yes."

There was a brief flicker of pain and then he said, "Thank you, Avon. I'm serious about this partnership."

"I know." The air was different between them now.

* * *

"Do you find something wrong with her?" Cally asked Reya as they were exercising together.

"You mean besides being so beautiful that all of the men are acting like idiots?" responded Reya. There was a frown on her face which had nothing to do with the weight she was trying to press. She was leaning back against an incline bench, pushing against a resistance arm.

"I'm not referring to her outward appearance. It's the men's reaction to her," said Cally as she lifted her arms over her head to stretch.

"Well, one _is_ tied to the other," said Reya.

"I'm not so sure if that is the only factor at work. The reaction is too extreme."

Reya asked with a puzzled expression, "Have you been able to sense anything from her?"

"No. Nothing at all."

"That's odd," said Reya.

"Not necessarily. Some people are naturally closed," said Cally.

"She looks a bit like you," remarked Reya as she got up from the bench and joined Cally with some cooling down stretches.

"I don't see any resemblance," said Cally.

Reya suppressed a smile and decided not to say anything; even though she had recognized some similar facial structures between the two women.

* * *

"I've never seen anyone so beautiful before," said Vila wistfully.

"She is quite attractive," agreed Sester absently. He was waiting for Vila to make a move on the chess board. They were playing a game in Sester's cabin, trying to stay out of the way of the soldiers looking for things to do on the ship. Galena had not come out of her room yet.

"She'd probably never be interested in someone like me," said Vila as he moved a piece forward.

"I imagine a woman like her has a pick of whoever she wants," remarked Sester as he countered. Sester was finding it interesting playing Vila. There was never any question that he could beat him; that was not why Sester was playing. At times Vila showed a keen intelligence, making moves which Sester would not have expected; but the thief was erratic and undisciplined, not to mention he was only half concentrating on the game. His real attentions lay elsewhere.

"Do you think she's come out yet?" wondered Vila.

"Do you want to go and check?" asked Sester. They looked at each other for a second and then they both got up without another word and headed out.

Chapter Eight

Vila and Sester turned the corner to where Galena's guest cabin was situated and nearly bumped into Reya. She was escorting their guest to the flight deck for a debriefing session.

She immediately took a step in front of Galena, blocking their view. "What are the _two of you_ doing here?" she asked in a not very impressed tone. After having already asserted her authority and chasing away almost a dozen soldiers who were either visiting or trying to hang around Galena's cabin, she was not in the mood for additional nonsense from anyone of the male persuasion.

Vila was too entranced by Galena's beauty to be able to give any coherent answer other than, "Oh…we…uh…Hello." This last bright greeting was accompanied by a big smile. "Fancy meeting you here." He craned his neck to catch a better glimpse of Galena around the impeding obstacle of Reya's body.

Sester elbowed Vila in the side. "Ow." Vila looked down at the source of pain and then gave his companion an irritated glare. "What was that for?"

Sester ignored the question and replied to Reya in a much more controlled and in what he hoped was a more dignified tone, "We were wondering if Galena would like a tour around the ship."

"You mean a tour of all the places _you_ can go to?" asked Reya sarcastically.

Sester looked embarrassed. Vila decided that it was time for _him_ to poke his companion in the ribs. Sester grimaced and took a quick step to the side, away from Vila's sharp elbow.

Vila said, "Well, you don't have to worry about that, wherever _he_ can't go, I can."

"You have it all worked out, do you? Between the two of you?" asked Reya.

Sester looked even more embarrassed. Having both women here was producing conflicting feelings for him. He wasn't sure why but he felt as if Reya had just caught him cheating with another woman; which was odd since he had never had that deep a relationship before where he could have these kinds of feelings. For some reason, he felt a sudden need to explain himself. "I still…" He stopped himself as he realized what he was about to say. His eyes held Reya's for a moment and then he looked away. "We're only trying to help."

"Yes, help," repeated Vila in agreement. "We're very helpful."

"There are too many helpful people on this ship all of a sudden," said Reya. She was still staring at the psychostrategist; she had never seen him embarrassed before.

Galena looked on with a faintly amused expression on her face.

Reya suggested, "Since you two have so much time on your hands to help people, I know that Cally has wanted to do a detailed inventory of the ship's medical stores but she's been too busy. I'm sure that you wouldn't mind lending her a hand. Would you?"

"Inventory?" asked Vila, making it sound like the last thing on his mind; which it was.

"Yes, Cally will explain the concept to you. Tell her I sent you," said Reya. She took Galena by the elbow and steered her firmly past the two men.

* * *

Vila and Sester were still staring at the empty corridor after Reya and Galena were no longer in sight.

"What just happened?" asked Vila.

"Don't you remember? We were just volunteered to help Cally," said Sester.

"Not that. Weren't we here to see Galena? Why are we doing inventory now?" Vila was not happy. "I don't want to do inventory."

Sester looked at Vila and then he headed off.

"Where are you going?" asked Vila, following him.

"Going to do inventory," replied Sester as he continued walking.

"But I just said I don't want to do inventory," said Vila.

"I heard you," said Sester.

"Then why are you still going?" He was lagging behind but still following. "And when did you start following orders? Aren't you _supposed_ to be the Federation liaison? What are you trying to prove?"

Sester slowed down and turned to look at Vila for a moment, and then he resumed his pace, "I'm not trying to prove anything."

"Then why are you doing _inventory_?" asked Vila, as if it was the last thing he would expect Sester to be willing to do. "The last time I did something like that _willingly_, I was trying to impress a girl."

"You don't have to worry, Vila. If I was trying to get Galena's attention, I would find a much more effective means," said Sester.

"I wasn't talking about Galena," said Vila as they arrived in the medical bay. To Vila's dismay, Cally was present and when she found out why they were there, she welcomed their help enthusiastically.

* * *

"Doesn't it bother you to have all those men staring at you? Or are you used to it?" Reya asked Galena as they took a less frequented but longer way to the flight deck. She had to admit that the other woman was very beautiful.

"I'm used to it," said Galena with a sigh. "I don't have much of a choice. I envy you."

"You do?"

"Yes. You have someone who loves you deeply."

Reya looked embarrassed. "You have a sharp eye. You only saw us together for a few minutes."

"It's very obvious."

"We try not to wear a sign," Reya said wryly.

"Most times, when I'm with a man, I know they're not really interested in me." There was a resigned sadness in Galena's voice.

"I never thought about it like that," said Reya.

"Most people don't."

"I'm sure my brother loves you," said Reya.

"I'd like to believe that."

"Well, if he doesn't, I'll give him a piece of my mind."

Galena smiled warmly. "You don't have to keep protecting me; I can take care of myself. But it is appreciated."

There was genuineness in this woman's manner that Reya found hard to dislike. Unlike some beautiful women she had come across, Galena didn't carry herself as one. She also seemed strong and independent; something which Reya respected.

"You're a guest and I'm responsible for security on this ship. I will not let anyone bother you. It's my job," said Reya. They came across two soldiers walking along the corridor towards them. At a glance, or rather a glower from Reya, the two men walked briskly past them.

"You might be very busy," said Galena.

* * *

Argus and Avon were waiting nervously on the flight deck. Argus was seated in the conference area and Avon was fiddling with some of the controls at his station.

"Do you want to talk to her?" asked Argus.

"No," said Avon. With one hand he was holding a pair of metal bearings he had picked up absently from the workshop and had not set down.

"I knew you were going to say that," said Argus.

"Then why did you ask?" said Avon.

"You _will_ try to stop me if I say something...silly, won't you?" asked Argus.

"I'm sure Reya will," remarked Avon.

Argus winced. "She's definitely going to say something afterwards. But I'm hoping that you'll stop me before that."

"You should have asked Cally then," said Avon.

"And explain what? That it's a medical emergency?"

"It's definitely an emergency of some kind. It _might_ become medical," said Avon without a hint of sarcasm.

"That's _very_ funny," said Argus. "You should take lessons from Vila."

"I wouldn't recommend volunteering for escort duties, unless Cally goes with you," said Avon.

"Are you quite finished?" asked Argus.

There was a partial smirk on Avon's face. He heard footsteps behind him. "_You_ might be."

Argus glared at him for a brief second before he stood up and moved forward to receive their guest.

"Welcome, Galena. I hope you've had an opportunity to get enough rest?" Argus greeted her with professional but friendly neutrality. He could almost swear that he had heard Avon mumble behind him, "You're safe so far."

"Yes, you're very kind. In fact everyone has gone out of their way to make me feel welcome," said Galena. Her voice was still as melodic and gentle as he remembered.

"I'm glad." He gestured towards the couch. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

She sat down gracefully and Reya seated herself opposite her. Avon stayed at his station and watched the proceedings with faint amusement.

Galena said, "I want to thank you and all of your crew for rescuing me. I thought that I would never be able to get away."

"We were sent by Kameron," said Argus.

A beautiful smile lit up her face. "He never gave up."

"He never did," said Argus. Galena's smile had a warming effect; Argus adjusted his collar. It was starting to get hot. He was glad that Reya was facing Galena at the moment and wasn't paying attention to him.

Reya added, "He kept looking for you. He even refused to enter the war until you were found."

"Oh." There was a troubled look on her face.

"Did they mistreat you?" asked Argus. "Did Ellis do anything?"

Reya looked at him sharply. This was something no one had dared mention. It was a potentially sensitive subject.

Argus found that having Reya here made him nervous but also made it easier to remind himself to stop staring at Galena. His love for Reya was paramount, but he still found himself fascinated by this womans beauty and he was by no means immune to her considerable charms. He tried to concentrate on his task.

Galena replied, "No. He didn't. He was a gentleman. I think he wanted to avoid antagonizing Kam."

Argus nodded thoughtfully as Reya looked relieved. He was glad that nothing had happened. Something about Galena made him want to protect her.

"Can you tell us anything about what he plans? Did he talk to you? Did you overhear anything?" asked Argus.

"Not really. He didn't talk about the war or anything like that when he was with me. I'm sorry," replied Galena.

"Don't be. He seems to be a cautious man," said Argus with disappointment.

"Yes, he was very careful."

Avon said from his station, "How did you know that he kept sensitive information on the computers in the residence?" There was a note of curiosity and near suspicion in his voice. Beautiful woman or not, he needed to understand.

Galena twisted around to face him. "Sometimes, he would turn the computer off the moment I entered the room. I just assumed that it was something he didn't want me to see. He was careful never to let me have access to one."

"You were right in your assumption," said Avon. Being able to study her while the others interacted with Galena, Avon saw how effortless she was in the impressions she gave. She wore her beauty like a second skin but that was not all that she was. Her manner made people comfortable. He found that he envied this quality; it was something he didnt have.

"Did you find something?" asked Galena.

"We may have. But it will take time to decode the information."

"I'm sorry I can't help anymore than that," said Galena.

Argus said, "Don't worry about it. Avon will be able to crack it. Unfortunately we won't be able to bring you back to Athol until we find out if some action is required here."

"I understand," said Galena.

"I can arrange for you to talk to Kameron though," offered Argus. He got up.

"Have you told him yet?" asked Galena as she and Reya stood up as well.

"No. I was going to let you do that," said Argus.

"He will be so surprised. Thank you!" Galena came towards him and without warning, gave him a warm hug. Argus looked awkwardly at Reya. _I'm not enjoying this. Really, I'm not._

Reya was not glaring at him; both she and Avon had the same amused looks on their faces. Argus frowned at them. _I'm glad both of you find this so amusing._

After Galena let go of him, Argus coughed and said, "Zen, establish a communications link with General Borel Reve's flagship in quadrant six. I want to speak to Kameron Reve."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Nine

Argus and Reya were waiting just outside the flight deck. Everyone had cleared out to give Galena and Kameron Reve time to talk.

"I'm proud of you," said Reya, running her fingers affectionately through Argus's short-cropped hair as he leaned back against the wall. "I know it wasn't easy."

"No, it wasn't," he said absently as he took her hand and began tracing light circles across her palm, just barely brushing the surface with his fingers. It sent a tingling sensation through her body, her breathing deepened. "There's something about her…I don't want to talk about her though. I want to talk about us." He turn her hand over and continued on the other side. There was a slight hiss as she took a sharp breath in; the back of her hand was even more sensitive to what he was doing.

"We're out in the corridor," she said with a soft sigh, not wanting him to stop but knowing they had to.

"I know." Argus let go of her hand reluctantly. He was being overwhelmed by feelings that needed expression, but he knew she was right; the corridor was not the right place. Normally he was too professional to allow himself such a public display of affection, especially not in a ship of people who looked towards him as a leader. He took a deep breath, trying to clear his head.

"We can continue this later," said Reya. His passion had sparked hers but she was also mindful of his role on the ship.

"I was hoping you would say that," he said with a playful grin. He moved closer to her; the feelings were hard to resist without help and she was not helping.

"When did you ever need encouragement?" asked Reya, rolling her eyes in mock disapproval.

His grin grew wider and he leaned forward slowly to kiss her.

"Stop it. Behave yourself," said Reya. She put her hand against his chest to stop him from moving forward.

"You're right," said Argus as he leaned back away from her. He looked at her face. "You look particularly beautiful right now. I couldn't help myself."

"Have all of the men on the ship contracted some kind of virus that makes you all attracted to women? Any woman?" asked Reya.

He pondered this idea. "I don't think so. I'm attracted to you. That's not a virus. And I'm attracted to…uh…that is, I have a reaction to Galena. But she _is_ beautiful. Or so I've been told."

"Any thoughts about Cally?" asked Reya.

"Not that I'm aware of," said Argus. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Cally was mentioning something earlier. She said that there might be something wrong with Galena. The way you men react around her, it seems unnatural. She said it's too extreme."

Argus looked thoughtful. "Men _are_ affected by beautiful women. It's just the way we are. But if Cally has been sensing something…"

"No. She hasn't sensed anything. She just thought it was odd. And from your behaviour just now…"

"You were worried," remarked Argus.

"Well, to be honest, worried was not my first thought," said Reya with a shy smile. "But as I thought about it…you never do this in public when there is even a chance people might be around. You're always too professional for that."

Argus thought it prudent not to mention that perhaps Galena had aroused feelings in him that he thought much safer and more appropriately expressed with Reya.

"Do you want to do an experiment?" asked Argus.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"I can ask Vila to cover the rest of my shift while we check out this theory with Cally," said Argus.

"You want to see if you have the same reaction with another woman?"

"Yes."

"Vila would probably not mind an interruption right now," said Reya, remembering where she had sent the two _almost_ trouble-makers.

Argus's eyebrows raised in a question. "What's he doing?"

"He's doing inventory," replied Reya with a grin.

"Inventory? Should I ask?" asked Argus.

"He'd probably prefer that you don't."

* * *

After leaving the flight deck to Galena and Kameron, Avon went searching for Cally. He really wanted to see her. The first place he looked in was the medical bay, where he had left her studying earlier. He was not expecting to find Vila and Sester, and no Cally.

"What are the two of you doing here?" asked Avon with a suspicious look at Sester.

"Why do people keep asking us that?" Vila asked his inventory companion.

Sester shrugged his shoulders as he began checking usage levels of the various medical refill units on one of the shelves. He wasn't sure he wanted to answer this question. Vila was in the process of counting injector units. He looked at the one in his hand, "Now look what you made me do. I've lost count. I'll have to start all over again," said Vila with annoyance.

"Does it take more than two of you to answer my question or do you want more time to think about it?" asked Avon sarcastically, still staring at Sester.

"Is he directing that at you, or me?" Vila asked Sester.

"Probably me. He likes _you_," said Sester.

"Well, usually you can't tell," said Vila.

"Really? That must be a problem," said Sester.

"You can say that again," said Vila.

Avon was looking more than a bit annoyed. "What are you doing with _HIM_?" Avon asked Vila.

Vila looked at Sester, "Oh Sester? We're counting."

Sester nodded, "Yes, we're doing a detailed inventory of the medical stores for Cally."

Avon was about to make a sarcastic remark when it dawned on him what Sester had just said and what they were counting. _Inventory. _His mind began planning how to access the inventory logs to change some incriminating figures before anyone found out that he had been using a little more of the helpful drugs than he had intended to. "Do you know where she is?" he asked.

"I think she said that she was going to find another quiet place to study. She said we were making too much noise." replied Vila. He started counting the injector units again.

_Quiet place_. That meant his workshop or their cabin. "I'll check the workshop," said Avon as he turned around and exited.

"That's a good idea," said Vila to his retreating back. He turned to Sester, "What do you suppose that was about? Why did he leave like that?"

"He's looking for Cally," said Sester distractedly as he entered a value on the datapad beside him.

"You know, you're taking this counting much too seriously," said Vila. "I'd rather be thinking up ways of getting close to Galena. You're the psychostrategist, think of something. Unless you have _other_ priorities."

"Yes, I do. I was thinking that Avon could probably come up with a better way of doing this," said Sester, as he continued checking more refill units and entering the information on a datapad. "If he could set up some automatic sensors and tie it to the inventory system, it would save a lot of work. I'm surprised that a ship this advanced doesn't have something like that."

"You _are_ trying to impress someone," said Vila with a smirk. "And I bet it's not Galena."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Sester indignantly. "I'm going to find Avon and talk to him about this idea."

"I wouldn't recommend it," said Vila. "Unless, of course, you're trying to impress Avon too. Then all I can say is good luck. It's been nice knowing you. Besides, he's looking for Cally. I don't think he would appreciate being interrupted."

"You're right," said Sester. He _was_ trying to make an impression; he decided that the best way to get Reya to think of him positively, was to give her a reason to; many non-threatening reasons.

Galena's beauty and presence had inspired him. He had to admit that he was attracted to her; the physical draw was undeniable. He had never felt it that strongly before, except with Reya. The encounter in the corridor had helped him to refocus; he was even more determined now. He _needed_ Reya and he was going to get her.

Thinking about the inventory helped; it prevented him from wanting to act on an overwhelming desire to have his hands on Reya's body, to feel her reacting to his touch, to know that she was feeling pleasure because of him.

Sester was also afraid, he knew that he was seriously losing his objectivity. He was in danger of being so narrowly focused that he could no longer see the larger picture; could no longer think of anything else, except her. It had taken Vila to tell him that approaching Avon now, when he was looking for Cally, was not a good idea.

_I have to be careful. I have to think._

"If you help me with Galena, I'll help you with what you want," offered Vila. Vila was shocked the moment the words left his own lips._ Did I just say that? Noooo. I can't help him. I'm supposed to be watching him. I'm trying to help Avon. I want to make sure Sester doesn't cause any trouble._

But he really wanted to be with Galena. It was the only thing he could think about.

Vila thought, _Maybe I can help him by not really helping him. Yes. That's it. He can help me with Galena. And I can pretend to help him with Reya_. Something was telling him that this was not a good idea, but it was drowned out by a need that would not be denied.

* * *

Avon entered the workshop, the door slid closed behind him silently. Cally was here, studying at one of the computer terminals. Her back was to him and she seemed absorbed with several diagrams on the screen. She didn't seem to have heard him come in and she was probably too preoccupied to sense that he had entered the room.

Avon leaned against a wall and watched her. Sometimes he found himself doing that when she wasn't looking. This was one of the times he wished he was as aware of her as she was of him. Not that he wanted that advantage, but it was a level of intimacy that he hoped to have the courage to share some day. Right now, he wasn't even capable of a higher degree of physical closeness.

Avon reflected on the idea of beauty as he continued observing her quietly. Cally wasn't quite like Galena. Though they shared some similar characteristics, Cally was beautiful in a way that Galena could not hope to be. Avon smiled wryly. He knew it was his subjectivity speaking. Where Cally was concerned, it was hard to maintain an objective view. Avon sighed.

_I didn't hear you come in,_ Cally projected her thoughts towards him, as she heard the noise, turned around and saw who it was.

_I didn't want to disturb you,_ Avon thought to her as he walked towards her.

They had taken to using Cally's telepathic abilities when they were feeling comfortable with each other and were sharing a private moment. Avon found it easier to talk to her using his mind rather than trying to voice his thoughts. For some reason, it seemed less stressful for him.

_I was about to take a break. I'm starting to get a headache staring at this screen. _She stood up as he approached.

Avon put his arm around her waist and pulled them closer together. _I know what will cure a headache. _There was a mischievous smile on his lips as he bent forward slowly and suggestively. The desire which drove him here was about to be fulfilled. She was the only one who could. Galena may be beautiful and desirable, but she was not Cally.

_I must not have reached that part of my medical studies yet_, Cally thought to him teasingly as she accepted his attentions. Their lips touched. She could sense his hunger and his desire for her; she was soon caught up in their shared passion. Cally found that it was a very effective cure for her headache.

* * *

After drafting an eager Vila to cover him on the flight deck, Argus and Reya arrived at Avon's workshop. The door slid open and they saw Avon and Cally engaged in a non-studying and non-workshop type activity. They let the door slide closed without entering.

"That was interesting. I hope they didn't notice," said Argus.

"I doubt if they did," remarked Reya.

"Do you think that had anything to do with Galena's influence?" asked Argus as they went back to their cabin.

"The problem with that idea is that both you and Avon are already predisposed to acting like this," said Reya.

"You mean, me with you, and Avon with Cally?" asked Argus.

"Well, I certainly hope it isn't with anyone else," said Reya.

Argus coughed. "Um, well…"

"Argus! What are you saying?" asked Reya.

"Nothing," said Argus in a panic. "Really, nothing. It's just that…"

"Argus?"

He winced at the tone in her voice. "You know the effect that Galena has on the men on this ship. I can't help it. But when she's right there. It's hard not to feel…I'd better shut up. But I swear I haven't done anything."

"Yet."

"I swear Reya, other than for you, I will not be making that kind of mistake with anyone else."

"Yes?" Reya realized this was another one of those moments where Argus was so flustered that nothing that came out of his mouth seemed to work.

Argus gulped. "What I mean is, with you, it would never be a mistake. But with anyone else, it is a mistake I will never make. Can I stop now before I say something else stupid?" They finally reached their cabin and entered.

Reya ran her fingers through his hair. "You are silly."

"I know." He encircled her waist with his arms, pressing their bodies together. "How do you put up with me?"

She kissed him.

Chapter Ten

Jenna entered another dingy watering hole in a miserably poor mining colony. _How could she stand working in places like this? _This was the fifth colony she had visited in the past month. She was getting tired of all the dirt and people with increasingly more annoying personal hygiene habits, or lack-thereof. Despite their natural suspicion of strangers, finding talkative people wasn't difficult as long as the alcohol was free and there was a pretty woman to look at. It took no time to get one of the miners to talk to her; she was getting quite good at it. The problem was getting them to tell her what she needed to know; that was much harder.

"She hasn't been here in ages," said the stooped miner sitting opposite her. He was holding a metal caff-tube. He was intermittently applying it to his lips, inhaling air enriched with an unidentified substance which Jenna knew was most likely not legal on a more respectable planet, which this was not. "Turned her out, didn't we? Wasn't wanted anymore. S'not like it used to be. I mean _she_ was alright. More than alright, if you know what I mean. Sort of like you," he said with a half-sneer and half-suggestive curl of his lips. "That freedom and overthrowing stuff was fine before. We kinda liked it. Gave a man somethin' to rail about on a cold evenin'. Got the blood stirring, if you know what I mean. And if it didn't there was still _her_ to look at. Full of fire, she was. But times are different now."

Jenna was both shocked and not surprised. Shocked because it had been Avalon's life work to build up the mining colonies into rebel factions. She had worked with them for many years. But at the same time, Jenna knew what the miner was referring to.

_Times are different now. _How many times had she heard that in the past few years? It had almost become a mantra.

Jenna didn't want to argue with the man. She had tried to do it too many times before to very little success. She wasn't like Blake. It was hard to convince people that in the long run, freedom was more important than feeding your families. He had a way of blinding people to their own needs. Sometimes she had found it hard to see it too; she could only see the necessities. It was getting harder each day. Jenna sighed, she missed him. Things seemed clearer when he was around. But she had to carry on. She had an even more important priority now. Vengeance.

The miner kept talking as she tried to think. "T'wasn't about her. But words don't feed our families. Ideas can't keep a roof over our heads. We needed the money to come in again but everything was down with Star One destroyed. The credits weren't moving. We kept mining but what was the use? Used to hate the Federation, but the ones at the station here opened up the food stores and kept us going until things got back up again. I always thought they were greedy bastards to hoard all those resources. They kept saying it was for emergencies and I didn't believe them but they really came through for us. What's the good of bein' free if you watch your children die? T'was fine for her. Ideas were her children. But they aren't ours. Ours have faces. Can't feed your family on words and ideas and that's all she ever had. She never did have much sense. Told her that the day she can give us some real help, maybe we'll listen again. But ordinary folk can't 'ford nice sounding ideas anymore. And if you don't have anything else then stop wasting our time. Don't make trouble for us with the Federation. So she left."

Jenna was not liking the look the man was giving her. Not that she couldn't handle herself; she was used to being around smugglers and they could be a tough lot. But this was the miner's domain and she was a barely tolerated onlooker at best. If this man had any information at all about Avalon, she didn't want to spoil the chance.

"Alright, you said that you chased her out. But do you know where she was headed?" asked Jenna, trying to sound pleasant.

"You a friend of hers? Or another rebel?" asked the man with a sly glance at her over another puff on his caff-tube; inexplicably showing signs of suspicion now.

Jenna remembered that Avalon had been betrayed once by her miner "friends" and Blake had to come and rescue her. What this miner was saying didn't give her much confidence. The man was implying that the day of the rebel was over for him. He had much more practical concerns now, like surviving any way he knew how.

"Or does she owe you money?" said the man and then he began roaring with laughter. It was a strange hacking sound aggravated by years of abusing his lungs.

"What's so funny?" asked Jenna with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Well, she doesn't have any, does she? Never did. You'd never get it if she owed you . All that talk about overthrowing the Federation and not a credit to her name. Trying to build something out of nothing. She had guts, I give her that. Liked that about her."

Jenna said, "I just want to know where she is. She's a friend of mine. I haven't heard from her in a long time. I'm worried about her."

"If that's all…." The man looked her over slowly. Jenna felt naked under his scrutiny. _How could she stand it?_

"Yes. Of course. Do you think I'm Federation?" she responded.

"Nah. You don't look the type. You're more like her," said the man. "I 'spose it's alright to tell you." He seemed to decide on something. "She said she might go back to Earth."

"Earth?" Jenna exclaimed in surprise. She almost kicked herself, she had been wasting her time the past month when Avalon had been back on Earth. She wondered what Avalon was thinking now. She obviously had a course of action in mind, that was why she had gone back to Earth.

The miner said, ""Tis what she said. Somethin' about trying to get something to help. Talked about competing for hearts or something. Didn't understand that part."

"How long ago?" said Jenna.

"'Been over a year now," said the miner.

_They probably all knew and didn't bother to tell me_, thought Jenna with annoyance.

"Thank you, very much," said Jenna with gratitude which she didn't really feel. She called over the bartender to order the miner another drink and sent him on his way.

Jenna sat thinking. Talking with the miner had depressed her.

The attitude of her talkative man was no longer a shock to her. It was typical, even when she was working with Blake. In the past, there was at least grumbling against the Federation powers. Oppressors, even ones who provided your livelihood, were viewed with cynicism; if not actively hated. They might not do anything about it, but at least there was disillusionment and a cheering on of people who flouted the system; just like they had cheered on Blake. But there was much less of that now.

None of the people she had encountered seemed willing to help anyone other than themselves. For people to whom daily living was problematic, freedom seemed like a luxury only someone else could afford. To someone who is barely making ends meet, pragmatism was a survival characteristic, not embracing ideals.

What had not helped the rebel cause was that the Federation had actually tried to help people survive what happened. Of course, it was in their own interests that the empire continue. But the only thing people recognized were those who held out their hands to them in their time of need and fed and clothed them. They remembered the Federation ships above their planets struggling bravely to defend them all against the alien invaders; the footage had been broadcast daily during the war wherever the signals were still able to be sent. They knew the cost the Federation forces had paid to save them all; the Federation had made sure they all knew.

The rebels never had those kinds of resources to help; they were hard-pressed themselves. Where the Federation could still muster a force together even after having eighty percent of its fleet destroyed, the rebels had barely survived. Everywhere, they were trying to rebuild. All they could do was preach freedom and tell people the time was right to throw off the oppressors when they were at their weakest; but when the tyrants are the ones who saved your lives, the messages fell on deaf ears.

Things were so different now.

Blake had found it very hard going after Star One, even with his ability to persuade. No one seemed interested in overthrowing the Federation except ambitious political tyrants like Servalan or unscrupulous criminals intent on taking advantage of the chaos and lack of order.

Like the miner, the ordinary people were only interested in survival and they embraced anyone who would help them do that. Blake had become little more than a faded performer in a past entertainment; someone they used to cheer. What he preached was no longer relevant to people who were struggling to survive and saw the Federation as the means to that survival. That was why he had ended up on an insignificant fourth-rate planet of criminals who were begging to be let back into the Federation; and as far away from the centre of the Federation's power as possible.

Argus's groups had been one of the lucky ones. He had the patronage of some wealthy people like Tess and the backing of some, still unknown to the rest of them, high-ranking members in the Federation military.

Jenna wished that the rebels had trillions of credits to hand out; to offer resources for people to rebuild. But the only thing they could offer was nothing that these people wanted. It was the age of those who had the power and money to take advantage of the chaos.

_What are you doing back on Earth, Avalon? _Jenna couldn't think about that yet. Her priority was to try to get back to Earth herself. She was running out of credits. This foray through the mining colonies had used up what little resources she had left. She was already travelling the lowest rates now, little better than cargo. Travelling back to Earth was expensive from here.

_Need to get some money. _There was one thing she used to be good at. She was once a respectable smuggler in her day. _Time to make an honest living_, she thought to herself with a wry laugh.

* * *

There were sounds of shouting and a loud crash just outside of Argus and Reya's cabin.

Argus growled. He was very busy and this was NOT a good time. He lifted his head, his ears pricked up to listen.

"Don't stop," said Reya breathlessly as she held onto him. . They were both riding a wave of passion and he had suddenly slowed down.

"Did you hear that?" His ears were straining but there were no more sounds. He wondered if he had imagined it.

"Hear what?" said Reya, her hands were exploring his chest.

There was another shout and then the sound of running boots.

Reya groaned, "I heard that."

"What's going on out there?" Argus was fully stopped now and had turned to face the door.

"Sounds like a mini-war," said Reya with annoyance as more feet rushed past and there were sounds of crashing against their door.

Argus kissed her briefly, got up and headed towards the door.

Reya frowned, "Uh, dear, I think you might want to put some pants on first."

"Oh." He grinned at her. "I suppose I should." Argus grabbed the clothes which had been dropped on the ground and put them on.

Reya watched for a moment and then she got up and began to get dressed too.

Argus said, "You don't have to get up. I'll take care of it."

"Well, there isn't any point in my being here by myself," said Reya. "And the faster we _both_ take care of this, the faster we can get back to what we were doing."

He grinned, "I love it when you're serious."

"Stop staring at me and hurry up."

* * *

Argus took a step out of his cabin and was nearly knocked over by a soldier. He quickly had the man turned around and in an arm lock before the soldier could react. Another soldier was in the process of punching this one when a glare from Argus stopped him. The soldier snapped to attention.

"Ow. Who the…, oh sorry, sir," the man Argus was holding, apologized and tried to snap to attention when he saw who it was. "Ow." Coming to attention was almost impossible with the tight hold Argus had on him.

"_What_ is going on here?" asked Argus in a controlled and low tone which made both men blanch. There was a hard look on his face.

"We were having a difference of opinion, sir," said the soldier who was standing straight.

"Yes, a _strong_ difference, sir," said the soldier Argus was still holding. Argus let him go. The man stood beside his fighting companion and stood at attention as well, not even daring to wriggle his sore shoulder.

Reya came out of the room, took in the situation and stood to the side to watch.

Argus addressed Reya. "Is it a custom of Athol soldiers to settle their differences out in the corridor? While disturbing the _sleep_ of superior officers?"

"Not when I left," said Reya. "It must be a new thing. I don't think I like it. Do you think we should do something about it?" There was no emotion in their tones; they sounded as if they were only discussing a point of procedure.

"Yes. I was thinking that," said Argus. They both sounded as if they were having a dispassionate discussion about procedure. Argus turned to the two men, "Do _you_ think we need to do something about it?"

"Absolutely not, sirs. This will _never_ happen again," said the soldier whose shoulder was still in pain.

"_Never_, _sir,_" agreed the other one.

"I hope not. For your sakes," said Argus. "Go to the flight deck and stand at attention. Do _not_ move or talk to anyone until I get there. Don't worry, you won't be alone long."

They both gave the Athol salute in acknowledgement and went to obey his orders.

"Lets go find the other trouble-makers," said Argus.

"You didn't ask them what they were fighting about," remarked Reya.

There were sounds of more shouting down the next corridor. "I think I can guess," said Argus as he looked in the direction of the commotion.

"You think it's Galena?" asked Reya.

"I think you were right. Reya, can you go and find her and tell her to stay in her cabin? Stay on guard with her. I'll take care of the others."

"Alright, try not to break too many heads," she told him as he headed towards the noises.

"What about _my_ head? There's just _one_ of me and all of them," said Argus in mock complaint.

"You're head is too hard to break," said Reya as she headed for Galena's cabin.

Argus smiled after her. A cabin door slid open, and Cally peeked out. When she saw who it was, she asked, "What's the disturbance?"

"Sorry, did we wake you?" asked Argus.

"Well, normally the two of you don't make _that_ much noise," said Cally.

Argus's face started to turn red. "It wasn't us," he said quickly.

There were shouting sounds again. "I can hear that," said Cally as she looked in the direction of the noise.

"We seem to be in the middle of a mini-war of sorts," replied Argus. "I suspect that everyone's affected."

"Except you and Reya," said Cally.

"And you and Avon. I should go stop them," said Argus as he went towards the sounds again.

"I'll come with you," Cally followed him.

"What about Avon?"

"He just got to sleep. I don't want to bother him, he's tired," said Cally as she followed.

* * *

For the next hour, Argus and Cally rounded up and sent all of the soldiers to the flight deck with various stages of injuries; some the soldiers inflicted on each other, some by Argus.

As the soldiers began arriving at the flight deck and lined themselves up in two lines to stand at attention, Vila became increasingly mystified. None of them would answer his questions. They just arrived, joined the lines and stood like statues, staring ahead without moving. Most of them had cuts, scrapes or bruises.

"Fine. Be that way," said Vila as he sat down in a huff. "I _like_ talking to myself. Haven't had this much stimulating conversation in weeks."

Before he was interrupted, Vila had been pondering some very important questions; how to get Galena's attention and how to see her without everyone else around. He went back to his thoughts.

It had been lonely on the flight deck without Galena, or even Sester for company. At least having the psychostrategist there, helped him focus on something else. Vila had been spending the last few hours trying to think of ways to have some time alone with Galena, but not having much luck.

_What would she like? A little romance? Some humour? Interesting conversation? Flowers?_

Vila got up and began to pace. He wished that Sester wasn't so busy doing inventory, he really could have used some help. He was certain that the psychostrategist would be a great help in coming up with some devious plans.

There was something nagging Vila. It was unnatural wanting to do something as boring as inventory even if Sester was doing it for a woman. Vila had been too busy with Galena to even wonder if he should be telling anyone else this. All he could think of was the beautiful woman who had entered his life. Vila began speaking out loud to himself.

"But at least I have all of you to talk to." He waved his hands at the silent statues. There was no response, not even a movement. That didn't bother Vila though, he had a captive audience; it was nice to be able to talk to someone even if they didn't answer back. "What do you think? Do you think she'd like flowers?" "Or maybe some chocolate? I bet she'd like that." He leaned towards them, as if he was listening to a response only he could hear.

"Both? Maybe you're right. She's special. She deserves both. That's a great idea." Vila walked towards the couches and began pacing again. "The chocolate I can manage, I'm sure the food dispensers can come up with some good ones. I'm not sure what I'm going to do about the flowers though. But what's life without a little challenge? I'm sure Galena will appreciate it."

At the mention of Galena's name, eighteen pairs of eyes had begun following Vila's movements. Vila was still talking and pacing, absorbed in his own thoughts; not noticing that he was now the centre of attention.

"Course, I haven't figured out how to get her alone yet. She always seems to have _someone_ with her. Cramps a person's style having company. Three's a crowd, if you know what I mean. Maybe I need a distraction." He glanced over at the soldiers, looking for inspiration and noticed them all staring at him. "Is there something wrong?" asked Vila.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Eleven

"What the hell is going on!!" shouted Argus as he almost flew onto the flight deck by taking the steps at a leap. He immediately landed on two soldiers trying to deck Vila and separated them. He waded in with fists flying, separating the over half dozen fights which were being carried on; knocking heads when required. It was mass bedlam. Cally arrived a step behind and began helping; she tended to use less force and more the locking techniques she had learned in her training sessions from Reya.

Argus and Cally had been escorting the last two soldiers to the flight deck when they heard what sounded like war breaking out. Argus had raced ahead and witnessed all of the soldiers and Vila involved in what could only be described as an old fashioned brawl.

Argus stopped and looked at the chaos; obviously something else was needed. He bellowed, "STOP!! EVERYONE STAND TO ATTENTION!" And that includes you!" This last bit was addressed at Vila who was getting up slowly, and holding a hand over an eye that was developing a nice bruise. Faces were flushed and there were sounds of heavy breathing as everyone tried to calm down in the face of Argus's wrath. Cally stood to the side and stayed out of the way. She tried to gauge the emotional situation. Her impressions had been chaotic and explosive when they approached the flight deck earlier. Now things were starting to settle down as Argus walked up and down the flight deck, looking at all of them with a cold gaze.

There was an air of silent disappointment as he paced, but there was no other expression on his face. Unlike the brawlers, he was very controlled. They all flinched as he walked down the lines of men, taking in their dishevelled and battered conditions.

"Lieutenant Dain. Stand forward." Argus spoke calmly and deliberately. The young man gulped and stood forward bravely. He knew that he was in trouble.

"Vila, you too." Though Argus's voice was not as hard when addressing him, Vila looked nervously left and right, hoping irrationally that someone else would own up to the name. With a pained look on his face, which was not helped by the big bruise darkening his left eye, he stepped forward hesitantly. He actually looked better than some of the other soldiers. His quick-wittedness had prevented it from being worse for himself. The soldiers had all been focused on him at first, but a few well-chosen words had caused them to start fighting each other. Vila had generally been able to stay out of most of the fighting and thought he had handled himself quite otherwise. He had been in trouble a little towards the end when two of the soldiers decided to target him, but fortunately intervention had arrived.

Argus stopped in front of the young lieutenant and faced him as the young man continued staring forward. "Did I, or did I not specify that you were all to come to the flight deck and stand at attention until I arrived?"

"Yes, sir. You did," the young man replied without hesitation.

"Then explain why my orders were not carried out."

The young man swallowed nervously. He knew that there was no excuse. "It was my fault, sir."

"Are you saying that you instigated this fight, lieutenant?" asked Argus.

"No, sir. But I didn't stop it," the lieutenant answered.

Argus liked this young man and he knew that part of the problem was not their fault, but in order to maintain control of the situation, this kind of insubordination and breakdown in discipline could not be tolerated. Having a ship full of out-of-control elite soldiers was asking for trouble they could not afford. They still had the encoded information to be dealt with and they might need these soldiers.

Argus looked over the ranks of men and then he said, "Sergeants, stand forward." Two men stepped up. "You will take these men to cargo bay two. Since you all have an excess of energy, you will all do five hundred push ups. Each. When you are done, I will decide what to do next. Go." Argus said dismissively. ""Lieutenant, you stay here. I'm not done with you yet. You will be joining them soon enough." The two sergeants began marching the men to follow Argus's orders.

Argus put a hand on Vila's arm to stop him from following the soldiers out. Vila looked relieved and sat down heavily. He grimaced as he aggravated some of the bruises he had received. The young lieutenant had not moved from where he had been standing at attention.

"Did I say you could sit down?" Argus looked at Vila. Vila sprang up from his seat and grimaced again.

Argus walked between the two of them and then he looked at Cally. She was looking at him curiously. Argus had never used this kind of command tone on the _Justice_ crew before. It was very effective. From an explosive situation, things had calmed down to a level where she was no longer being inundated with strong emotions.

_Remember that Vila isn't one of the soldiers_, she projected to him.

Argus started in surprise and stared at her. She had never spoken to him telepathically before but there was no question it had been her voice in his mind.

He nodded in acknowledgement. "I will."

Argus turned to the young lieutenant. "Well Lieutenant, do you have anything to say?"

"No, sir."

"Tell me what happened." Argus's voice was no longer hard, but neither was it the voice of a friend; it was that of a commander.

"We all came to the flight deck as you ordered, sir. Everything was fine. We were standing at attention. Then something happened." Dain stopped for a moment as he tried to understand what had happened. It seemed like such a trivial thing now; he found it difficult to explain how something so wrong could have happened over it. His face tensed in concentration. "We were standing. And he was talking." Dain indicated his head towards Vila. "We weren't really paying attention. At least I wasn't. But then he mentioned someone's name."

Argus's lips pursed as his suspicions were confirmed. "Galena."

Dain turned his head and stared at the Commander. "Yes, sir. You understand?"

"I'm starting to," said Argus with a tired exhalation of breath. "Go on."

Even though she could only sense him vaguely, at the mention of Galena's name, Cally was aware of the emotional landscape change in Dain; and also in Vila. Vila leaned towards them slightly as he listened.

"Well, there's not much else to explain, sir. Vila was talking about Galena and how he was going to try to see her. He kept going on about her. Something….happened. One instant we were standing at attention and then we were all very interested and we didn't want him to get to Galena first."

"You tried to stop him?" asked Argus. Now he realized how dangerous the situation had been. He glanced at Vila, other than for the large bruise over his left eye, Vila appeared none the worse for wear. Argus wondered if he should have Cally check him out immediately. He wanted to tell Vila to sit down now but didn't want to embarrass him.

The lieutenant looked down with shame, "Yes, sir. I know it was wrong. He's a civilian. We could have really hurt him. I have no excuses."

Argus thought for a moment. This had to be handled very carefully. "Alright, Lieutenant. I am aware of the problem. It wasn't all your fault or that of the men. But this kind of breakdown in discipline cannot be tolerated."

"Understood, sir." The young man straightened his shoulders.

"Go to cargo bay two and do your push ups. I will join the men there shortly."

"Yes, sir." Dain saluted and left.

Argus sighed after Dain left. He said to Vila in a friendlier tone, "Sit down, Vila."

Vila sat down nervously and slowly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as Cally got the first aid kit and came over and began to examine Vila. "Let me take a look at that," she told him.

"Like I was mashed by something very big," replied Vila, touching the bruise over his eye and grimacing. "Do I have to do five hundred push ups too?" he asked worriedly.

"Not unless you want to," said Argus.

"It's not that I can't do it, you understand. But with my eye in this condition…" Vila tailed off.

"You might hurt yourself?" asked Argus with light amusement.

Cally opened up the first aid kit and began applying a patch over Vila's eye. She told him, "Keep this on for four hours. Don't touch it. It will bring the swelling down. You should be fine after that." She turned to Argus, "He's fine. Just a few bruises. Nothing serious."

"That's quite amazing considering," said Argus. "How did you manage it?"

"I'm very good at staying out of trouble," said Vila.

"_Some_ kinds of trouble," said Argus. "Tell me what happened."

Vila's mind went back to the events as he started recounting what happened. He remembered feeling very uncomfortable as the lines of soldiers stared at him. They weren't even facing him, their eyes just followed his every movement. It was very eerie.

* * *

Vila began telling them what happened…

"Was it something I said?" said Vila. He was getting a very bad feeling; his instinct was telling him to get out of there, but he was on duty; he couldn't leave. Vila doubted if Argus would consider being stared at, a valid enough reason for bowing out of flight deck duty.

There was no answer to his question, just lines of "loudly" staring soldiers. He backed up but their eyes just followed. This felt disturbingly familiar. Vila remembered sneaking into a museum as a child and being scared out of his wits. The displays of dead animals and people all seemed to be glaring at him, following him accusingly, just like the soldiers.

_This is silly_, thought Vila. _They're just staring. No harm in that. Is there?_

As long as they didn't move.

_Argus must have told them to come here and stand like statues. Can't imagine anyone else doing this._

"Now, just stay where you are. You're good boys…I mean men…uh soldiers. I'm sure _Commander_ Argus will be here _very_ soon," emphasized Vila.

He looked at them awhile but other than staring, the lines of soldiers didn't any do anything else. Vila let out a held breath and laughed nervously. _Nothing to worry about. I'm just scaring myself. Now where was I? Oh yes, Galena. _Vila began pacing and thinking again, but this time well away from the lines of soldiers. He was still feeling a bit uneasy and they were still staring at him, but he had more important things to do. He really wanted to see Galena.

"Maybe I shouldn't ask you to help. You're all busy…staring. Maybe I can get Sester. If he can tear himself away from doing inventory that is. Or maybe Avon. Or maybe not. He'd probably make some snide comment. He's changed these days but I don't think he's decided how much yet. Better not risk it. Argus? Now there's a man who understands about loving a woman; although he does make a lot of mistakes. But he would understand how I feel about Galena."

All eighteen soldiers took a step forward. At the ominous sound, Vila turned around slowly. He almost fell backwards with alarm when he saw that they were now all a step closer and still staring at him. Vila backed up. "Now let's not be hasty. "

The soldiers took another step towards him. Vila stopped moving. "Was it something I said?" he asked in a nervous but light voice.

One of the soldier said, "Take it back."

Vila was confused. "I haven't taken anything. Honest. Not since…well, let's say not from any of you fine soldiers. If you're missing something, I can help you look for it. I'm friendly that way. Yes. That's me, everyone's friend." He was trying to sound cheerful and non-threatening.

"You want Galena," another one of them said.

"Oh." Vila said, finally understanding. He looked at the soldiers slyly. These were rivals for _his_ Galena. There was no chance of him fighting all of them, or even one of them. What could someone like him do when facing a wall of big burly soldiers who likely could rip him apart with their bare hands? Even Argus seemed on the average side when standing next to them.

Vila said, "It sounds like I'm not the only rival for Galena's affections. Even if I weren't in the picture, you can't share her between the…all of you. Can you?"

The soldiers all looked at each other.

* * *

Vila's account came to an end.

Argus asked incredulously, "You're the one who started the fight?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it starting a fight exactly," said Vila defensively. "More like creative self-defence. "

"Do you know how dangerous that was?" said Argus.

"I thought it might be more dangerous if I didn't," replied Vila. He didn't feel in the least bit sorry that he did. It was them, or him and he had a strong objection to being beaten up.

"And how does your eye feel?" asked Argus sarcastically.

"I didn't do too badly."

Argus studied him for a moment and then he said, "No. You didn't. Alright. Go and get some rest. I'll cover the rest of your shift."

After Vila left, Argus said to Cally, "What do you think?"

"It could have been worse," she told him.

"I know. He's lucky," said Argus.

"Vila is very good at staying alive. And he's clever."

"Not unlike Avon," said Argus.

Cally smiled, "They do share some common characteristics. That may be why Avon always wanted Vila with him. They are similar in many respects."

"Unfortunately this talent for survival doesn't seem to have made him immune to what is happening with the soldiers," said Argus.

"Or with all of the men on this ship," clarified Cally.

"I'm not affected," said Argus.

"Aren't you? Tell me. What were you and Reya doing for the last few hours?"

Argus coughed and looked embarrassed. "Well, we…uh…"

"Yes, I thought so," said Cally, trying not to sound amused.

"What about Avon?" said Argus, trying to move off this topic.

"Yes, Avon too." Cally didn't want to talk about their activities of the past few hours either. For Avon it had been both a passionate and frustrating time. He had wanted to break the final barrier but had not been able to, no matter now much he tried. This had resulted in Avon becoming angry with himself and then closing himself off. It had taken Cally a long while to convince him that she didn't mind and that she wasn't in a hurry. In the end, he had let her in again and they shared a gentle kiss. The stress and struggle had tired him out so she had given him a sedative right before hearing the commotion outside.

"I think we need to talk to Galena," said Argus. "This can't be natural. Do we even know if she's human?"

Cally had been wondering this. "There's one way to find out."

Chapter Twelve

"He's so romantic," sighed Galena, her eyes were bright and dreamy. She was talking to Reya. Reya was not feeling romantic at all; she was getting slightly frustrated. She had been trying to question the woman about her effects on the men on the ship. But ever since Galena had communicated with Kameron, trying to get her to talk about anything else, was an exercise in futility. Sometimes Reya felt as if she was trying to coax a little child to deal with something more serious.

"What were you asking?" Galena asked absently, her eyes finally focussing on who was in front of her.

Reya tried to be patient. "The men on this ship are having an extreme reaction to your presence. Do you have anything to do with this?"

Galena replied with a sad sigh, "Of course. It's one of the burdens I bear. I try not to encourage them but the poor dears can't seem to help themselves."

"Do they normally start fights over you?" asked Reya.

"Some of them have. They're very sweet but I wish they wouldn't do it. I don't like seeing them hurt each other."

"Unfortunately, you might be seeing a lot more of it. Fights have been breaking out here," said Reya.

"Here? You mean on this ship?" said Galena.

"That's what I've been trying to explain to you. The men on this ship seem to be obsessed with you to the point where they've been fighting each other over you," said Reya.

"I don't understand. I don't even know them."

"Well, that doesn't seem to be stopping them. They all want to _know you_," said Reya.

"That's strange." Galena had a way of turning her head slightly to the side when she was puzzled which Reya imagined that most men would find endearing.

"Didn't you just say that men do fight over you?" Reya asked.

Galena was about to answer but the door chimed. Reya went to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Argus and Cally. Let us in."

Reya pressed the control panel to unlock the door and open it.

"How is everything?" she asked them as Argus and Cally entered. She was puzzled when she saw that he was wearing a teleport bracelet.

Argus told her, "Under control, for now. The soldiers are all in cargo bay two doing some exercise. Hopefully that will keep them out of trouble until we can sort things out. I've instructed Zen to monitor things on the flight deck and let me know if anything changes using the comm."

Reya realized that was why he was wearing the bracelet.

As he spoke to Reya, Argus's eyes were drawn to Galena. She seemed even more beautiful than he had remembered; even though he had only seen her several hours ago. _How is that possible? _He found himself staring at her. It was hard to concentrate on what he was there to do. _I have to do something_…_I'm here to do something…what is it?_ Whatever it was, was slipping from his mind. He couldnt remember; the only thing he could do was to bask in Galenas presence, to be lost in her lovely eyes, to….

Reya frowned and took a step to block his view. There was definitely a problem and she wasn't sure that _any_ of the males on the ship could be trusted to deal with it. "You were going to sort things out?" she reminded him.

Cally watched while Reya dealt with the situation; ready to help if it was needed. She opened up her senses fully, straining to stretch her own abilities; trying to catch anything, which might indicate what, was causing the situation on the ship. So far, she still did not sense anything from Galena.

Argus was disoriented as Galena's lovely face was replaced by Reya's worried one. He shook his head slightly as he refocused his eyes on Reya. She was beautiful too; the concern on her face and the love he saw in her eyes took his breath away. _Oh, Reya._ A slow smile spread across Arguss features. He moved towards her and reached out with a hand to touch her. _"_Reya._"_ His voice was soft and reflected his love and desire for her.

"Argus!" Reya said sharply. The alarm in her voice made him stop. He shook his head again struggling against the strong feelings. He remembered vaguely that there was something he needed to do.

Cally was watching Argus and Reya anxiously, ready to intervene. Her Auron sense registered a brief flash of amusement, quickly suppressed. Cally immediately glanced at Galena but there was no indication of anything other than puzzled concern on the woman's face. She still couldn't sense her and there was no other recurrence of the amusement. _Was I mistaken?_ _Did I imagine it? Who did it come from? What does it mean?_

"I was about to do something," said Argus uncertainly.

"Yes, you were going to but now may not be the right time," said Reya.

"It isn't?" he asked. There was great confusion on his face as his feelings tried to sort themselves between two competing objects and a sense that he had a responsibility he needed to take care of; but which he was having trouble remembering.

Reya caught Cally's eyes. Cally understood what she wanted to do and nodded imperceptibly.

"No, it isn't," said Reya firmly as she took Argus by the arm and turned him around. She began guiding the bewildered and unresisting Argus towards the door."You're wonderful." He put his hand over hers; her skin felt soft and warm.

The door slid open as they got near and Reya pushed Argus outside with her as she responded, "Yes. I know you like saying that but now is not the time." Once outside, she continued leading him away from Galena's cabin, but Argus had other ideas. He turned to face her, twisting around as his hand traveled from her hand and up along her arm in a caress. Reya slapped him hard across the face. She was about to tell him urgently to snap out of it when he grabbed her hand, pushed her against the wall and kissed her roughly and passionately. For a moment, she struggled but his desire was overpowering. She found it hard not to be caught up in the sensation of his mouth on hers and his body urgently pressed against hers, but she made one last desperate attempt to control the situation. "Argus, you have to stop!" she said as she turned her face in order to break the kiss and tried to push him away.

"Why?" he asked as his lips trailed down her neck instead.

"This is wrong."

"It's never been wrong before," he told her as he turned her face towards him and was about to kiss her again.

"Look at where we are. Think, Argus. Something is wrong." The worry in her eyes stopped him again. He hated making her worry.

"Something is wrong," he repeated her words. There was a thought… "I was trying to do something…"

"Yes. The soldiers were fighting on the ship. It's a dangerous situation. You needed to find out what was causing it." Her tone was calm, trying to get through to him; appealing to his sense of responsibility and duty.

"Yes. I need to." Argus shook his head. He looked at her, as if seeing her for the first time. "What just happened? Why are we here?" He looked around at the corridor and then at Reya. He slowly and reluctantly let go of her, taking a step back.

"We were in Galena's cabin. You lost control. You must have been affected like the soldiers were."

"I remember going there…how did we end up here?" His hand went to his face where she had slapped him, it was sore and turning red. Argus was confused; he didn't remember being struck by any of the soldiers.

"Yes, I slapped you," said Reya.

"Did I do something wrong when I was affected?" he asked nervously.

"Almost." She was filled with relief; Argus seemed to be coherent and himself again. "I'm not sure if this is significant but something else happened."

Argus was almost afraid to ask; he hoped he hadn't done anything too bad. He wondered if that was why she had hit him. "What happened?"

"You seemed to be _very_ interested in Galena at first. You couldn't take your eyes off her. I stepped between the two of you and then you seemed to focus on me. I got you out of there as fast as I could…" Reya was afraid to think what would have happened if she hadn't. She preferred their amorous displays to be just for the two of them; not in front of an audience. "Well, when we got out here, you became a little more insistent with your…attentions, that's why I slapped you. To snap you out of it."

Argus rubbed his sore face and said wryly, "It worked. But I'm glad that I was only a _little_ more insistent."

Reya put her hand on his cheek where she had slapped him. "I'm sorry. Does it hurt? I had to try to bring you out of it."

"No. It just stings a little." Argus was not about to tell her that it felt as if he had been punched and not slapped. "But that doesn't matter. We have a serious situation."

Reya said, "Yes. I think all of the men on this ship are affected. I don't think that you should go near Galena again. Any of you. Leave this investigation to Cally and me. We'll get to the bottom of this."

"Alright. Here, take this." He took off his teleport bracelet and handed it to her. "You and Cally better keep an eye on things in case Avon or I are affected. I think I'll have a talk with Avon." Reya snapped the bracelet to her wrist as Argus started heading towards Avon and Cally's cabin. After a few steps, he stopped and turned to look at Reya. "There's someone missing."

"Who?" asked Reya.

Argus hit the button on his teleport bracelet. "Zen, locate the tracer assigned to Sester."

Zen reported over the comm's speaker, "The tracer signal is currently transmitting from the medical unit."

"The medical unit?" Argus repeated in surprise. Then he said, "Thank you, Zen. Any movements from the planet? Or within scanner range? Any unusual communications traffic?" he asked.

"No movements are indicated. There has been no deviance in normal communications."

"Continue monitoring," instructed Argus.

"Confirmed."

"What's Sester doing in the medical bay? And why isn't he affected like the rest of us?" Argus wondered out loud.

Reya didn't want to tell Argus what she suspected but she had no choice. Not telling him would create an anomaly. "I sent him there with Vila to help Cally do inventory with the medical stores."

"You sent him there? And he's _still_ there?" Argus scowled, he did not like the implications of this.

"It appears that way."

"I see," he said in a not very pleased voice.

"Don't get that way," said Reya.

"He's obsessed with you," said Argus.

"But he's just doing inventory."

"Don't you see, Reya? He's doing it _for you!_ All of the soldiers and Vila are obsessed with Galena, to the point they're fighting each other. Avon and I are also affected. But because I have you and he has Cally, we're able to transfer these feelings to you. _And so has Sester_."

"It can't be," said Reya, not wanting to believe it; but she was starting to be afraid that he was right. She remembered the encounters in the corridor.

"I'm going to go take care of him. You take care of Galena," said Argus, heading to the medical bay.

She followed. "What are you going to do to him? Remember he can't help himself. He's affected by whatever is happening too."

Argus stopped and turned to face her. He studied her worried face and wondered why she was being so blind to Sester's intentions. "The feelings he has for you started long before Galena came onboard. That's why he has been able to transfer them to you. Galena was not responsible for _that_."

"But he hasn't done anything, Argus. Even now, with all of this going on," said Reya, trying to help Argus put things into perspective.

"He's doing _inventory_. Which _you_ asked him to." He was frustrated that she didn't seem to see the danger.

"Yes, but he's not _doing_ anything _else_. He's not presenting a threat. He hasn't attacked anyone and he hasn't come near me. I think he's able to fight it to some extent, like you and Avon."

"Don't compare us," Argus said coldly.

Reya reached out to touch his arm, "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to make a mistake you'll regret."

"You mean that you'll regret."

That hurt. Her eyes searched his. "You still hold me responsible for what happened between us, don't you?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Argus wanted to kick himself when he saw the pain and guilt in her eyes. He took her in his arms and hugged her. He said gently, "No, Reya. I don't. I never did. But I think that you're blind when it comes to Sester. Even though you're tough and don't take any nonsense from anyone, you also have a natural capacity to care about others. Sester knows it and he's taking advantage of it. I know you don't see it but I want you to be careful around him. And leave him to me. I promise, I won't hurt him unless he poses an active threat. Alright?"

Reya hugged him back and nodded.

* * *

After Reya rushed Argus out of the cabin, Cally watched Galena carefully.

"Is he alright?" asked Galena, her voice had risen with concern.

"You don't have to worry. Reya can handle it," said Cally.

Galena said, "She and Argus make a wonderful couple. It must get complicated."

"What do you mean?" asked Cally.

Galena seemed to think about this for a moment then she smiled, "I mean that theirs doesn't seem like an easy relationship. But it's obvious that they love each other very much."

"They do."

Galena's head tilted slightly to the side and she regarded Cally with a puzzled and concerned expression. "You don't like me, do you?"

Cally was startled; she didn't expect this question to come out of Galena's mouth. "I didn't say that."

Galena said, "You've been watching me since you came in. But you've been trying to make it seem as if you're not." Cally found it interesting that this woman could sound at times sweet and vacuous and at other times very intelligent. Both guises came across as sincere and were very effective, on most people.

"I think you have something to do with what is happening on the ship," said Cally. She was becoming increasingly suspicious of this woman. Cally wondered if Reya had been correct in thinking it odd that nothing emanated from Galena that she could sense. She couldn't explain it to anyone or understand it clearly herself yet. Her own psi abilities were not something she had studied before even though Avon had been trying to encourage her to explore them and understand them better.

Some people were naturally closed; most people had varying degrees of it. This seemed different; it almost felt as if there was a physical barrier preventing her from sensing anything from Galena.

A suspicion began to form in Cally's mind but she was careful to keep it an impression and not allow it to be a surface thought. Nothing could be given away if she wanted to test her idea. She clearly thought a message with her mind, but did not project it .

_Are you human? _

Galena reacted to the unexpected question. "Well, of course I am. What a question to ask."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"We can't leave yet," said Avon as he followed Argus to the flight deck.

"Would you care to explain that? I would really like to deliver our guest _before_ things get complicated," said Argus as he walked with a brisk pace.

"For whom?" asked Avon with a barely suppressed smirk.

"Don't say it. I wasn't the only one looking at her. I doubt if Cally would understand either."

Avon smiled sardonically.

"I'm assuming you found something on the computers?" asked Argus.

"That would be a reasonable assumption," said Avon.

"Can you tell me what you found, _before_ I get a headache?" asked Argus.

Avon gave him a half-grin and said, "Well, since you asked, I did find something of interest. The files I accessed indicate that Ellis is having extensive medical research being carried out."

Argus's eyes widened with interest; he was instantly alert. "What kind of research? And where?"

"That's what I was trying to find out when you interrupted me."

"Damn. You should have told me. Going back in will be too dangerous now. If they haven't already found out that we've rescued Galena, they will soon," said Argus.

"There's no need," said Avon. They arrived at the flight deck and headed to their respective stations. "I've already downloaded the relevant portions of their files. The only problem now is the encryption."

"Can you break it?" asked Argus as he settled himself.

"Given time. ORAC would have been able to do it much faster." Avon checked some readings on the panel in front of him.

Argus said, "Zen, is there any indication from the planet that they're aware of our position?"

Zen responded, "There has been no sensor activity."

Argus said, "Good. That means that the anti-detector screen is still holding. We'll hold orbit here for now until you can break the encryption. Then we can decide if anything needs to be done."

"Alright." Avon finished what he was doing and headed back to the workshop to begin work on the files.

"Avon."

Avon paused on the top step and turned around.

Argus said, "Not right now. Get some rest."

"Is that an order?" asked Avon.

"No. It's a request. I know you've been working almost nonstop. Even if you are feeling better, you're still human. You need rest," said Argus.

"I didn't know you cared," said Avon sarcastically.

Argus sighed. "What do you want me to say? That I don't? You should know me well enough by now."

"Yes, you have an _overdeveloped_ sense of responsibility to your own people," said Avon, there was still a sarcastic edge to what he said, but less of one.

"You would fault me for that?" asked Argus. Sometimes he had no idea where conversations with Avon would go.

Avon hesitated, as if he was trying to decide on something, and then he came back down the steps and walked slowly towards him. "You won't be able to reach your goals if your friends are more important to you than what you want to achieve."

Argus turned away from Avon and looked down at the panel in front of him; they were touching on a sensitive area for him. He said, "If it came down to that, I would rather sacrifice my goals."

"I don't believe you." Avon kept pushing.

Argus looked up. Avon had settled himself in the flight station next to him and was staring at him. "You're right. I wouldn't. But I still wouldn't sacrifice my friends."

"Even if what you're doing is bringing down the Federation?" challenged Avon.

Argus realized that the other man wanted to understand what motivated him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Other than Reya, he had never told anyone before the thing which haunted him the most. Argus wondered if telling Avon would engender trust between them or if it would turn him away. But one thing he did know was that in order for there to be real trust between them, he had to tell Avon the truth.

"Yes. Even that." He looked down at this station again. Somehow it made it easier to say this without looking at someone and seeing their reactions. He began to explain. "You know that I was a commander in the Federation commando units. But I've never told you why I left. Do you remember the killing of the civilians at Zircaster?"

"Yes. It was broadcast widely on the news services. Travis was one of the people convicted of being involved in the massacre."

"I was there," said Argus in a subdued voice. "I was involved too."

"They ordered you to kill civilians and you refused? That's why you deserted?" asked Avon. His voice was in neutral information gathering mode and what he said was not meant to be offensive, but to Argus it felt like an accusation.

Argus grimaced. "I wish that was the way it happened." His right hand clenched in a fist and he said in a tight anguished voice, "I didn't refuse _before_."

"You killed them?" asked Avon, his voice remaining dispassionate. He was watching Argus very carefully, studying him. The other man's shoulders were uncharacteristically slumped, the normal confidence was gone.

"_Yes_." The admission came out in a voice full of anger and self-loathing. Sometimes when he closed his eyes, he could still see the faces. It always made him ill. "When they ordered my unit to go in _again_, I _couldn't_. I quit my commission. They sent military security to detain me but my men helped me to escape."

"That's when you decided to fight the Federation?" asked Avon.

"No. I ran. They sent a death squad after me. I stayed along the outer rim planets. Any place that didn't ask too many questions."

Avon could relate with that; he knew the life of a wanted fugitive long before he ended up on the _London_.

Argus continued, "Then one day, I got hold of a military Role of the Dead from the disaster on Zircaster." He lifted his head and looked at Avon again. Avon could see the anguish on the other man's face. "All of my men were on it. _Every one_. Not one of them survived. None of the other units were wiped out. Just _mine_."

"You think it had to do with their helping you to escape?" asked Avon. He was getting what he wanted; he was starting to understand the why.

"Or they refused to follow orders after I left, but weren't lucky enough to have someone help _them_ to escape. I should have stayed with them!"

"If you had, you would be dead now," Avon pointed out.

Argus faced away from Avon and stared at a point directly in front of his own station. In his mind's eye, he could see the faces of his men; his friends. _All dead now_._ Because of me_. "I should never have endangered them by letting them help me."

There was a pause as each man was caught up in his own thoughts.

"Your men must have known the risk. It was their choice," said Avon. His voice had lost some of its impassiveness. He could see that the other man was wracked by guilt so strong that it threatened consume him.

_This is what drives you. _Avon finally understood; it was something he was intimately acquainted with. For years, he had blamed himself for Anna's death, before he knew the truth. It became a debt that he could never repay; driving him to face death in order to help her brother, making himself undergo torture at the hands of the man who had made her suffer. None of it had been enough though. Responsibility to someone who was already dead was a burden that could never end; not unless you could forgive yourself. Avon hadn't been able to do it. _Neither can you. _He could not imagine being weighted down by so many deaths.

Argus was not a man who lived in half-truths. Avon respected what the other man had done in telling him this. He appreciated the trust and the power Argus had given him by revealing something which was so deeply personal.

"Yes. But _I_ had no right to risk _them_." Argus's voice was still tight with anguish. He could not believe how raw the wounds still were; it was as if it had all happened yesterday and he had just found out that his men had died.

"You would rather risk yourself alone?" Avon understood.

"I wish I had." His voice was full of a wish which was too late.

"That's why you take such great pains to take care of your own people? Because you feel you owe it to them?"

Argus nodded slowly.

"I don't believe you," said Avon.

Argus looked at him, not understanding why Avon was saying this.

Avon continued, "You must have taken care of your men before any of this happened. It's in your character. That's why your men risked themselves for you."

"I wish they hated me. I wish they were still alive so that they could hate me."

"Don't be a fool. That sentiment will not bring them back."

"I know." Argus took a deep breath again, trying to clear his head. "Did you get what you wanted?" he asked, his eyes locked on Avon's. It was difficult to read what the other man was thinking or feeling, but there was no hardness there.

Avon stared back at him for a moment and then he said, "Yes."

"Are you still able to work with me after what I told you?" Argus wanted Avon to say yes; but that part of himself which was filled with self-loathing, wanted Avon to say no, wanted him to be disgusted and turn away.

On the other man's face, Avon could clearly see the fear and the hope, the expectation and the dread. _There are many things we both regret. _Avon's reply was a simple, "Yes."

There was a brief flicker of pain and then he said, "Thank you, Avon. I'm serious about this partnership."

"I know." The air was different between them now.

**********

"Do you find something wrong with her?" Cally asked Reya as they were exercising together.

"You mean besides being so beautiful that all of the men are acting like idiots?" responded Reya. There was a frown on her face which had nothing to do with the weight she was trying to press. She was leaning back against an incline bench, pushing against a resistance arm.

"I'm not referring to her outward appearance. It's the men's reaction to her," said Cally as she lifted her arms over her head to stretch.

"Well, one _is_ tied to the other," said Reya.

"I'm not so sure if that is the only factor at work. The reaction is too extreme."

Reya asked with a puzzled expression, "Have you been able to sense anything from her?"

"No. Nothing at all."

"That's odd," said Reya.

"Not necessarily. Some people are naturally closed," said Cally.

"She looks a bit like you," remarked Reya as she got up from the bench and joined Cally with some cooling down stretches.

"I don't see any resemblance," said Cally.

Reya suppressed a smile and decided not to say anything; even though she had recognized some similar facial structures between the two women.

**********

"I've never seen anyone so beautiful before," said Vila wistfully.

"She is quite attractive," agreed Sester absently. He was waiting for Vila to make a move on the chess board. They were playing a game in Sester's cabin, trying to stay out of the way of the soldiers looking for things to do on the ship. Galena had not come out of her room yet.

"She'd probably never be interested in someone like me," said Vila as he moved a piece forward.

"I imagine a woman like her has a pick of whoever she wants," remarked Sester as he countered. Sester was finding it interesting playing Vila. There was never any question that he could beat him; that was not why Sester was playing. At times Vila showed a keen intelligence, making moves which Sester would not have expected; but the thief was erratic and undisciplined, not to mention he was only half concentrating on the game. His real attentions lay elsewhere.

"Do you think she's come out yet?" wondered Vila.

"Do you want to go and check?" asked Sester. They looked at each other for a second and then they both got up without another word and headed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Fifteen

After the encounter with Sester in the medical unit, Argus headed towards Avon's cabin. On the way, he ran into Vila.

Argus asked, "I thought you were going to get some rest?"

Vila, trying to not look guilty, said, "I was…but…" He definitely didn't want to tell Argus why he was going to the medical unit. "I couldn't sleep because of my eye." He emphasized his lack of truth by putting one hand over the swollen area. Now that he was thinking about it, he had to admit that it _was_ bothering him. He had just been too preoccupied with his thoughts of Galena to notice. "I was going to ask Cally to give me something for it."

"She's not there. Sester is," said Argus.

"Still?" asked Vila innocently.

Argus scowled. "Yes.

"I can get my own pain killer then and maybe something a little extra to help me sleep," said Vila cheerfully.

"Don't let Cally catch you. She doesn't like anyone using the soma for anything other than medicinal purposes," warned Argus.

"But this _is_ medicinal. I won't be enjoying it at all," said Vila.

Argus gave him a hard look that said that he didn't quite believe him. He said again, "Don't let her catch you. And just this once."

Vila grinned and continued towards the medical unit, though it was tempting, he had no intention of using any drug that might interfere with his plans. The soma would definitely do that.

As he walked, Vila remembered what he had thought about Avon earlier. Avon was changing but he hadn't decided how much yet. Vila recognized that this was one of his own areas of decision. The use of soma and other chemical and recreational aids had helped him with fear and stress in the past. He knew that he had allowed it to develop to a point where it could be a real problem. Now that he knew that the Federation was responsible for some of his old behaviour patterns, he didn't know who the real Vila was anymore. He was in a state of flux, just as Avon was; trying to decide who he wanted to be.

It wasn't the time to deal with it though. He had more important things to do. Vila filed it away as something to be dealt with later.

Before he got out of earshot, Argus called back to him. "Vila." There was a sense of urgency in his voice.

Vila stopped and turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"Don't go near Galena until further notice."

This warning immediately made Vila angry but he tried not to let it show. The result was an odd smile on his face.

Argus continued, "I can't explain it yet. I'll tell you later when I know more."

Vila pretended to heed the warning but his head was filled with rebellious thoughts. "Alright. I'll stay away." The two men went their separate ways again.

Vila thought, _Damned Alphas think they can just take what they want and warn the rest of us off. Well, it's not going to work with me this time. I'll show you. _

He thought that Argus wouldn't be one of his competitors; it seemed that he was wrong. The man was trying to get Galena for himself. Vila wondered what Reya would think if he told her, what Argus was up to. He was even more determined to work with Sester now. Vila knew that the psychostrategist had more than enough incentive to help in any plans against Argus.

_Galena is mine. And no one else is going to get her._

* * *

Sester was trying to understand what had happened between him and Argus just a few moments ago. His own uncharacteristic belligerence had been shocking but enjoyable. He could still feel the adrenaline pumping through his body, heightening his senses and making him feel stronger. He wished that Reya were there; he would be able to show her how he felt. No more cleverly hidden intentions; just raw passion. He had never felt like this before; it was exciting. It made him want to run to find Reya, to kiss her, to feel her naked body against his own, to hear her soft and reluctant moans of pleasure as he…

"Argus was right. You _are_ still here."

Vila's unexpected voice broke Sester's train of thought. The psychostrategist's face was flushed. He took a deep breath to calm the tide of feelings that had threatened to engulf him. Vila was giving him a strange look. Sester smiled wryly, "Where else would I be?"

"That's right. You have a _reason_ to be here," said Vila slyly.

Sester eyed him suspiciously. "What do you want, Vila?"

"How about a little mutual cooperation?"

"I thought I was already doing that. I am the Federation liaison on this ship after all," said Sester.

"Seems like you're the only one doing any cooperating," suggested Vila

Sester smiled, "As you said, I have a _reason_ to be here. Neither Avon or Argus trust me. I am trying to build an understanding so that we can work together."

"That's not what I meant," said Vila.

"I know what you meant," said Sester.

Vila offered, "If someone were to arrange for you to have some time alone with a certain female commander. Would that be worth something to you? Hypothetically speaking, of course."

"Subtlety works better when you're not being so obvious, Vila," said Sester. This was a curious proposition from a member of the crew. As a trap, it was painfully inept and as such very insulting to someone of his intelligence. Unless it wasn't; then this opened up some very interesting possibilities. Sester asked, "And what would I be required to do for this hypothetical person in order to benefit from this imaginary act of generosity?"

* * *

Argus used his command override privilege and unlocked Avon's cabin. When he entered, he found that it was not as dim as he would imagine from a room where someone was sleeping. He wondered if that was because of Avon or Cally. Of course, the most unexpected thing he found was not the darkness, or lack of it, it was the sleeping arrangements. Avon was sleeping on a cot next to Cally's bunk.

_They're not sleeping together? Or do they sleep separately afterwards. _This was an awkward situation. The last thing he had wanted to do was make Avon feel uncomfortable. The man already had more than enough to deal with, without adding personally embarrassing situations to them. Argus didn't feel that he had a choice though. He took the bio-injector that he had obtained from the medical unit and applied it to Avon's neck. There was a soft hissing sound and then Argus sat back and waited.

After a few moments, Avon began to stir.

"Avon, wake up," said Argus.

Avon's eyes immediately opened and he turned to the person calling his name. His eyes were instantly bright with alertness and sharp intelligence. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"You could say that," said Argus.

Avon sat up. There was a neutral look on his face as he processed the implications of finding Argus in his cabin.

Argus decided that the best way to deal with a potentially awkward situation was not to acknowledge it. Of course it was always the way he dealt with personally awkward situations himself. He said, "While you were asleep, fights began breaking out all over the ship." He gave Avon an account of the situation, as he knew it.

"Cally and Reya are questioning Galena now?" asked Avon.

"Yes. They'll let us know what they find when they're done. What do you think?"

Avon gave his assessment. "Cally and Reya were right. We need to stay away from Galena for now; until we can gather more data and determine the full extent of the danger. From the little that you have told me, it is highly probable that Galena is the cause of the disturbance," said Avon.

As he was talking, his mind was already busy thinking of the probable ways it could be done; there were many possibilities. If Galena didn't know what was going on (which he doubted) or proved uncooperative (which he thought far more likely) then they would have to investigate the various possibilities themselves. Avon identified that there was another strong likelihood; Galena was either working with Ellis and the aliens, or she was being used by them. Regardless of whether she was or not, she was definitely a danger to everyone onboard the ship. It was another case of the enemy targeting the weakest link, the human element.

Avon said, "I need to break the encoded files as quickly as possible. We have to find that medical research facility. If this is something Ellis and the aliens working with him have done, we have to find out as much information on it as possible, in order to stop them."

Argus said, "Good. I thought you might think that. We'll leave Cally and Reya to work with Galena. And I'll tell them to be careful. There is a possibility that she is working with Ellis.

"I had considered that," said Avon. "We will have to watch her carefully."

"Agreed. Let me know if you need anything to help with the decoding. I will monitor things with Cally and Reya. In the meantime, I'll be in cargo bay two if you need me."

Avon asked, "With the Athol soldiers?"

"Yes. They should still be occupied. I'm going to join them," said Argus.

"Don't tell me. You're going to do push ups with them?" asked Avon sarcastically. He still generally did not believe in pointless actions that served little practical purpose. Avon did very occasionally make gestures purely based on sentiment now, especially when it came to Cally; though he felt that he would draw the line at doing push ups.

"I normally do five hundred," said Argus coldly. "I'm a little behind today." He got up without another word and headed for the door. "You'll tell me when you have some results?" he asked before he left.

"Of course," said Avon. He got up off the cot and stared a moment at the closed door through which Argus had just exited. The other man had not asked about the sleeping arrangements he had with Cally. Looking at the room, it was very obvious. It would have been the perfect time to make a comment of some kind but Argus had chosen not too. Avon knew that he could trust Argus not to say anything to the others.

He felt a pang of guilt at criticizing the man's desire to share in the punishment of the soldiers. Argus invariably meant well and he always tried to never hurt anyone else in the process; just himself. Avon wondered if Reya had the same fear as he was starting to develop; that Argus, in his drive to atone for past sins, would not stop until he got himself killed one day.

* * *

After having a wash and putting on a change of clothing, Avon decided to head towards the medical unit first, rather than his workshop. The breaking of the encoded files was extremely complex and he was anticipating long hours; he needed some chemical aids. Since Cally was preoccupied with in investigation with Galena, now was the perfect time to obtain the necessary drugs.

Avon entered the open room and went directly to the shelves where the medical refill units where kept.

"This is getting to be a very popular place." A voice said from behind him. Avon whirled around.

"What are _you_ still doing here?" Avon asked Sester. The psychostrategist was kneeling beside a container of medical equipment that he had just pulled out from a cupboard.

"It depends on your perspective," said Sester with an easy smile as he put the portable medical scanner he had been holding, back into a box and returned the container to the cupboard. He got up.

Avon frowned at evasiveness of the answer and the fact that with Sester here, he didn't want to risk getting the drugs. "When are you going to be finished?"

"I'm only half done. There is a lot more than I thought there would be," said Sester as he walked over to the refill shelves where Avon stood. He studied the units absently.

"I'll come back later," said Avon as he turned to go.

"Were you looking for Cally, or something _else_?" At the suggestive tone in Sester's voice, Avon turned back to face him. Sester was drawing his fingers along the shelf until he stopped and pulled one out. "Is this what you were looking for?" He faced the label towards Avon.

_Adrenaline-E. _Sester knew.

Avon scowled unpleasantly at him and wondered what kind of blackmail the psychostrategist was contemplating. He was not about to give the man an advantage no matter what was threatened.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Avon without an expression.

"Come now, Avon. After all this time? Are we going to play these games with each other? I'm a psychostrategist. We both know, that _I know_ what you've been doing with the drugs. I don't need to bluff." Sester put the refill unit on the table, with the label facing up so they could both read it. He knew that this was not the only drug that Avon had been sneaking from the medical stores, but this one was the most worrying.

"Don't think that you can blackmail me with this information, Sester. _We both know_ I do not react well to force," said Avon with a cold warning in his voice. The effect was as if he had made a threatening step towards the other man, even though he had not made a movement.

"That was not my intention for bringing it up," said Sester. He had a much more devious use for this piece of information; he would do nothing with it. The effect on Avon would be even greater than if he had.

"You wouldn't have brought it up if you didn't have an ulterior motive," said Avon cynically. Even though he was being aggressive and confrontational, refusing to give ground to Sester, Avon knew that this was a weakness of his own making He had rationalized to himself that it was necessary and that he was in full control; that he would only be able to help the others if he could function like his old self. These drugs helped him do that. Now that Sester was confronting him with it, he realized that he may be fooling himself. He felt ill.

"You still don't believe that I'm trying to make amends for what I did to you?" asked Sester. He had an easy and engaging sincerity that required very little effort.

"I believe it is a motive, just not THE motive," said Avon.

Sester smiled. "One day you will believe me."

"I doubt it," said Avon.

Sester picked up the refill unit again and said with concern, "You realize that this has an addiction factor?"

Avon said, "I know what I'm doing. The factor is low and does not present a problem if I'm aware of it."

"It does present a problem if you _abuse_ it. Did you know that the addiction factor rises significantly with repeated use?"

"It's none of your concern," said Avon frostily.

"I did not help you escape in order to see you destroy yourself," said Sester.

"That's ironic coming from you," said Avon cynically. "I would not need these drugs if weren't for you and Servalan."

"It always comes back to that. Very well. I will not tell Cally. But heed my warning, Avon. Do not continue taking this. Your body will not be able to stand the strain if it has to deal with the effects of withdrawal."

"I will deal with it," said Avon.

"I hope you can," said Sester as he handed Avon the Adrenaline-E.

"Don't think that this gives you an advantage," warned Avon. "It won't. I will make sure that it doesn't." His expression was hard and promised all kinds of danger if he were crossed.

"As I said before, that was never my intention," said Sester. He knew that a friend would not have let this go; a friend would have tried to stop Avon. But his relationship with Avon was much more complex. The only thing he could do was begin to watch Avon carefully. He knew that the way Avon was going, he was headed for trouble. He hoped that he would be there to catch him before he fell. It was for friendship; it would also give Sester an advantage; a much different and more useful one.

Chapter Sixteen

The three women were still in Vanora's cabin talking. Both Reya and Cally were still very suspicious of Vanora; and she was wary of them. Now that her identity had been revealed, she felt exposed and vulnerable.

"We still can't trust the men around you," said Cally. "Not until we find a way to neutralize the affect you have on them. One of us will have to stay with you at all times."

"You still don't trust me? Even though I allowed you access to my mind?" asked Vanora.

"Your psi abilities are much more developed than mine. I can't be certain that what I was 'seeing' was the truth or only what you wanted me to perceive as the truth," said Cally.

Vanora smiled wryly. Both Cally and Reya found this a strange look on the beautiful woman as they tried to revise their opinions of her. There was still a sweetness to Vanora but it was different. Cally wondered if it was just a part of the act; or something that Vanora had lived with for so long, that it had become a part of her.

"Is there anything we can do to dampen or block this ability she has?" asked Reya.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't involved in the research into the physiological aspects of our psi abilities." She turned to Vanora. "But you were. Are there any?"

The beautiful woman said, "I refuse to leave myself defenceless."

"That means yes then," said Reya.

"I doubt if you would believe me if I said no," said Vanora.

"You're right. What is the drug?" said Reya.

"Do you really think that I'm going to tell you? The drug dampens areas of the brain that enable psi abilities. It affects all of them. I will not expose myself to the risk of being completely defenceless. My abilities are the only thing I have. Without them I'm like everyone else," said Vanora.

"You have nothing to fear as long as you stay onboard this ship. We will protect you," said Reya.

"Can I trust any of you, any more than you can trust me?" challenged Vanora.

"Is being defenceless your real concern? Or is it that you don't want to be powerless?" asked Cally.

_You are naïve little sister._ "It's the same thing," said Vanora.

_It isn't, _Cally thought to her.

"Is _that_ why you chose to fight? Because it's not about power? Or because it is?" challenged Vanora.

"It doesn't matter if you tell us or not," said Reya. "We can always give you a tranquilizer and keep you under until we resolve this. Then you will be completely helpless but you won't be awake to worry about it." There was hard look on her face. She did not like that this woman had had access to her brother. The implications of Vanora's abilities and the fact that she had used to them influence men to do what she wanted, was very disturbing.

"I don't think that will work," said Cally. She tried to sense Vanora but the other woman had blocked her again.

Vanora said, "She's right. It won't. This ability works on a subconscious level. It's active regardless of whether I'm awake or not."

Reya said, "The only solution left is to kill you." There was such a grim look on her face that it was hard to tell if she was serious or not.

"You wouldn't do that. You're too principled to kill an unarmed person," said Vanora.

"Cally wouldn't. How can you be sure that I won't?" asked Reya icily.

"I wouldn't be able to survive this long if I didn't have good instincts about people. I know you won't," said Vanora confidently.

An atypical snarl crossed Reya's face. She turned to Cally, "What do you think?"

"I'm _fairly_ certain that you won't," said Cally. "What if we return her to the planet?"

"And run the risk that she really is working with Ellis? Since those are the only two options she is leaving us, then the choice is clear," said Reya. She looked Vanora squarely in the eyes, "If it came down to your life or the life of the people on this ship, I don't have a choice. I may be conflicted about it but I think my principles would survive killing an unarmed woman under those circumstances. I'm a military leader. Tough choices are my job."

"You wouldn't…," said Cally.

"Are you going to try to stop me?" asked Reya. Her eyes caught Cally's for a brief moment then she stepped forward, and took Vanora by the elbow. "Get up," Reya ordered as she pulled her up. Cally didn't say anything or make a move to stop her.

"You can't do this," said Vanora protesting. She tried to pull free but the pressure on her elbow could not be denied. There was a grim and no-nonsense look on Reya's face as she propelled Vanora towards the doorway. Vanora wasn't so certain that she had read Reya right; she looked nervously to Cally, panic creeping into her voice, "You can't let her do this."

Cally did not get up from her seat but she said, "The longer this ability to affect the men is active, the more obsessed they become. The effects have been increasing since you came onboard. Do you really want them all to kill each other? They could destroy this ship, and all of us with it. It's no longer about your own survival. We can't compel you to tell us which drug will dampen your psi abilities, but we also can't allow you to endanger the ship. Don't make it a hard choice for Reya."

Reya had stopped pulling the woman towards the door. Vanora still had a rebellious look on her face but there was also uncertainty. She said, "Alright, I'll tell you. But it's not that simple. It'll have to be synthesized. I hope the level of medical technology on your ship can handle it, we will need some sophisticated equipment."

"The _Justice_ has some of the most advanced medical technology I've ever seen," said Cally.

"It will still take time," said Vanora. "The process can't be rushed."

"It sounds like you're stalling," said Reya. She had still not let go of Vanora's elbow.

"No. I'm not. I'm just trying to inform you of the difficulties."

"Do you believe her? You're the one with the psi ability," Reya asked Cally.

_What shall I tell her? _Cally thought to Vanora. She looked at her expectantly.

"I understand the danger. I'm only trying to help," said Vanora. Her eyes were earnest; looking more like the Galena they all thought had been real.

"We shall see," said Cally.

* * *

Avon stretched his back and tiredly rubbed his eyes. He had been staring at the screen for hours, trying to build the complex program needed to decode the files. He was attempting to apply some new concepts he had developed; it was the only way to break the encoding. His hands went to the back of his neck as he tried to knead the tight muscles. He could feel the onset of a tension headache.

He knew he couldn't let Cally down; he couldn't let any of them down. They depended on him. He had to get this done, no matter what it took.

Avon stared off into the distance, trying to rest his eyes. His mind naturally wandered to thoughts of Cally; he had been finding himself doing that a lot lately. Avon wondered if she was still with Galena and what she had discovered.

A fond smile lifted the corner of his lips briefly. Sometimes she showed as much interest in solving mysteries as he had. He knew she would be able to handle the situation; he had faith in her. It was the kind of trust he had only given to one other person before.

Avon had a strong impulse to speak to her with his mind; to reach out into the darkness to find his source of light. He wanted to hear Cally's soft and comforting voice in his mind. Avon wished he could sense her in the way she could him. It was a very uncharacteristic desire, but it felt right with her. She had become very important to him. When she was not around, he missed her.

He smiled wryly at the sentiment but decided not to send her his thoughts. _Perhaps later._ Now was not the time for uncharacteristic sentiment. It was the time for a more practical expression. He had to break the encryption.

Avon opened a drawer and took out the bio-injector he had obtained from the medical unit. He stared at it; it would be an easy solution to the tiredness. It was taking increasingly more of his energy to maintain the level of concentration he needed; and with Argus interrupting his sleep, he had even less of it than normal. It was very tempting to solve it with drugs.

_Your body will not be able to stand the strain if it has to deal with the effects of withdrawal. _

Sester's words came back to him in warning. Despite Avon's suspicions about the psychostrategist's motivations, he couldn't deny the truth of the message. He would also be letting Cally down if he allowed the drugs to become a problem. Without a second thought, he put the injector back in the drawer and continued working.

* * *

"Is that all you want?" Vila asked Sester. "Don't you want something a little more…"

"Obvious?" asked Sester.

"I was going to say, _useful_. Sometimes you can be so clever that no one will get it," said Vila.

"That usually indicates that you haven't been clever enough," said Sester as he adjusted some numbers on the datapad he had been using for inventory. Vila had come back into the medical bay to talk about their mutual goals and was leaning against one of the cabinets.

"I don't understand why you'd want to do this," said Vila with a perplexed look on his face. "It doesn't make any sense. How is it supposed to help you?"

"You don't need to understand," said Sester. "Just help me to arrange it."

"It seems like a waste of time to me but if that's all you want," said Vila. He had a sneaking suspicion that Sester's psychostrategist mind had figured something out, but he couldn't for the life of him understand what.

"Yes. It's what I want. Now, how can I help you?" asked Sester. He input the final numbers into the datapad and put it down.

"We can't do anything yet. Not unless you can find a way to get Galena away from Cally and Reya," said Vila despondently.

"Don't tell me you're giving up already," said Sester.

"I never said I was giving up," said Vila indignantly. "But I don't see how it can be done. Have you seen Reya? I'm not tackling her."

"Wise man," said Sester. It was one of the things that attracted him to Reya; she wasn't for the faint of heart. There was a strong element of challenge in any relationship with her but for him; the rewards were more than worthwhile.

He looked curiously at Vila. He wondered how much of this attitude was an act. And if it was, was it for his benefit? Or did Vila still prefer having other people think for him; even after finding out that the Federation had encouraged this behaviour in their conditioning of recalcitrant Deltas.

Sester wasn't often required to deal with Deltas in his work. They were usually little more than side inconveniences and easily taken care of. Deltas were either bull headed and were controlled by the application of superior force, or they were easily frustrated and tended to abdicate the thinking to whoever was closest. He wondered if it was something that Vila had thought about yet. Having the thief look to him for guidance was useful and would definitely increase his advantage on the ship.

He wondered how far Vila's intelligence and capabilities extended; most of it seemed untapped. It seemed a shame to waste someone who could possibly be much more.

Sester said, "If you want to succeed with Galena, you have to look at the weakness of the people involved. You already know their strengths, that means you know what won't work with them. Don't view their strengths as difficulties; look at them as possibilities which can be eliminated."

"I _was_ thinking of something. But…" said Vila.

"What's the problem?"

"There is one weakness both Argus and Reya have," said Vila hesitantly.

"Each other." Despite his own personal feelings, this was something Sester could not deny.

"Yes, that's it. I don't really want to hurt them but if I can convince Reya that Argus was in trouble…" said Vila. He didn't feel comfortable mentioning this. It didn't feel right to take advantage of Argus and Reya's feelings for each other in order to manipulate them; but it was the only thing he could think of.

Vila didn't feel comfortable working with Sester either, but as long as he was the one in control of what was done, he felt it would be safe enough. By cooperating, Vila was also advancing his own plans in keeping an eye on Sester and gaining the other man's trust. He was in a good position, as long as he could maintain control of the situation.

"Then she would go to him and leave Galena unchaperoned? That may not work. She has a strongly ingrained sense of duty and there are too many possibilities to get around that kind of situation. She could easily get someone else to help Argus or to have Cally cover her with Galena," said Sester.

"What if she _thought_ that someone was getting Cally to help," Vila said conspiratorially.

"You mean, what if _you_ offered to be helpful but in reality you weren't?" asked Sester.

Vila was animated as he thought out his plans aloud. His enthusiasm was infectious now that he was throwing himself into the planning. "Exactly. And if I could trap them in one of the storage rooms and arrange for the door controls to malfunction. Then they wouldn't be able to get out. And I could swipe Reya's teleport bracelet so they couldn't contact anyone." There was a smile of anticipation on his face and his face was flushed with excitement. He was really looking forward to being alone with Galena.

"The plan sounds feasible. But you've forgotten one very important thing," said Sester.

Vila thought it over but couldn't identify anything he had overlooked. "What did I miss?" He wished that Sester would stop over-thinking things. The plan was perfectly fine and would get him what he wanted.

"What happens afterwards?" asked Sester.

"I get to have Galena all to myself. That's the whole purpose of the plan. What's wrong with that?" asked Vila.

Sester sighed and asked, "How do you think they're _all_ going to react afterwards? I don't think they'll be very happy with you. Do you? You may have gained some temporary time with Galena but in the end, it doesn't do you any good; unless your charms are so irresistible that you can get her to run away with you. Then there's the little matter of Kameron Reve, her warlord lover? He's not known for being forgiving."

"I hadn't thought that far," said Vila with consternation.

_It's a common failing_, thought Sester but didn't say it. This human weakness often made a psychostrategist's work much easier than it should be. People had a tendency to be tunnel-visioned; so focused on their immediate goals that they couldn't see the larger implications of their own actions.

Sester wondered if Vila had been told about the problems surrounding Galena. From the way Vila was acting, either he hadn't been told or he didn't believe it. The likelihood was that Argus had told him and Vila had mistaken it as ploy. Sester surmised that if he tried to tell Vila, that the same thing would happen, Vila would stop being so cooperative and begin seeing him as a threat for Galena's attentions.

"Why don't you concentrate on removing Argus as a threat?" asked Sester.

Vila didn't like the sounds of this. He asked, "What do you have in mind?"

Sester smiled, "Nothing too drastic. But Argus also has another weakness where Reya is concerned. He's afraid of her."

Vila started laughing. "We are talking about Argus, aren't we?"

"I'm serious," said Sester.

"He loves her. Why would he be afraid of her? It doesn't make any sense," said Vila.

"He's afraid of her precisely because he does love her," said Sester. He hadn't understood this before either, until he met Argus and Reya. "She means everything to him. He's terrified of letting her down or hurting her. He would never forgive himself if he did."

Vila's face had softened and there was a far away look in his eyes, "That's beautiful. I wish Galena and I were like that."

This was one of the reasons why Sester hated Argus; he wasn't sure he was capable of giving Reya that kind of love. But it was also why he respected him.

Vila had a troubled look on his face, "I don't know. It doesn't feel right to use their feelings that way."

"But if he also has feelings about Galena, then that's not right either. You would be helping them, Vila," suggested Sester.

"Well, I suppose it's alright then." Vila wondered if he had just allowed himself to be persuaded because he had a vested interest in having Galena all to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Seventeen

"Ow. Can you be a little softer please? Or maybe I could get Galena to do it… Ow!!" Argus yelped as Reya pressed down harder on his shoulder muscles. He was lying faced down on a towel on the ground while Reya was attempting to give him a massage. He twisted around to face her with a grin, "I was kidding. Ow."

Reya sighed. He was being very uncooperative because he kept turning around and wanting to do something more interactive.

Argus complained, "Are you sure it's supposed to hurt like this? I thought you wanted to make it less painful, not more."

"Stop being such a baby, Argus. You've obviously never had a massage before," Reya told him as she gently pushed him back down so that she could continue. The muscles around his shoulders, back and arms were very stiff. "What possessed you to do push ups with the soldiers? And five hundred? I thought you were going to go there and get them to stop after a hundred or two."

"I did," he mumbled into the towel.

Reya stopped kneading his right shoulder. "But YOU did five hundred?"

"Yes," came the muffled voice. "Ow! Can you stop? I think I have several bruises now."

"You're going to get a lot more if you don't explain to me why you would do something so idiotic. Are you _trying_ to kill yourself?" asked Reya as she started working on him again.

"A little exercise never hurt anyone," said Argus. "Not unless you get a massage afterwards," he mumbled. "Ow!!"

"Stop moving around so much," said Reya.

"That's easy for you to say," he said incoherently into the towel. "You're not the one being tortured."

"This is not torture," said Reya.

"How can I tell the difference? Ow."

"If I were going to torture you, believe me, you _would_ be able to tell the difference," said Reya. "Turn over."

Argus rolled to face her. There was a big grin on his face. "Are we done? Can we do something else now?"

"No," said Reya firmly as she took hold of one of his arms and sat down beside him. She began working on his arm muscles.

"I know what would really make me feel _much_ better," he said with a grin.

"We are not doing that," said Reya.

"Why?" He looked very disappointed.

"That's the pheromones talking," she told him.

"Yes, and they're telling me to do many _interesting_ things," he said suggestively as he tried to put his arms around her.

Reya put her hand on his chest and guided him back to the floor. "Behave yourself. I have some very important things to tell you," said Reya.

"Oh?" Argus's tone immediately changed and he became serious. "What did you find out from Galena?"

"First of all, her name is not Galena. It's Vanora. And she's an Auron, like Cally."

Argus looked confused. This was the last thing he had been expecting to hear. "I don't understand. You mean she's an alien? And she lied to us about who she is?"

"Yes. Cally seems to know her. Or at least, know _of_ her. She's a scientist who did research into the sending of telepathic signals into human minds. It seems that there was some political conflict over the research and it was stopped. But Vanora and another scientist stole the research and have been using it for personal gain."

"Let me guess. The things that have been happening on the ship came out of this research? No wonder the Aurons wanted to stop it."

"You're partially right. Vanora is able to excite certain areas of the human brain that are associated with the operation of pheromones. She can influence men to fall in love with her and make them want to do things for her. But she says that she has never been able to use it on this mass a level before. It's always been very individual. She says she's lost control over it and can't stop it," said Reya.

"You don't believe her," said Argus. He could read Reya very well; he had noticed the strong tone of scepticism.

Reya said, "I didn't say that. I just don't think she has a compelling reason to tell us the truth."

"What do you want to do?"

"Cally is with her now. I think we're going to have to watch her carefully. Do you think that you can ask Avon to make another one of those tracer bracelets?"

"I'll ask him once you finish torturing me," said Argus with a slight grin.

"You're hopeless!" she said affectionately as she let go of his arm. "Fine. Your other arm can suffer."

Argus sat up and tested his arms and shoulders. "That does feel much better. Except for the one you _didn't_ do."

"That's the gratitude I get." She rolled her eyes. "Next time all of you can suffer."

"Well, if it's gratitude you want. I can be _very_ obliging," said Argus as he tried to put his arms around her again.

"Can we save the 'obliging' for later? We have work to do," said Reya as she untangled herself from his attentions and stood up.

Argus sighed. "You're right. Have you found a way to neutralize the effect that Gal…I mean Vanora, has?"

"She _says_ that there is a drug which can suppress the psi centres in the brain," said Reya.

"Do you believe her?" asked Argus.

"I won't believe it until I have proof that it's working. She's too self-protective to be trusted and I get the impression she's stalling. She doesn't want to give us the drug, even though she says she does."

"Is Cally able to verify what she says?" asked Argus.

"Neither of us are sure. She can read her to some extent. They're sisters apparently and that means that they're highly attuned to each other."

"But?"

"Cally says that Vanora's telepathic abilities are much more developed and powerful than hers. She's able to block Cally completely when she wants to; and to control what she can or cannot read from her mind."

"I don't like the sounds of that," said Argus with concern in his voice. "We're going to have to be careful."

"I know. That's why I want the bracelet. And I want Avon to make a special modification to it," said Reya.

"Alright. He is busy at the moment but I'll see what he can do," said Argus.

"How is he getting on with the decoding? Is he close?"

"He said it'll probably take another day," said Argus. He paused and looked at her for a moment before saying, "We might have to do something more drastic if Vanora proves that she can't be trusted. With this ability, she's much too dangerous if she is only acting for self-interest and is not bound by a conscience."

"What are you thinking?" asked Reya. This had also been at the back of her mind; it was a disturbing possibility that she had not discussed with Cally.

"Either we will have to exile her to an uninhabited planet where she won't be able to harm anyone or destroy the areas of her brain which enable psi abilities."

Reya grimaced.

"I know you don't like it," said Argus, when he saw her reaction.

"I don't," said Reya. "But I have been thinking about it. I don't want to say anything until we know for certain whether we can trust her or not."

"It may be too late then," Argus warned her. "As you said, it's very hard to tell if she's telling the truth. And not just because of her ability to block Cally. She's been able to fool us all with her act. We can never really trust her, even if she does tell us the truth. She's shown that she's capable of using many faces."

"She definitely is an accomplished actress," said Reya, remembering how sincere Galena sounded when they had conversed.

"I hope for her sake that this drug works, or we'll have to make this decision sooner rather than later. You and Cally keep managing things with her. I'll take care of the rest of the team, and the soldiers,"

"Alright."

* * *

Argus went from his cabin, straight to the workshop.

"You look terrible," he said the moment he saw Avon in front of the computer.

Avon looked up at him, his face was pale and there were dark shadows under his eyes. After staring at Argus for a moment, he returned his attention to the screen without saying anything.

Argus asked, "Have you gotten _any_ sleep since you started working on this?"

Avon said absently as he made some adjustments to the program he was working on, "I can sleep after I'm finished. I'm very close."

Argus shook his head. "This is important, but not as important as your health. I don't want you to collapse on me. I already have one woman trying to torture me; I am _not_ having two of them."

Avon looked up again while Argus lowered himself slowly into a chair. Despite Reya's efforts, Argus still felt stiff and sore; but at least he was fairly mobile now.

"What happened to you?" Avon asked.

"Don't ask," replied Argus. "All I can say is, don't ever let Reya give you a massage."

"Ah. Because of the push-ups. You…"

"Don't say it. I'm not here to listen your opinions on irrational gestures," said Argus.

Avon gave him a light sarcastic smile. "Alright. Then why are you here?"

Argus gave him a summary of what Reya told him about Vanora.

Afterwards, Avon looked deep in thought. Or rather even deeper in thought than normal.

He commented, "This is serious. If Vanora's partner is the one who was responsible for the mind interceptor that was used on Blake, and this is part of the same research, then it's too dangerous to allow anyone access to this knowledge. It has to be destroyed."

Argus said, "And we have to neutralize Vanora somehow."

Avon asked, "Did she sell this research to Ellis and the aliens? Was she working with them?"

"Reya and Cally are working on the assumption that she may have. That's why they're keeping a close eye on her. I thought it was odd when we rescued her on the planet. Her room was not locked from the outside. Only on the inside."

"It does seem highly suspicious," agreed Avon.

"Do you think you can make another tracer bracelet? And make the adjustments that Reya asked for?"

"It's fairly simple. I should have thought of it myself," said Avon. "I think I'll make the same changes to Sester's bracelet."

Argus grinned. "Yes, that would be useful and he won't like it one bit."

Avon said, "No he won't." There was a grim smile on his face. He said to Argus, "When I said neutralize Vanora, I wasn't just referring to the effects she has on men."

"I know," said Argus. "But I want to leave that as the very last option."

"You're fooling yourself," said Avon.

"I suppose that's better than _calling_ me a fool," said Argus wryly.

"From what you've told me, I doubt if you can appeal to her better nature. She probably doesn't have one," said Avon.

"That's what some people say about you," said Argus.

"And they would be right," said Avon coldly.

"I don't think that I'm the only one fooling myself here," said Argus.

"If you think that, then you are a fool," said Avon.

"Then lets both be fools and try to find a way out of this without resorting to more drastic measures," said Argus.

"Alright."

"And can you _please_ get some rest before Cally comes after me for being a slave driver?"

"I'll think about it."

"You would do it just to see what Cally would do to me, wouldn't you?"

Avon smiled, "The thought had crossed my mind."

Argus tried a different approach, "Do you really _want_ Cally to worry about you? Right now, my guess is that she's been too busy with Vanora to notice that you haven't been taking care of yourself."

"You're going to tell her?" asked Avon.

"The thought had crossed my mind," said Argus.

Avon smiled wryly, "Alright. I'll go back to my cabin."

"And get some sleep," stressed Argus.

"Alright. I will go back to my cabin and get some sleep. Are you satisfied?"

"Cally will be. If she knew," said Argus. He said wryly, "We both have formidable women to contend with."

"Would you wish otherwise?" asked Avon as he got up from his chair.

"Would you?"

"We would truly be fools if we did," said Avon.

"Agreed."

Chapter Eighteen

The crew of the _Justice_ (with the exception of Reya, who was keeping an eye on Vanora), were seated in the conference area on the flight deck. They were eagerly awaiting Avon's report on the encrypted files.

"Our suspicions were correct," said Avon. "Ellis Reve was responsible for the alterations which were made to the psi-centres of Vanora's brain. Or more correctly, it was the Andromedans."

"We have a name for our hairy aliens now?" asked Vila.

"I doubt that's what they call themselves. But as a name, it will suffice until we have something better," said Avon.

Cally who was sitting next to him, was watching him curiously. She couldn't read him very well; his mind was in neutral information dissemination mode but his eyes were intense and full of energy. _Avon. _

He glanced at her; there was an undetermined question in her eyes. _Yes, Cally? he thought towards her._

_Are you…all right? _She couldn't identify if something was wrong but she was vaguely aware that something was slightly different. Cally wondered if it was simply the making of a new discovery that was causing it. The solving of problems and mysteries was something he enjoyed.

Avon replied_, Of course. Why do you ask? _

To everyone else, Avon seemed to be taking a long pause to stare at Cally.

As there didn't seem to be anything mentally wrong with him, Cally couldn't give him an adequate reply. _Nothing. I've been so busy with Vanora that we haven't had time to talk to each other. _

_That's true. But now is not the appropriate time. _responded Avon.

Argus coughed. "Avon. Is there any sign that she was working with them? Or if she was aware of the modifications made?"

Avon broke his gaze and stared at Argus. "Yes." The ability to 'speak' to Cally because of her telepathic ability was distracting. In one way it was something he was getting very comfortable with. In other ways, he had not yet adjusted to the two streams of active communication.

He said, "The files don't indicate one way or the other. Of course, they aren't likely to advertise it."

"So we will continue to operate under the assumption that she did," said Argus.

"That's the most advisable course of action. There is, however, another problem." As Avon said this, a slight smile lifted the corner of his lips.

"Another one? Don't we already have enough?" asked Vila with a groan. Now that he was faced with the reality of the situation, he realized that Argus had not been trying to warn him off because he was interested in Galena for himself. Vila still found it hard to believe that the feelings he had been having were not his own. They felt so natural and he had wanted to feel them.

The others on the ship had their own close personal relationships. Vila recognized that he was feeling left out and alone. He had been looking forward to establishing a closer relationship with Avon; now that some things had been resolved between them. And they had made a good start.

But Avon had more than enough occupying his attention these days; with the demands on his time and his reduced physical capacity not allowing him to do more. Whatever energy he had left was spent with Cally. Not that Vila could blame him; he just wished that there was someone he could spend his time with too. Instead, he had Sester.

"This one is even more serious than the one we are currently facing," said Avon.

"What is it?" asked Argus.

Avon said, "This may be an indication that Vanora is working with them, but it's not conclusive. We don't have enough knowledge about the Andromedan's level of medical technology."

"They're doing research on controlling the human mind?" asked Argus with alarm.

"Not exactly," replied Avon.

"What then?" asked Argus.

"They've been experimenting with cloning," said Avon.

"They've cloned Vanora?" It was Cally's turn to exclaim in alarm. The idea that the Andromedans were cloning Aurons was disturbing. "If they are able to make the same adjustments to their brains as they did to Vanora's, then humanity will be helpless."

Everyone reacted worriedly to this news.

Vila said, "That's easy, then. We find a way to block the telepathic signals."

"It isn't that simple," said Cally. "My people were never able to. Telepathic signals differ from other ones, they operate in a different dimension, not just a different frequency. They can only be blocked by another mind."

Avon recalled Cally saying something about the other-dimensionality of telepathic waves. The only way he had been able to prevent ORAC from being tampered with by beings from a different dimension was to set a disruption bomb. Anything trying to access ORAC using these signals, would trigger an explosion.

"Well, we're spaced then," said Vila. "We might as well start running now."

"It's even worse than that," said Avon.

"How could it possibly be worse? Didn't you just say that they're building an army of telepaths that can control us?" asked Vila.

Argus asked, "Alright Avon, what aren't you telling us?"

They all turned towards Avon expectantly.

He said, "They're not only experimenting with cloning. They have also been researching the possibilities of combining their own genetic imprint with Auron DNA."

Several mouths opened in shock. "We can't let them," Cally expressed with horror.

"You know, you really should check out the possibilities of becoming a harbinger of doom," groaned Vila. "I think you would be overqualified."

Avon caught Cally's eyes. _I'm sorry, Cally _he thought towards her. He said, "I'm afraid we may already be too late. From the files I was able to decrypt, they've already succeeded in combining certain elements of the Auron genetic code into their own. Vila was right in saying that the Andromedans are building an army of telepaths. That is the purpose of the cloning."

"How far along are they?" asked Argus.

"As I said, they have been able to combine some elements, but not the more complex ones. At the moment the new hybrids are only capable of simple telepathic influence."

"Vanora said that her ability to affect the brain pheromone receptors in the brain involve the simpler telepathic signals Aurons are capable of," said Cally. She was very troubled.

Argus grimaced, "That's not good."

Avon had been watching Cally carefully as he spoke; he wasn't finished yet.

Argus said, "How far along is the cloning process? Do they have an army yet?"

Avon said, "Fortunately not. The hybrids are still in the gestation stage. The Andromedans should be able to speed up the maturation process and produce a fully functional adult within a matter of weeks. But as this is the first group, they're being cautious. That is the only reason why we still have time."

Argus said, "Right. Did you find out where this research is taking place and where the hybrids are being developed?"

"You're not thinking of destroying them?" asked Cally, not liking the idea of killing babies, even if they were enemy ones.

This was why Avon had been very aware of her; he knew the step they had to take. "We have to, Cally," said Avon. "We can't allow a chance that the aliens will be able to possess the ability to control human minds. Just destroying the research is not enough. We have to destroy the entire complex and everyone in it. If even a single hybrid is allowed to escape, the Andromedans will have access to the genetic possibility of doing this again. It is a regrettable but unavoidable step we have to take."

"It's not as if we haven't done it before, Cally," said Vila, trying to help. "Remember that alien projectile we brought onboard the _Liberator_? The one with the genetic banks? We had to destroy that one. Otherwise we would be up to our armpits in homicidal maniacs."

"Then you'll have to kill me as well," she said coldly. "All they need is Auron DNA. Any Auron will do."

"We would never kill you," said Argus. "But Avon's right. We can't allow the hybrids to be under alien control."

"And if _I_ were under their control? Would you have to kill me too?" asked Cally. She looked straight at Avon. "Would I become a regrettable but unavoidable step too?"

There was a flicker of pain in Avon's eyes but he kept his face neutral. "Cally." _I would never do that to you. I will never allow anyone to do that to you._ He said in a gentler but still neutral voice, "I understand that they are part-Auron and you feel a kinship to them, but we cannot allow sentiment to rule our actions. The danger is too great."

Argus said, "Cally, if we had any other choice, I would not be doing this. But, as Avon said, our window of opportunity to stop this is limited."

"Then you will stop it without my help," said Cally.

Argus nodded. "I understand. Avon, show us where the complex is. We need to start making tactical plans."

Avon, Argus and Vila began discussing the infiltration of the base while Cally got up, unnoticed and walked towards the flight deck steps. She walked slowly. Her heart was troubled and heavy with sadness at what they were about to do. She had already lost most of her own people due to the plague which Servalan had released. Cally could not stand the idea of losing these too; even if they were part-alien and were meant to be used against them. She couldn't believe that there wasn't another way.

Avon glanced up and saw her leave. For a brief moment, there was sadness in his eyes as well, then he turned back to Argus and Vila.

* * *

Later during the night cycle of the ship, Avon returned to their cabin. He had been planning with the others and was exhausted; he was expecting Cally to be asleep already. Avon entered the darkened cabin silently, trying not to disturb her. As his eyes adjusted to the slightly illuminated cabin, he saw that she was sitting in a chair.

_You were waiting up for me? _he thought the question to her with surprise.

_I couldn't sleep,_ replied Cally.

He nodded sadly. _I'm sorry, Cally. I knew you wouldn't like it. _

_Is that why you didn't tell me first? _Cally projected to him as she stood to face him.

Avon grimaced slightly but he did not take his eyes off her. _Yes. _

_Does our relationship mean so little to you that you wouldn't tell me something this important? _

There was a troubled look on Avon's face as he said, _You're very important to me. _He reached towards her to emphasize what he was saying, but she turned away from him.

Avon grimaced at her reaction_, I didn't know how to tell you. _

_You didn't seem to have any problems on the flight deck_, accused Cally, with her back still facing towards him.

Avon put a hand gently on her shoulder. He was relieved when she didn't brush him off or move away from his touch. _I've never known how to say difficult things in a way that won't hurt. _

She turned to face him again and asked, _Have you tried? _

Now that she was facing him, Avon found himself putting his arms around her. Cally rested her head on his shoulder. Avon said, _I did try with Anna. She found my attempts…amusing. _He smiled wryly.

_I wouldn't mind a little amusement, now and then_, said Cally. _In the future, can you tell me these things, no matter how much you think it will hurt me? _

Avon drew back to look into her eyes, _I promise, Cally. _

_You won't stop your plans though, will you? _she asked.

_We can't_, said Avon.

_Will you promise me something else? _asked Cally. _I'll continue to think of a different solution. If I find one, will you consider it? _

_Of course, Cally. I will as well. But you have to understand that as long as we don't have another course of action, we have to carry on as planned. _

_That's all I ask, _said Cally. There was a sudden look of surprise on her face.

_What's wrong?_ asked Avon.

_You're holding me_, said Cally. There was a gentle smile on her face and a sense of wonder.

Avon looked down in surprise. Their bodies were pressed lightly together as he held her in his arms. This was the first time he had been able to do this without a reaction of repulsion or fear. Unfortunately, now that Cally brought his attention to it, he could feel the old negative responses stirring; as well as anger at his own weakness.

Cally was very aware of the play of emotions inside his mind. _It's all right, Avon. _She moved to draw away but Avon tightened his arms around her.

_If I could do it a moment ago, I must be capable of doing it. _Avon's logic told him that it must be possible. He held onto her firmly, even though every instinct was telling him to break off their embrace. _I wasn't thinking about it before. I was focused on you; that must be the key. As long as I'm not thinking about the physical aspects of intimacy, it should be fine. _

Avon forced himself to concentrate; trying to impose his will over his own body. After what seemed to be an eternity, his efforts began to prevail. Cally could feel the turning of the tide as he relaxed against her and his arms were no longer tight with tension; he wasn't holding onto her with desperation. Cally rested her head on his shoulder again and they held each other; enjoying the companionship, and the warmth and comfort of each other's bodies.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nineteen

"Ew. I think something just ran up my leg," said Vila trying to shake his leg violently.

"Quiet!" Argus whispered as firmly but as quietly as he could.

He, Vila, Avon and a group of the Athol soldiers were crawling through a narrow, dark, dank, odorous and rodent infested tunnel.

"Why do we have to crawl through the muck, anyway? There must be a much better way of getting into this complex," said Vila.

"Yes, there is. It's called the front entrance. I believe they will even provide a reception," whispered Avon, who was behind him.

"Why couldn't we just teleport up to a window, like the last time?" asked Vila in a much quieter voice. Being in dark and small enclosed spaces still made him feel uncomfortable. He did not like it here and talking seemed to make him feel better.

"You know why. They have an energy shield protecting this building. The teleport will not operate through it," said Avon.

"Well, that's not very friendly of them. Downright anti-social if you ask me," said Vila.

"No one asked," said Avon as he tried to adjust the equipment bag over his left shoulder. It tended to hamper his movements.

"Hey," said Vila, stopping his own progress to look back at Avon.

Avon stared up at Vila for a moment and then he nodded.

Vila grinned at him, "You asked."

"So I did. Don't let it get to your head," said Avon.

"Who me?" asked Vila with feigned innocence.

"Exactly," said Avon as he levelled him with a glare.

Vila's grin widened as he returned to crawling through the tunnel. A touch of a grin also touched Avon's lips as Vila faced forward again. They were both trying.

Avon knew one of Vila's sources of nervousness was because of the memories of the shuttle Servalan had given him. Despite knowing the truth, it was a 'reality' they had both lived with for far too long.

"Will both of you be quiet?!" said Argus. "Or we might as well be walking through the front entrance." He put up his hand in a closed fist suddenly.

Everyone stopped and listened. Ears strained to hear any sounds indicating danger. Dripping water seemed to make inordinately loud splashing noises; but other than occasional sounds of small scurrying feet, there was nothing in the tunnel with them.

Argus signalled them to move forward again.

"I wish you would stop doing that," said Vila. "You're making me nervous."

Argus gave him a look that clearly said to be quiet.

Vila whispered apologetically, "Sorry. I talk when I'm nervous."

As they continued slowly forward, they all recalled why they were taking this scenic route into the complex.

* * *

Argus said, "Of course, the most efficient way to destroy the complex is to use the neutron blasters. A precision strike at the coordinates. There won't be anything left of the building and they won't know what hit them until it's too late."

Avon and Vila absorbed this suggestion. The plan was quick, decisive; and it would achieve their objectives with very little risk to themselves. For a long moment, no one said anything and then Avon said, "We can't yet."

They all stared at him.

Argus asked, "Are they shielded against energy weapons attacks?"

"No," responded Avon.

"There are ships over the planet?" Argus asked.

"No," responded Avon.

"We don't have enough firepower to destroy the building?"

"We have more than enough weapons capability," said Avon.

Argus stared at him irritably, "Can we get to the end? Before I exhaust every possibility you could say 'no' to?"

Avon gave him a brief impish grin and then he said, "I promised Cally."

Argus grimaced slightly upon hearing Avon's reason. Reya was not very happy with him either and she had made it clear to him in no uncertain terms what she thought of his plans. Argus was feeling miserable. He did not like taking this step, but he didn't see that they had any other choice. He had steeled himself to do what was necessary. "I'm surprised at you, Avon. I would have thought that sentiment would be the least of your motivating factors where survival was concerned. We can't afford sentiment here."

"It's not sentiment," said Avon. "I didn't say that destroying the complex would not be an option."

"You found another way?" His ears pricked up; there was a hopeful expression on Argus's face.

"We need to infiltrate the base and plant charges."

Argus shook his head, "That's just stalling for time. If we're going to destroy the complex, then let's just destroy it. Why give them a chance?"

"It's not the Andromedans we are giving a chance to by doing this," said Avon.

Argus nodded. "Alright." The human side of him welcomed this idea, even though it was little more than a delay. The commander side of him knew that it was a risk with very little to gain.

"Since we're going in, it would be a good idea to infiltrate their computer systems as well," suggested Avon.

_Thank you, Avon. _

Avon started at the sudden voice in his head. _Cally?_

"What's wrong?" asked Argus at Avon's inexplicable reaction of surprise.

"Are you alright?" asked Vila worriedly.

Avon held up his hand. "I'm fine. Continue."

"You're sure?" asked Vila, still concerned.

"I am," responded Avon, not inviting any further questions.

Argus continued, "We'll need to involve Lt. Dain and his men. I'll get Dain." Argus went over to the comm system to contact Dain.

Cally projected to Avon, _I'm sorry to startle you. They must think something's wrong with you. _

_That would not be unusual_. Avon thought outwards to her as he and Vila watched Argus contacting the Athol lieutenant. _I thought you couldn't read my mind?_

_Don't worry, I can't. _Cally projected reassurance to him.

_Then how did you know what we were just talking about? _Avon thought to her.

_There's only one way I can. You sent your thoughts outwards so that I could pick them up, _responded Cally.

_I didn't realize I was doing that, _he thought to her along with a strong sense of consternation.

_On a subconscious level, you must have wanted me to know. _

_That's very inconvenient_, Avon thought to her.

Cally sent an impression of amusement and sympathy.

_I'm glad that you find it so amusing,_ thought Avon.

_I'm sorry. I will leave you alone now and I'll try not to eavesdrop. _

_That would be much appreciated, _Avon thought to her.

At the tone in his thoughts, Cally sent him a clear impression of a chuckle. Then in serious tone, she projected, _Thank you, Avon. For trying to give the children a chance._

_I didn't say that destroying them would not be an option, _Avon warned her.

_I know. _

Argus came back and sat down. "He's on his way here."

* * *

The night before, right after Cally had walked out of the flight deck and Avon, Argus and Vila's plans to destroy the research complex, she went to see Reya and Vanora. She told them of what Avon had discovered, without telling them of what they were planning. Cally and Reya proceeded to question Vanora about the existence of the hybrids.

"They made clones of me?" asked Vanora.

"Don't tell me that you didn't know," said Reya cynically. Vanora looked genuinely shocked, but Reya was maintaining a high degree of suspicion towards her.

"I didn't," said Vanora. She sat down. Her face looked pale. "I thought…"

"What did you think?" asked Cally. She had been able to read how stunned Vanora had felt when she heard the news. But she knew that she couldn't tell if Vanora was being genuine or not. The woman had far too much control over her own psi abilities.

"I've been aware of something; at the edge of my consciousness. It seemed familiar. Echoes of something I should know. I didn't understand it until now. They _are_ my children. They're extensions of me." _I don't have to be alone anymore_.

Cally glanced at Vanora in surprise. It was a brief and stray fragment of thought that escaped from the wall of blankness Vanora normally presented. Vanora seemed to be looking inwards, not aware of anything in the room.

"They're not identical clones of you," said Cally. "Your genetic material was spliced with that of the aliens. They're hybrids."

"But I can _feel_, they're mine," said Vanora. "There are certain telepathic imprints which are unique to me. They have them."

"How many are there?" asked Reya.

Vanora concentrated and then said, "Twenty-four."

"You're certain?" asked Reya.

"Yes. Now that you told me about them, I knew what to look for. I can feel each of their minds. I'm very certain," said Vanora. She gasped and smiled suddenly.

"What is it?" asked Cally.

"They're aware of me," said Vanora. "I was trying to touch their minds."

"Can they tell you anything?" asked Reya.

"They're still at the gestation stage. They have awareness. They can feel general states. But not much beyond that," said Vanora. She looked at Cally and Reya and said, "We have to go rescue them."

Cally and Reya suddenly looked everywhere except at Vanora. Vanora eyed them worriedly. "No! You can't. They haven't even been born yet. They haven't done anything! You can't just kill them!"

"We may not have a choice," said Reya, shifting uncomfortably on her feet. "If the aliens were to be able to develop a powerful army of telepaths targeted at humanity, and able to do what you've been doing on the ship, there's nothing we can do to stop them. We'd be helpless. We might as well give up." As she said this, Reya felt ill.

"There must be something you can do! Please! Go and rescue them. If the aliens don't have control over them, then they won't be a threat. Don't hold them responsible for what I did." Her eyes sought theirs; there was pleading and desperation in them.

Both Cally and Reya were torn by Vanora's displays of emotion and their own extreme wariness of her.

"We don't want this anymore than you do," said Reya sympathetically. She looked at Cally, wanting to catch her attention to get the other woman's input, but Cally was being unusually quiet. Her eyes were focused down and away from them.

Vanora said, "You want to neutralize my abilities so that I will never be a threat. I know that's what you've been thinking."

Reya eyed her suspiciously.

Vanora said, "You don't have to worry, I can't read your mind. But it's evident that's what you were thinking. In your place, I would be thinking that too. And you were right; I was stalling with the drug. It can be made much quicker than I indicated. But there is a much more permanent solution."

Reya and Cally stared at her. Vanora sounded sincere. She had sounded genuine before too but never like this; she looked vulnerable, like someone who has been stripped bare.

She looked at Cally, "I know that even if I allow you full access to my mind, you would still have reservations. You would never be able to tell if I am controlling what you're sensing. And you would be right. But what I am proposing will prove it beyond questioning."

"What are you proposing?" asked Reya, her eyes narrowing.

"I can show you the centres of my brain which enable psi abilities. You can use a laser probe to disable those areas," said Vanora. "I would no longer have any psi abilities for you to worry about."

"I don't know…," said Reya.

"That's too dangerous," said Cally. "I am not a surgeon. It might leave you with permanent brain damage."

"I'm willing to risk it. If you will save my children," said Vanora.

"Do you believe her?" Reya asked Cally.

"I think we must. No one would do this unless they meant it," said Cally.

"You know what Avon and Argus think," said Reya.

Cally paused and then in a quiet voice, "Yes. They don't see a choice."

"I don't either, but I'll try to talk to Argus," said Reya.

"I'll do the same with Avon," said Cally.

Chapter Twenty

The tunnels led to a large, dimly lit storage room. Several of the soldiers activated their hand torches on a low setting.

"I'm glad to be out of those tunnels," said Vila as he stripped off his waterproof outer coveralls and held them as far as he could from his nose. All of the others muttered similar sentiments as everyone else removed their protective clothing and threw them back into the tunnel. Vila threw his offending clothing through the open hatch as well and began checking on his equipment.

As Vila continued checking his kit, he glanced surreptitiously over at Avon. Avon was moving slowly and Vila could tell that he was getting frustrated with himself as he finally got his coveralls off. He looked tired and he was breathing rapidly, as if he had just crawled through twenty tunnels, not one. Avon threw the coveralls back into the tunnel with a little more force than was required and secured the hatch. He began checking his own equipment.

Vila's sharp eyes noticed that there was a slight tremor in Avon's fingers as he undid the fastenings on his equipment satchel. Avon took out a hand held computer unit and began checking its status while he leaned against the wall of the storage room. Vila quickly looked away and resumed checking his own tools as Avon looked up. The last thing Avon wanted was to have attention drawn to any difficulties he may be having.

_Silly pride. You can't afford it anymore. Not that you ever could. But you never saw that. If only you would let us help you once in a while. It wouldn't have to be so hard,_ thought Vila.

Vila did understand. That pride and independence was something Avon had always relied on to keep him alive. Never trusting others enough for them to betray him and never admitting or showing weakness was as important to his survival as Vila's own survival techniques. Their individual coping mechanisms had served them well and kept them alive in the harsh environment they lived in; where the only thing you could trust, was that no one could really be trusted. It did not make for healthy friendships or relationships of any kind.

Argus's voice could be heard from the other side of the room, "Avon, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," said Avon as he closed his satchel went towards him.

"Shouldn't we wait for a bit?" asked Vila.

"Why?" asked Argus. For a moment, Vila didn't know what to say which wouldn't embarrass Avon and draw attention to his physical weakness.

Vila replied, "All that crawling through the tunnels. Shouldn't we take a breather first? Get our bearings?" Avon looked fine now. Vila wondered if he had imagined the look of tiredness on his face; but he knew that his eyes had not mistaken the slight tremor.

"That's what I'm trying to do," said Argus. "Avon and I will check out the complex. You and the others will wait here. Vila, you really should get Reya or Cally to set up a physical conditioning program for you when we get back to the ship. It's not healthy being this tired after only going that short distance."

"Well…I…," Vila was at a loss for words at this turn in the conversation. This was _not_ what he had in mind. "My condition is just fine." He glanced quickly at Avon again and discovered that the other man was watching him. Vila couldn't stop a look of guilt from appearing on his own face.

Avon's lips tightened. He was aware that Vila had been watching him and could guess why. Avon was grateful that Vila had chosen discretion but now it seemed that he was about to say something. Avon said quickly, "We should go."

"Yes." Argus nodded and they both headed towards the door.

Vila blurted out again, "No." He couldn't help himself. Instinct told him that Avon shouldn't go yet but he couldn't find a way to communicate what he wanted without embarrassing him.

"What's the problem now, Vila?" asked Argus. "I already told you, you don't have to come yet. Get some rest." He reached for the door panel.

Vila said, "That's not it. It's…."

Argus said, "Vila, if you have something useful to say, then say it. We can't delay any longer." He was starting to lose patience. Humouring someone who would not speak his mind wasn't something he was prepared to put up with on a mission. They didn't have time. Every moment they delayed meant that the enemy was one-step closer to achieving their goals.

"I _do_ have something useful to say. I just don't know how to say it," said Vila.

Argus stared uncomprehendingly at Vila. "We don't have time for this, Vila. We'll discuss it when we get back."

Vila gave Argus a hard stare, trying to communicate with his eyes that Argus should pay attention to Avon. Vila wished that he had Cally's telepathic projection ability. He didn't dare look at Avon again. In fact, he was trying to avoid looking in his direction at all; he was sure that Avon was staring at him.

From the way Vila was acting, Argus had a suspicion. He glanced at Avon without moving his head. Avon seemed fine; except for a thin sheen of sweat on his brow. Argus understood; he wondered how he had missed it. Avon had seemed so much better the last little while; able to keep longer hours and working harder than he had been able to before. It had been easy to forget how fragile he was physically. Argus looked at Vila again. Vila gave a barely discernable nod when he saw that Argus understood.

Argus said, "Yes. Vila's right. It's better to leave the two of you here. We can't risk either one of you until we know precisely where we need your skills."

Avon turned to look at him sharply. "What are you saying?"

Argus kept his tone neutral and professional. "This is a recon mission. I should take one of the scouts. It doesn't make sense to risk you and Vila. Your skills are needed later."

Avon's eyes narrowed and he looked at Argus and Vila. He didn't like what was happening; he knew what Argus and Vila were trying to do, without seeming to do it. Avon refused to be an object of pity. "Is that your _tactical_ decision?" he asked acidly.

"Yes," said Argus; his face was implacable. "If something happens to you on this recon, who will handle the security computers and disable the defence shield? Unless you think that Vila can do it."

Vila said, "I bet I could. Why don't you go, Avon?"

Argus said, "That's true. I've seen you disable computer controlled locks."

"You're not serious," said Avon, his voice rising. "The technologies of complex security systems are infinitely more difficult than single function apps."

"It's up to you," said Argus.

Avon stared at both of them for a moment. He recognized what was happening, he was being manipulated.

Friends and enemies; they all wanted to control and manipulate him. Sometimes he wondered if there was any difference between the two. The end effect was always the same, it didn't matter what the reason was. It was one human being overriding the will of another and replacing it with their own; removing their right to chose. Avon needed choice; for him it represented freedom. Without it, he was little more than a puppet for someone else; as he had been most of his life.

He had always hated it; and the last three years under Servalan's control had made it even more than hate. Avon had promised himself that he would never allow anyone to do this to him again.

He said, "Very well. I'll come with you. Vila can stay and handle the computers if anything happens." He made a movement towards the door.

"What?!" exclaimed Vila. Nothing seemed to be going the way he expected.

"Avon." Argus called his name to stop him.

Avon turned back to face them. His voice was tight and controlled; his eyes were dark with suppressed anger. "Don't try to manipulate me, Argus." It wasn't just a warning. The room went deathly quiet. "If you have something to say, say it."

Argus was in no way intimidated by Avon's tone but he didn't want to push him; he had never intended for the other man to feel threatened. He had been trying to help. Argus knew that this was an issue which needed to be resolved, but they had more pressing matters at the moment.

His eyes locked onto Avon's and his voice dropped in tone. "Avon, lets discuss this back on the ship. Now is _not_ the time."

The tension in the air made the others feel uncomfortable. They all seemed to be holding their breaths. If Avon's stares were like daggers, Argus would have been checking for holes. In turn, Argus was like an immovable object.

_Now is not the time. _Avon recognized that Argus was right; in order for them to do what they needed to do; he had to concede the situation. He would postpone their confrontation until later.

Avon's eyes were like hard granite but he said, "Agreed. We _will_ discuss this later."

Argus realized he had made a serious mistake but there was no time to correct it now. They had more serious concerns. "You will stay here?" he asked Avon.

Avon replied guardedly, "For now."

Argus nodded solemnly in acknowledgement; he knew that Avon had just answered a completely different question.

* * *

After Argus left with the scout, Avon sat down on the ground and leaned back against the wall. He closed his eyes and tried to rest, but he couldn't. The words and tone of the confrontation kept intruding into his mind. Avon could hear someone sit down beside him. He asked, "What do you want, Vila?"

"It wasn't Argus's fault," said Vila. "It was mine. I'm the one who tried to be clever."

Avon opened his eyes and turned to stare at him. Vila was looking worried and guilty. Avon closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall again. He said, "It has nothing to do with you."

Vila asked, "How can you say that? I'm the one who started it. I saw that you were having problems before. I wanted to say something. But with your stubborn pride, I knew you wouldn't take it well if I said something."

"You would be right," said Avon, still with his eyes closed.

"Don't take it out on Argus. He was only trying to help. We both knew that you wouldn't want us to, that's why we did it this way," said Vila. "You know, if you would only let someone help once in a while or at least admit that you are human sometimes. Things wouldn't have to be so hard."

"It has nothing to do with that," said Avon.

"How could you say that? What else could it be about?" asked Vila. "You don't like feeling weak and you don't like anyone knowing that you could be vulnerable."

Avon opened his eyes and looked at him. He said, "Don't get involved in something you don't understand."

"Oh yes, I'm an idiot. I wouldn't understand anything," said Vila sarcastically. "Then why don't you tell me?" He was not going to be pushed off that easily.

Avon sighed tiredly and leaned back against the wall again. "I didn't suggest anything about your intelligence. I don't want you to be caught in the middle of something that could become ugly."

"You were thinking about me?" Vila asked with surprise.

"Don't get used to it," said Avon.

"Don't worry, I won't." Sometimes, having an old Avon remark was less disconcerting than one he didn't expect. Vila said, "Avon."

"You insist on pursuing this?" asked Avon.

"Not if you don't want me to," said Vila.

"I don't," said Avon.

A period of silence fell between them as each man was wrapped up in his own thoughts.

Vila could not let it alone though. "Avon."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" asked Avon resignedly as he turned to face Vila again.

"I can't. What kind of friend would I be if I did?" asked Vila.

"A quieter one," remarked Avon.

"When have you ever known me to be quiet?" asked Vila.

"There's always a first time," said Avon.

"I like to save that for a special occasion," said Vila.

"Every day is a special day with you, Vila."

Vila grinned. "Flattery doesn't work with me."

"You surprise me," said Avon.

"You're trying to avoid talking about it, aren't you?" asked Vila suddenly.

Avon hesitated and then a quickly suppressed smile crossed his face. "Don't ever let anyone say that you're an idiot, Vila."

"Can I quote you next time?" asked Vila.

Avon's face went blank and he leaned tiredly against the wall again. "What do you want from me, Vila?" Speaking with Vila was draining the little energy he was trying to conserve. The only thing he could think of now was the injector he had hidden in his equipment satchel. Avon knew he couldn't go on without it; he had to find a way to use it without allowing anyone to see it.

At Avon's reaction, Vila wished he hadn't said what he did. He knew that Avon was trying; he didn't want to discourage him. After seeing him struggle this past year, Vila knew that despite his outward toughness, Avon had a vulnerability that he would never admit to; and now more than ever.

Vila said, "I don't want you _both_ to do something that you'll _both_ regret. And with both of you being so stubborn and proud, I can see that happening."

Avon could see it happening too. He was afraid of it. Argus had given him a place where he could feel safe again; he hadn't had that in a long time. It wasn't about the physical danger, they would always have that; but Avon didn't want to be used again, he didn't want to feel powerless again. In offering a partnership, Argus had given him power over his own life. To Avon, it had meant a great deal. But now it had all been destroyed.

"I will not allow anyone to manipulate or control me again, Vila. I can't. What Servalan did to me…" There was anguish and pain in Avon's voice. "I can't live through that again." His jaw tightened; after all this time every fibre of his being still _remembered_.

"But Argus is not Servalan," said Vila.

"It doesn't matter," said Avon.

"But it does. It has to," said Vila.

"Not for me."

"Would you leave if you can't resolve this with him?" asked Vila worriedly. He didn't want to see Avon leave.

"I think he will," said Avon.

Vila was confused, "You think Argus will leave?"

"No. He will find a way to make it work," said Avon.

"Oh," said Vila, then his eyes widened. "You're testing him."

"He made a mistake," said Avon.

"And you're making him pay for it. That's a cruel way to do it, if you ask me," remarked Vila.

"For this to work, it's necessary," said Avon.

"And what if it doesn't work?" asked Vila.

"He understands what's at stake for me. He'll make it work," said Avon.

"It sounds like you're manipulating _him_," said Vila.

"It may _look_ like it, but it's not," said Avon. "Vila, I need to rest now."

"Oh. Right. I'll leave you alone then."

"Thank you."

* * *

Reya was keeping watch on the flight deck and monitoring the comm channels in case the group on the planet needed assistance. She was checking something at the neutron blaster control station when she heard a voice behind her.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Reya turned to see Sester leaning against the entrance to the flight deck.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked with suspicion.

"Not long." He came down the steps. "Don't worry, I wasn't watching you. That's what you were afraid of, isn't it?"

"I don't have time to play games, Sester," said Reya as she returned to what she was checking.

"I know. That's why I'm offering my help," said Sester pleasantly as he crossed over to the couch area and sat down. "I have no ulterior motive."

"I find that hard to believe," said Reya absently.

"You didn't find it hard to believe once," said Sester.

Reya looked up from the controls and said, "Don't do this, Sester."

"Do you want me to leave?" asked Sester.

"What you're feeling isn't real."

"You think I'm being influenced by Vanora?" asked Sester.

"You're a man. You're all affected."

"You know my feelings for you started long before this," said Sester.

"I don't want to talk about this, Sester. It's not the time."

"You're busy. I can see that." He got up and started walking towards the exit. Sester stopped next to her and said, "You won't always be able to avoid it. One day, we'll have to talk about it."

Reya met his eyes with her troubled ones. "I know."

She looked so miserable that Sester had the urge to put his arms around her; but for her sake, he refrained. Reya was right, he shouldn't be on the flight deck with her; not with the way he was feeling. With Argus off the ship and Reya alone and vulnerable, he hadn't been able to resist. He needed to see her.

"I'll go." With that, he left the flight deck.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Twenty-One

Argus and the scout returned with news of their findings. They had scoured the entire complex and had not been able to find where the hybrids were being kept.

Argus said to Avon, "I'm going to need you to access their computer network to find out where they're keeping them." There was carefully formality in his tone.

"You _need_ me to come with you this time? Didn't you say that Vila could handle the computers?" sneered Avon.

Argus's eyes met his; he had been expecting this contest of wills. It was against Argus's pride to back down in any conflict, he never had before, but he knew that it wasn't about his pride here. Avon felt he had to do this and Argus understood why. It had to do with Servalan and what she had done to him.

For three years, Avon had been little more than a plaything for her; subject to her every whim. He had been an object to be used, a puppet to be controlled. She had tried to take away his will, not just his freedom. Argus knew that none of them would ever be able to imagine what it must have been like for him. He knew that even after all of these months, there wasn't a day in which Avon didn't still feel Servalan's control over him. She had made sure he would never be free from her. Every day that he was dependent on the drugs, whenever he tried to do something and found that he no longer could, it was a horrible reminder of everything she had done to him. She had nearly destroyed him and Avon feared that at any moment, she still could.

For Avon, regaining control over his own life was something he desperately needed. And once he got it back, he would never let it go again, to anyone, or for any reason. It was so important that it was even blinding him to priorities.

Argus knew what he had to do to resolve this. It was the worst possible time to tackle this issue but it had been his own fault. He had not thought through the implications of his own actions earlier; he had only been concerned about Avon's physical needs.

The onus was on him now. Avon was waiting to see what he would do. Argus knew that to fix this, he had to take a risk and perhaps pay a price. How large a price depended on Avon. It was a test of trust and a decision about the true nature of their relationship. They both recognized that even though Argus had instituted a partnership between the two of them; the final power still lay with him.

Argus took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He had to take the time to do this, even in the middle of a mission. All of their lives depended on the trust between the two men.

Argus said to Avon, "Can we talk for a moment? Over here?" He indicated a corner away from the others.

Avon replied sarcastically, "In the middle of a mission? That's not very professional of you."

Argus said, "If the mission is compromised because we no longer trust each other, then I don't think the others can afford to have us not resolve this."

Avon looked at him suspiciously, wondering what he was up to. "Alright." He followed Argus to the area indicated. The others moved away to give them even more privacy.

Once there, Argus said, "I'll make this quick. I was wrong. You were always the only one who could tackle the computer systems. It would have saved time having you come with me in the first place as you had insisted. It was not my only consideration. But I should have told you the truth; I should never have tried to manipulate you."

"No. You shouldn't have," said Avon coldly.

Argus nodded in acquiescence.

Avon sneered, "Did you think that a simple apology will resolve this? Then we can get back to the mission?"

"I know that you hate appearing weak; that was why you refuse to be manipulated. You wanted to push this issue because you wanted the others to see me back down. I have now. What else do you want from me, Avon?" asked Argus.

"It's not enough," said Avon.

"Why, Avon? Do you really have to see how far you can push me? Are we at the stage where you decide to take over leadership?" asked Argus.

"What if I said yes?" asked Avon.

"Is that what you want?" asked Argus. _Is this the price you want me to pay, Avon? _

"Are you prepared to give up the leadership to me? Or do I have to take it?" asked Avon with coldness in his eyes. There seemed to be a chill in the room.

"Which do you want me to say?" asked Argus.

"Are you saying that you would give the leadership up to me willingly? Without a fight?" asked Avon.

"If you can no longer trust me as the leader. Then yes," said Argus.

"Are you prepared to tell the others yourself?" asked Avon.

Avon knew that Argus would find a way out of the situation they found themselves in, but he had never expected him to do this. He wasn't sure what Argus was doing; the man kept giving ground regardless of how much Avon pushed him. Avon knew that this was something very unnatural for someone like Argus to do. This man never backed down unless he felt he had no other choice. Avon could not understand the choice Argus was making.

He also wasn't sure why he kept pushing Argus either. Avon had not intended to push the leadership issue; that was not why he had instigated this conflict. He knew that with his own precarious condition, he would never be able to stand the stresses involved. Avon didn't know if it was some predatory instinct on his own part or if he really did want to know if Argus had a point beyond which he would no longer be willing to be pushed.

Argus hesitated and then he said, "It would be more effective if I did."

"No hesitations? No regrets? No complaints?" asked Avon.

"Do you want me to do it now?" asked Argus. There was blankness in his expression. His eyes had never left Avon's.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Avon.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" asked Argus.

"What happened to being partners?" asked Avon accusingly. "Or was that something you only said to gain my cooperation without intending to honour?"

Argus grimaced and said, "I did mean it. I still do. I didn't think through the implications of what I was doing when I tried to manoeuvre you."

"Once you break a trust, it is hard to regain," said Avon. His voice was still hard but he was no longer being adversarial. The atmosphere between them was different now; something had changed.

"I understand that," said Argus.

"For this to work, you can never manipulate me again," said Avon. "For any reason."

"I understand," said Argus.

"I need truth from you. Not lies. Not manipulation."

Argus paused for a moment before he responded. "I need the same from you, Avon. It cannot be a one sided exchange. Anything less and it will not be a true partnership."

"Don't make me regret this," said Avon.

"The only thing I can promise you is that I will try," said Argus. "Is that enough for you?"

"I'll let you know," said Avon.

"You're a difficult man, Avon."

"And you're not?"

Argus asked lightly, "Do you plan to do this every time we have a conflict? I would like to know if I need to build in time for it during missions."

Avon stared at him. "Shall we go and find the computer system? I believe there is something pressing we need to do." He headed towards the exit and Argus followed.

* * *

Vila had been nervous as the two men conversed in the corner. He wished he were there to help head off any potential disasters. Avon and Argus were both proud and stubborn men; every inch Alphas and as such, unwilling to bow to anyone.

Avon seemed much better after some rest. His eyes were bright with energy and he didn't seem to have any problems standing toe-to-to during the conflict with Argus. There was no sign of weakness.

Vila had been puzzled by some of what Avon had said to him about this conflict with Argus. He said that Argus would find a way for it to work. Vila wondered what that meant.

Avon was having an extreme reaction to being manipulated. Vila knew that he always hated it but this time it was different. There was something going on. He knew that part of Avon's response must be a result of what Servalan did to him; but it was more than that. Avon had deliberately forced this confrontation with Argus even though the man had good intentions.

Vila wondered when he had changed his own opinions about Argus. He hadn't even realized it had occurred until now. Argus was military, even the ex- didn't make a difference; in Vila's estimation that was already a strike against him. He was more physically fit than anyone had a right to be and he carried himself with a confidence that Vila found annoying at times. And he was much too serious.

Despite all of this, Vila found himself starting to like this man. It wasn't just because Argus had put his own life at risk in order to protect him. Something about him made Vila trust him.

Vila knew that he didn't have to stay. Unlike before, he had his own resources now; he didn't have to depend on anyone. The fortunes that the Pleasure City had given all of them ensured that. For the first time in his life, he really had a choice. He could go his own way and he found that he didn't want to. He liked being here. These people mattered to him. And now that he discovered the Federation had tried to condition him into following blindly, he wanted to learn to make his own decisions. He wanted to make his own mark. These people needed him. Avon had the brains, Argus had the military expertise, Cally had her psi abilities, he wasn't sure what Reya's contribution was, except that she kept Argus in line, but none of them had the common sense that he did.

After a few minutes, Avon and Argus seemed to have reached some kind of understanding. Vila could see that there was less tension between them now. He was glad. The days ahead would need them to work together.

* * *

Cally was in Vanora's cabin, keeping an eye on her.

"They're afraid," said Vanora as she tried to keep the connection with her offspring. Her eyes were closed as she reached outwards with her mind.

Cally, was seated in a chair next to her, watching. She asked, "I thought you said that they weren't fully developed yet. That they only had a general awareness."

"Yes, that was before." She opened her eyes and focused them on Cally. "I suspect that the maturation cycle has been accelerated."

Cally was alarmed. "Something must have happened if the Andromedans are speeding up their plans. I have to warn the others. They have to hurry."

"Do you have a strong enough connection to Avon that you can communicate with him from this distance?" asked Vanora. The building they had infiltrated was shielded from wave energy of any kind, not just teleport.

"I can try." Cally closed her eyes, concentrated on her awareness of Avon's mind and tried to project her thoughts to him. She had been having a vague impression of rising stress and tension levels from him; but this was not unusual, he was on an important task...

_Avon. It's Cally. Do you hear me? _

There was no response. She tried several more times but there was no variation in what she was sensing from him. He could not 'hear' her.

She told Vanora, "I can't reach him. His mind must be occupied."

"Do you have any indication if they've found the children yet?" asked Vanora.

Cally replied, "No. My link with him doesn't include anything other than general impressions of emotional states."

"You could change that," said Vanora. "I could show you how. With your strong connection with each other, I think it would be possible. I'm surprised you hadn't it discovered it yourself. Physical touch enhances our psi abilities with humans. With the most intimate of physical contacts, coupled with a strong prior mental connection, you should have already discovered that your bond becomes even stronger."

Cally shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "We haven't gotten that far."

"What? You mean, you haven't slept together yet? I thought that you shared a cabin together," asked Vanora in surprise.

"It's complicated. I do not wish to discuss it," said Cally.

"Little sister, you really do have problems, don't you," said Vanora sympathetically.

"Stop calling me that," said Cally.

"But we are sisters, as much as you would like to deny it. We're even closer genetically than any natural Terran twins," said Vanora.

"We may share the same genes, but we are nothing alike. I'm not an amoral opportunist," said Cally.

"I prefer to think of myself as a successful survivor," said Vanora.

"You don't care who you hurt as long as you survive," said Cally.

Vanora said sarcastically, "And what do you call killing my children? Isn't that also a matter of survival?"

"We don't want to," said Cally. Her eyes reflected the struggle of conscience she was having. She had been trying to find a different solution but hadn't been able to.

"Spare me the useless sentiments, sister. They mean nothing to me. All I know is that you are going to murder twenty-four innocent babies who have done nothing to anyone. Their only crime is that they exist."

"Then help me to find a solution, Vanora. We don't have much time. Hopefully when Avon brings down the defence shield and we can contact them, we will have enough time to stop this tragedy from occurring."

Chapter Twenty-Two

Argus stood watch as Avon searched through the complex's computer network. They were in a dark, out-of-the-way alcove in what appeared to be a maintenance storage corridor. He glanced over occasionally to see how Avon was doing. Avon was absorbed in his task, his eyes focused on the screen in front of him; his fingers seemed to dance over the controls. He didn't seem tired at all. Argus wondered if he and Vila had imagined what they had seen before, or if the rest had made a big difference.

He looked down the corridor again and smiled wryly to himself. It didn't matter. He didn't regret what he had done earlier. It had been an easy decision for him, though it was not an easy thing to do. The only thing he knew was that Avon had needed it.

Argus knew that for a man like Avon, trusting anyone was difficult. It entailed a tremendous personal risk. After all that had been done to him, Avon needed somewhere he could feel safe; even though he would refuse to admit that he did. Argus knew that it must have been terrifying for Avon to discover that the one thing he always thought he could depend on, his own mind, he could no longer trust. The weeks following Avon's rescue from Servalan had been nerve-wracking for all of them. They had to keep a close eye on him in order to prevent him from killing himself.

Argus knew that Avon desperately needed to regain control over his own life; he had to know that he had a choice again. In their therapy sessions together, Argus had become aware that Avon's secret fear, the one he would never acknowledge, was that at any moment, everything could be taken from him again; and he would be reduced to nothing but a puppet subject to someone else's will. Argus was determined that Avon would never feel that way again.

"I've located it," said Avon.

Argus looked back at him and said, "Good. Where are they keeping them?"

"There's an underground facility below this one. That's where the most sensitive research is being carried out," said Avon.

"I suppose the teleport is out?" asked Argus.

"Unfortunately, even when I disable the shielding around this complex, the underground portion of the facility is too deep for teleport operation."

"How do we get in then?" asked Argus.

"There are several transportation channels that are possible. The best ones for our purposes are the ones used for conveying supplies. I'll check the transport schedules. There should be one we can use. If not, I can probably issue fake orders to make it appear as if one of the transport tubes is already in use."

"Have you found out any information about the hybrid research?" asked Argus.

"I'm still searching. I have established controls over the security network," said Avon. "I can bring down the energy shield anytime. I've also made links to their surveillance system."

"Excellent work, Avon. Once you find the transport channel we can use, we can get the others."

Avon concentrated on the screen again.

* * *

"They're developing at an amazing rate," said Vanora with a soft smile of wonder. Her eyes were closed again as she concentrated on the minds of her far-away offspring. "They're beyond the gestation stage. I can talk to them now. Simple things. They know who I am."

Cally tried to concentrate her own psi abilities. She had a vague impression but little more. "Are you deliberately blocking my access to the children?"

Vanora opened her eyes and looked at her in surprise. "Why would I do that? What would I have to gain?"

"Why don't you tell me?" asked Cally with suspicion.

"You must stop being so mistrustful of me, little sister," said Vanora.

"You haven't given me a reason to trust you," said Cally.

"I've already given you the ability to disable my psi abilities. What other proof do you need?" asked Vanora.

"We haven't yet," said Cally. "Now answer my question and stop calling me little sister."

Vanora's face lit up in a bright, warm smile. This was a smile that used to be on Galena's face, but it had an additional mischievous quality to it. "You cannot ignore genetics, Cally. No matter how much you would like to. You can consider me one of the…'black sheep of the family'; I believe the Terrans call it. But we are family nonetheless. We are the last two of our sibling group left. Why would you deny our connection?"

"You make it very easy to," said Cally. "And you're still avoiding my question."

"I think you've been around Avon too long. His suspicious nature is influencing you," said Vanora.

"I don't need anyone's influence to be suspicious of you," said Cally. Her eyes narrowed. "Leave Avon alone, Vanora." There was a stern warning in her voice.

"Are you threatening me with violence, sister? I really wouldn't recommend it. Remember, you haven't disabled my psi abilities yet. There are things I am capable of that you have no idea of. For example, did you know that my ability to affect pheromone response is not confined to males? I believe there is another female on this ship." For a brief moment, Vanora had a far away look in her eyes and then she gave a brief smile. "She's currently with someone. Someone who has a strong interest in her. What would you think the effect would be if I activated the pheromone centres in both their brains?"

* * *

Reya was still on the flight deck, monitoring the comm channels. She was absently drawing on a graphics pad. It was a space view of the planet that her brother had given to her as a pledging gift.

Someone cleared his throat. Without turning around to see who it was Reya asked, "What do you want, Sester?"

"How did you know it was me?" He came down the flight deck steps and crossed over to where she was sitting.

She looked up at him irritably. "Don't you ever take 'no' for an answer?"

"Depends on the question," he said facetiously as he sat down next to her on the couch; but not close enough to make her uncomfortable. He glanced down at the pad she had been working on. "That's a beautiful planet," he remarked.

Reya put the pad on the table, faced down and turned towards him. "I'm not interested in a social conversation with you, Sester."

"Neither am I," he told her.

She eyed him warily, "Then what _are_ you here for?"

"We have to talk. This may be the only opportunity we have. Once your shadow is back on the ship, we may never have this chance again," said Sester.

"My shadow?" asked Reya.

Sester replied, "Isn't that what he is? Except when you're both working apart, he's with you wherever you go. Either you're trying to avoid me or he's making sure we're never alone together."

She said, "You can twist either one of those to your advantage no matter which one I say is true, so I won't."

Sester grinned, "You have such faith in my abilities."

"I would hardly call it faith," said Reya sardonically.

Sester's grin widened into an easy smile. He was having fun; he always did with her. "Can we talk then?"

"Will you leave me alone from now on if I agree to?" asked Reya.

"Only if you want me to," said Sester.

Reya studied his face, trying to assess his intentions. Unlike Argus, she did not get a sense of danger when she was around Sester. She knew that she should, but she didn't.

"Alright, say what you want to say," said Reya.

Sester was very _aware_ of Reya as he began talking. The annoyed look on her face, the hard set of her jaw, the expressiveness of her eyes all told him that she didn't want him to be there. He was determined to change that; he knew her well enough to know that he would be able to.

"Before I begin, I want you to know that I never intended for this to happen. I have never meant you any harm. I want you to believe that." Sester's tone was simple and sincere. There was a naked earnestness in his eyes.

At his words, Reya realized she had made a serious mistake. She recognized this Sester; this one made her uncomfortable. She did not want to hear from this one. This was the man who had been there for her when she thought she had lost everything and didn't want to go on. When he spoke, his compassion was so close she could almost feel it.

It was hard to separate out her memories of what he had done for her and her suspicions of his behaviour now. They both looked and sounded the same. She hated that she couldn't just dismiss what he was saying. _I can't let you get to me. It was a mistake to let you stay. But I promised I would listen. _Reya steeled herself, trying to remember that he was devious and could not be trusted.

The psychostrategist part of Sester noted her reactions and knew that his words were having the desired effect. It was too easy. The part of him that had feelings for her was thrilled and at the same time, he could not ignore a sense of guilt at what he was doing. Despite her efforts to hide it, Sester had no problems reading her. He knew the struggle she was having; he knew she was fighting herself. It was very deliberate on his part. In the end, he knew he would win. If Argus had been there, Sester knew that he would never have stood a chance. Alone, Reya was vulnerable because she had witnessed a side of Sester no one else had. He doubted if it was something she had told anyone, and especially not Argus. It was like a secret between them and it would be her undoing.

Sester said, "When were down on Papos, after I was injured, you could have left me to die. You had every opportunity to and it would have been very easy for you. You had no ties to me. But you decided to stay with me and make sure that I was taken care of. And you ended up paying a terrible price for it. Then we became so busy planning our escape and trying to stay alive that I never thanked you properly. I'm very grateful for what you did, Reya. If it weren't for you, I would be dead now."

"You don't have to thank me," said Reya. She had not expected the conversation to go this way; she had anticipated something that she could rebuff, not this gratitude and sincerity. _I should have known it would not be easy with someone like you._ "I would have done that for anyone." _Not just you._

"Yes, you would have," agreed Sester. There was appreciation in his voice and gentle admiration in his eyes as he regarded her. "That's what makes you so special."

"There is nothing special about me. I only did what anyone would have done," said Reya.

Sester smiled softly and shook his head, "No. Not anyone. Very few people would have done what you chose to do for me."

"Is that what this is about? You think that because I saved your life, it must mean that I have feelings for you?" Reya asked.

Sester replied, "No. It's not that." His eyes searched out hers, trying to gauge her emotional state.

"Then what is it?" asked Reya.

He deliberately hesitated, as if he were reluctant to continue, then he said, "It's about all the things you don't want to remember about our time together."

Reya said immediately, "Please, stop."

Sester looked confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Yes….No…I mean…I don't want to hear anymore." His gentleness and consideration reminded her of someone she did not want to fight. With shock, she realized that he was sitting right next to her now. She hadn't noticed him moving closer. Her breathing had quickened.

Reya knew she should get away from him but something was stopping her. An irresistible force seemed to be drawing them towards each other.

Sester could see the misery and conflict in her eyes. He didn't want her to be this unhappy but at the same time he was very aware of her body next to his. Sester couldn't even remember himself moving closer to her.

Trying to fight her own rising desire, Reya said desperately, "You have to go. Please. I want you to go."

Sester was very close now, his body almost touching hers. He said in a husky and irresistible voice, "_This_ is what you want. This is what we _both_ _want_." An impulse caused him to put his arms around her. The physical contact seemed to connect them instantly.

Reya gasped in surprise, it was as if a current of energy passed between them.

For a moment, Sester felt her muscles harden to repulse him but then she seemed frozen in shock. He kissed her. With astonishment he could feel her responding to him; they were both caught up in an overwhelming passion. No more thought was possible. They were two bodies entwined, seeking pleasure and finding it in each other.

* * *

"Stop it!" said Cally as she realized what Vanora was doing and whom she was referring to. "How could you possibly expect me to believe you when you do something like this?" she said angrily.

"Then stop trying to threaten me, Cally. I don't respond well to it. Not even from a sister," said Vanora.

Cally tried to control her feelings. Vanora was a dangerous woman and until they were able to disable her psi abilities, she had to be handled carefully. "Very well. I will refrain from making any more threats. But I need you to stop trying to influence the people on this ship."

Vanora smiled mischievously again, "But they're having so much fun, I really hate to interrupt them. They're very entertaining."

"Vanora! Stop it!" shouted Cally. "Leave them alone!" She plunged her hand into her pants pocket and pulled out a small black box. When Vanora continued smiling and did not respond, Cally depressed a button on the device briefly. Vanora gasped in pain and grabbed her wrist; she was wearing the modified tracer bracelet that Avon had made.

"That was just a small taste," said Cally. "I don't want to do it but you left me no choice. Now stop what you're doing and leave them alone."

"You have more promise than I thought. Alright, I'll stop it." She closed her eyes and concentrated for a few seconds. There was a knowing smile when she opened them again. "It's done."

"What did you do?" Cally asked abruptly. Everything this woman did made her apprehensive.

"I told you. I stopped affecting their pheromone centres," said Vanora. There was still an amused smile on her face.

"What aren't you telling me?" asked Cally.

"So very suspicious. You really do show promise, Cally. I think Avon has been a good influence on you. You might just live long enough to enjoy a life together. I was telling the truth. I have stopped what I was doing. But that doesn't guarantee that they have both stopped. In fact, I'm fairly certain that they haven't."

"You don't care who you hurt, do you?" asked Cally angrily as she stood up and prepared to go and rescue Reya from doing something she would regret.

"What good is a warning if it's not effective?" asked Vanora. "I think this warning was very effective. I do not like being threatened."

"This is not over," said Cally as she went to the door and activated the panel control. She took a step outside and then stopped abruptly and came back inside. Cally stood in front of Vanora and accused her, "You're a liar."

"What are you talking about?" asked Vanora.

"You just said that you stopped affecting their pheromone centres with your mind. You've been lying to us. You could stop it anytime you wanted to," said Cally heatedly.

"Oh that. I told you, my personal abilities work on an individual level. That is still something I can control. The psi broadcasting ability which affects en masse is something which is outside of my control."

"How can I trust anything that you say?" asked Cally.

Vanora sighed. "It is difficult. That's true. It's one of the drawbacks of living the kind of life I've chosen."

"Aren't you tired of the lies? The falsehoods? You've shown us so many faces, I wonder if you know who you are anymore," said Cally.

Vanora's face became very sombre; her eyes reflected a deep sadness. "Sometimes, I do wonder that myself. I used to believe in something once. I wanted to help our people. Like you, I knew we were headed for trouble. It doesn't matter if you don't like my methods. None of our people liked our methods, Cally. Yours or mine. That's why you were exiled. And I was shut down. They tried to silence me. Not the permanent kind but it might as well have been. That's why I had to leave. I couldn't stay and be silenced."

"For a moment there, I almost believed you," said Cally. "I almost felt sympathy for you."

Vanora sighed heavily and gave a short self-mocking laugh. "It doesn't matter anymore. I thought that finding you, a fellow Auron would make a difference. But it doesn't. We're both as alone as we were before we met. We will never see from the same perspective. You will never trust me and I can never be someone you can trust. You asked me if I know who I am anymore? I am a survivor, Cally. It's the only thing I have left."

Cally was still very suspicious of her but Vanora sounded as if she was finally speaking the truth. "You have your children now."

Vanora asked cynically, "For how long? Didn't Avon and Argus go down there to kill them?"

"I asked Avon to give them a chance. I know he will try," said Cally.

"I wish that I had as much faith in him as you do," said Vanora with sadness. "If I were them, I would not take the chance. It is much safer for the human race if this threat wasn't hanging over them. But they are _my_ children. I can feel them with my mind. They know who I am. They're afraid, Cally. And I don't know what to tell them." Her voice choked.

Cally put a hand on her shoulder, "I believe that you love these children. It's the only thing I am certain of. Perhaps because it's new and you haven't learned how to hide it yet. You don't want them to die and neither do I. With them, you're not alone anymore. I think that means a great deal to you. You're willing to do almost anything for them."

Vanora lifted her head. Her eyes reflected fear and vulnerability. "You will help me? Help them?"

"We're all going to try," said Cally. She knew Avon had promised that the killing of the children would be left as the last possible option but she didn't even want that now. The children had to be saved. "But you need to work with me. No more lies."

"As long as you save the children. I'll do anything you ask."

Cally asked, "Were you telling the truth when you said that you cannot stop the mass effect?"

"I swear to you, Cally. I have no control over it. Ellis must have files on what was done to me. If Avon finds those files then you will know that I'm telling you the truth."

Cally stood looking at her. She was not certain about this woman; every instinct told her that she still couldn't be trusted. Nevertheless, at the same time, she believed that Vanora was finally telling her some truth. Cally remembered in shock, "I forgot about Reya!" She had been about to stop another tragedy from occurring but had been caught up in what Vanora was saying. Cally rushed out and headed for the flight deck in a run.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twenty-Three

Reya and Sester were in each others arms on the flight deck, frantically trying to remove each other's clothing. There was a blind hunger which drove them on. Sester covered her mouth with his own and kissed her deeply. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Their faces were flushed and their bodies were running hot; pulses were racing. Sester ran his fingers lightly down her spine, barely touching the skin, causing her to draw a sharp breath in and arch towards him. He smiled; he knew the areas of her body which were most sensitive to his manipulations; just as he had always known that eventually she would have to give in her own desires.

"You're wonderful," he whispered softly into her ear as he ran his hand gently down her body. It was time to take the final step. His hand slid down further to the waist of her slacks. His own needs were overwhelming but he forced himself to slow down, drawing out his actions, anticipating the final moment.

Reya could feel her body reacting to everything he was doing and she hated herself. The sensations were so strong that she could barely think. Every touch of his hand, every press of his body against hers sent currents of warm energy through her body. Feeling Sester's hand beginning to slide her pants down over her hips shocked her awake from whatever madness was possessing her.

_No! What am I doing? I can't do this!_ She grabbed Sester's hand. "No!" Reya desperately tried to regain control. Her body tightened, trying to fight the overpowering sensations.

Sester stopped. "What's wrong?" he asked her gently. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You already have," she told him in a choked and anguished voice. His eyes met hers; he could see great distress in them; there was a fierce struggle going on inside her. She almost seemed to be in pain.

This shook Sester; he had never intended to hurt her. He lifted his hand from her hip and touched her face gently. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just thought that once you…"

"You thought that if we slept together again that I would suddenly realized how I felt about you?" Reya asked. "Well, you were wrong." The physical sensations were still present but they were slowly fading as she reasserted control over her own body. "I've already done enough things that I will regret. I refuse to do any more." She put her hand on his chest and pushed him away from her.

Sester's eyes searched hers and saw that the passion had passed. Reya was calm and resolved now; she would not accept anything more from him. He nodded and stepped back.

Reya quickly picked up her clothes from where they had been haphazardly discarded. Without another word, she began getting dressed. Her mind was full of confusion; she did not understand what madness had possessed her to do this.

Sester watched her for a moment and then began doing the same. His feelings were chaotic. He found it difficult to focus on the simple task of refastening his shirt. When he came to the flight deck to talk to her, he had never intended to do this. It just happened.

It did not take long for Reya to be fully dressed again. At that moment, Cally rushed onto the flight deck and stopped abruptly as she took in the scene before her. She wasn't sure what to make of it. Cally had been expecting to have to stop Reya and Sester from making a big mistake but Reya appeared fine and fully dressed. Sester looked as if he had just tucked in his shirt, but she wasn't sure. He also looked a bit dishevelled but Reya was not.

Cally was puzzled. _Did something happen? Did something almost happen? Did Vanora stop in time? _Cally looked at each of them in turn again, trying to discern if she had come just in time or if it was already too late.

"Is something wrong, Cally?" Reya asked her with alarm. She had never seen Cally rush onto the flight deck like that before.

"I came to…," started Cally. She looked at Reya and then Sester again; they both stared at her in puzzlement. "Vanora said that she had done something to both of you. I came to stop you before anything went wrong."

Reya and Sester glanced at each other. Cally saw that something had happened but that neither one of them wanted to say anything.

Reya said, "Everything's fine, Cally. There was a potential problem before but there isn't one now. Thanks for telling me. Are you having trouble with Vanora?"

"Nothing I can't handle. How are things here? Any word from Avon or Argus?" Cally asked.

"No. The energy shield isn't down yet."

"Vanora said that the maturation cycle of the infants has been accelerated," said Cally.

"That's not a good sign. Let's hope they're not running into a trap down there. Are you able to contact Avon with your psi abilities?" asked Reya.

"I've tried to but his mind is too preoccupied to hear me. I will try again later. I'd better get back to Vanora. I don't like leaving her alone. If you feel any strange impulses, be careful. It seems that Vanora is able to affect the pheromone centres of both males _and_ females," said Cally.

"I'll be careful," said Reya.

Cally looked at the psychostrategist suspiciously. "You might not want Sester here. Just in case."

"Thanks for the warning. We still have some things to talk about and then he's going to leave," said Reya.

* * *

After Cally left the flight deck, Reya and Sester stood in awkward silence, trying not to look at each other. After a moment, she sat down on the couch, her shoulders slumped.

Sester remarked, "I thought you would be happy to find out that it was Vanora causing us to act that way before."

"Was it?" asked Reya.

"You don't think it was?" Sester crossed over to the opposite couch and sat down.

"Not for you. Not all of it," said Reya.

"That's my problem. Not yours," said Sester. "The important thing is that _you_ didn't do anything. Your participation was involuntary, as it has always been. You shouldn't feel guilty."

"Then why do I?" asked Reya miserably.

Sester paused and then he said, "That's my fault. When I came to the flight deck, I had planned to manipulate you and that is what I did. The way you're feeling is the result of the manipulation."

"What did you do?" she asked guardedly.

"Despite your denials, I know you had feelings for me on the planet. The days and nights we spent together in close proximity, facing death and even worse together; you couldn't help but to develop some feelings for me. You are human after all."

"But…"

Sester held up his hand and said, "Let me finish first. They were not the feelings I would have wished but they were strong feelings nonetheless. And even though you refuse to admit it, you're also physically attracted to me. That's something you cannot control. Both of these things make you vulnerable to me. When I came to talk to you, I had intended to use the first one to reach you and manipulate your feelings, using my skills as a psychostrategist to slowly adjust them so that they would become something that I want."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Reya. She couldn't understand why Sester would reveal himself like this. _What are you doing? How do you plan to benefit from telling me this?_

Sester got up from the couch and began pacing slowly. "I'm not sure. I saw the look on your face before…it shocked me." He turned to face her. Even though he could see that she was wary of him, he also saw how vulnerable she was. The pain and misery that he had seen on her face before had shaken him. Her suffering had become his own; it was no longer just about how he felt about her.

Sester said, "I have never wanted to hurt you, Reya. At that moment, for the first time, I realized that no matter what I do, as long as I pursue this, I always will."

Reya's face softened. It was hard to stay negative about him when he was being like this . "I'm sorry," she said in a quiet voice.

He asked, "You have nothing to be sorry about. It was my own fault."

"You can't help how you feel," said Reya.

"You don't understand. I could have helped it. As a psychostrategist, I am trained to have that kind of emotional control but I didn't want to. And once I allowed it to get a hold of me, it was too late. I could no longer control it."

"You know that what you want will never be possible?" asked Reya.

Sester nodded and said, "Yes, I'm aware of that. I think I always was aware of it. But what I felt for you made me blind to reason. I didn't want to know it. I had hope."

"And now you don't."

He caught her eyes with his. "If I wanted to, I could manipulate you into doing what I wanted. I think both of us know that. But it would hurt you and you would always be miserable with me. And you would always hate yourself. I couldn't do that to you."

"Are you saying that you're going to let me go?" asked Reya.

"Yes. I will stop the games," he told her.

"And how about your feelings for me?"

Sester smiled wryly. "You will never let me go. I think we both know that too. Just as your love for Argus will never let you go."

"I'm sorry," said Reya.

"I'm not."

"Will you leave us?" asked Reya.

"If I had a choice, I would. But Servalan is not giving me one. Somehow she found out about us and she deliberately had me sent here as a lesson," said Sester.

"She wanted to make you miserable?" asked Reya.

"Me, you and Argus. She likes playing games of power and control."

"We can't let her win."

"She already has."

"You could refuse to follow her orders," said Reya.

Sester smiled. "You could. Argus could. I can't."

"I don't understand, why would you work for someone like her? You of all people know what kind of person she is and what she does," said Reya.

"I am not a rebel, Reya," said Sester.

"Neither am I. But I am against immoral, psychopathic murderers."

"You make her sound positively evil," said Sester.

"I'm serious."

"You don't understand, Reya. The Federation wasn't always like this. And there are worse people than Servalan."

"That's hard to believe," said Reya. "You can't tell me that what she did to Avon was right."

"Of course it wasn't," said Sester. "Why do you think I tried to help him? Servalan does have some very unpleasant characteristics. And when she is obsessed with someone, like she is with Avon, it becomes even worse. But there are things that she does which are not horrible. Things you probably never see because you only see the bad. Did you know that when she lost her presidency the first time, almost every one of her supporters was murdered by the new president?"

"Are you trying to make me feel sympathy for her?" asked Reya incredulously.

"No. But I am trying to help you to see that sometimes one evil can be better than another one."

"I can't believe you just said that," said Reya.

"People need order, Reya. Right now humanity cannot afford the kind of freedom the rebels want. We were on the verge of being wiped out by alien invaders several years ago. Do you think that if Blake and his mob had gotten their way that humanity would have been able to throw such a huge coordinated military force against the alien invasion? As it was, even with help from our neutral allies and some of the rebel groups, almost eighty percent of the Federation fleet was destroyed in the effort. It may be a military dictatorship but that was what saved us from being wiped out. Don't you see that, Reya? If the Federation had not had the foresight to build that huge defensive minefield, where do you think we would be now? Do you think the fragmented rebel alliances would ever have been able to work together well enough to build something like that? They can't even agree among themselves. The infighting amongst the various rebel factions is just as bad as the power struggles within the Federation High Council."

"Perhaps. But it still doesn't make what they do right," said Reya.

"Of course not. But until the rebels become a strong and coordinated enough force to defend this galaxy rather than just being interested in pursuing their own personal political and regional agendas, we need the Federation. We cannot just throw everything into chaos and let each planet make their own decisions. That's what people like Blake wanted. And it would have been the death of us all. They do not see the bigger picture. We already know that beyond our galaxy is a dangerous place. The Federation has known that for hundreds of years; that is why they built the defence shield, that is why they have kept such a huge standing military force. It is about the survival of the human race, Reya. What good is freedom if everyone is dead or enslaved by aliens?"

"You don't sound like just a simple psychostrategist."

Sester laughed. "No psychostrategist is ever simple, Reya. We specialize in human beings; the most complex organism there is. As psychostrategists, we calculate the odds. Whether for an individual or for the entire human race."

"What you say sounds reasonable but there must be another way," said Reya.

"There is," said Sester. "Try to change the Federation into what it once was."

"Are you saying that's what you're trying to do? Is that why you stay with Servalan?" asked Reya.

Sester had a self-mocking smile on his face. "I wish I was that noble, Reya. But I'm not. I'm just an instrument for the Federation. All I can do is help people like Avon when I can."

"I think you can be noble if you chose to be," said Reya. "Just like you're being now, with me."

"Don't mistake what I did for something it's not, Reya."

Reya had a gentle smile on her face. "I may not be what you want me to be. But I do consider you as a friend."

"It will never be enough for me," said Sester. There was silent anguish in his eyes now. "But it is what I will accept."

"I _am_ sorry," said Reya.

"I know you are but it only makes it worse," said Sester. "I think I'd better go." Without another word to her, he left the flight deck.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twenty-Four

Avon and Argus returned to the storage room where the others were. Argus sketched out the plan to go down to the underground research facility.

"Any questions?" asked Argus after he was done.

When there was none he said, "Avon, loop the surveillance feeds that we need."

Avon entered some commands on his handheld computer unit. He waited until each of the video feeds registered on the small screen. "It's clear."

"Alright, let's go." Argus checked the corridor and led the way out. Avon and Vila followed and then the rest of the soldiers. They were silent invaders, passing unnoticed through the facility. Avon had picked the least travelled route.

**********

Meanwhile, back on the ship, Vanora was guiding Cally on how to reach the children with her mind.

"Can you sense them now?" asked Vanora.

Cally had her eyes closed, trying to concentrate. There was a gentle smile on her face. "Yes, I can now. They're beautiful."

Vanora smiled with pride, "They are, aren't they."

"So innocent." Cally gasped in surprise as twenty-four curious little minds turned their attentions toward her. "They know I'm here." She broke off her connection and opened her eyes. "They're very strong telepaths."

"Yes, I know."

*_ That potentially makes them very dangerous _* said Cally.

*_ Does that mean you're changing your mind about helping them? _* asked Vanora.

*_ No. But if Avon and Argus found out how strong they are, they might decide that they're too great a threat. _*

*_ If these weren't my children, I might have agreed with them _* said Vanora. She said slyly *_ We don't have to tell them. They're not Aurons or psi enabled, they would never know. _*

*_ I would never do that to Avon _* said Cally.

*_ I never thought you were that naïve, little sister. A relationship based on truth? Do those work? How would you ever get what you want? _* asked Vanora cynically.

*_ I feel sorry for you. You must live a very sad life if you think that _* said Cally.

*_ I get what I want. I'm in control. That makes me very happy. I don't understand why you would be so opposed to this. It's not a bad lie. You're trying to stop them from killing the children. I don't see anything wrong with that _* said Vanora.

*_ You'll never understand_ * said Cally. *_ I would never manipulate Avon into doing what I want by lying to him, no matter how good I think my reasons are. That would be saying that I don't respect that he has a right to make his own decisions because I think that mine are better. _*

*_ But yours are _* said Vanora.

*_ I'm not going to argue this with you. I know you'll never understand_ * said Cally. *_ I would rather use our time to find another solution. _*

**********

Sester sat in his cabin, staring at a full bottle he had just obtained from one of the dispensers.

_I should never have gotten involved. I was a fool. And now it's too late. It was foolish to choose someone I can never have._

He sighed and smiled wryly to himself. His fellow psychostrategists would be looking at him with great disapproval if they knew what he had been doing. They would begin to question his abilities and his judgement. He had compromised himself and he had no excuse, other than he was human.

Sester unstopped the bottle and poured a generous portion into a glass. He drained it and then filled it again.

**********

The infiltration team filed into the transport pod. There was barely enough standing room. Vila found himself squashed against the wall of the transport.

"Watch it you big brute," said Vila to one of the soldiers as he was pressed harder into the wall.

"Sorry, sir." The soldier tried to shift away.

Argus saw the last soldier enter the transport and then he and Avon entered, pushing everyone even closer together. There were grunts of discomfort as people tried to shift in further.

Avon pressed several controls on the transport's panel. The door slid closed and the transport began to descend quickly.

**********

*_ You don't have to be afraid_ * Cally tried to reassure the young ones with her mind while Vanora tried to do the same. She could tell that some of them were crying.

Cally asked Vanora, "Why are they scared? Can you tell?"

Vanora replied, "They are being 'educated' while they're maturing in the growing chambers. That's why they can talk to us now. But it's not just language skills. It's the other things which are making them afraid."

"What things?" asked Cally.

"From what I can tell from their minds, they're being indoctrinated to despise anyone who is not one of them. One of the aliens. This scares the children," said Vanora.

"It's against their natures," said Cally. "They don't want to harm anyone. I can sense that."

"Yes. I don't understand it."

"These are very special children. We cannot let the Andromedans twist their minds," said Cally.

"They have the naiveté of the young," said Vanora. "They'll learn in time. We'll just have to educate them ourselves."

Cally looked at Vanora. She didn't think that having Vanora educating the children would be a good idea either.

Cally told her *_ Concentrate on reassuring the children. Try to give them something else to focus on instead of what the Andromedans are trying to do with them. _*

*_ I'll try. _* Vanora closed her eyes again and focused on her offspring.

"Vanora, how old are the children now? What is their maturation age?" asked Cally.

Vanora replied distractedly, "Physically, they're about a year old but it won't be for long at the rate their growth is being accelerated."

"They've gone from gestation stage to one year in just two days. That does help us. At least Avon and Argus won't have to worry about endangering the children by removing them from the gestation pods."

Vanora opened her eyes and said to Cally, "_If_ they decide to let them live. And even if they do, what would happen to them? Where could they go where they'll be safe? Are you going to keep them on the ship? Not to mention, they have strong psi abilities. You know that requires careful handling. Who could take care of them? There are only two of us left."

Cally repeated, "Only two of us…" She smiled, "That's not true. There is a place where they could go where they'll be safe and can be taken care of. I'm going to try to contact Avon." Cally closed her eyes and concentrated.

**********

*_ Avon. _* Cally's voice came to Avon as the transport pod reached its destination.

*_ Cally. Is there something wrong?_ * He activated door panel and everyone filed out. They all held their weapons in readiness as they checked out their surroundings. The transport area appeared to be deserted; which was not surprising considering Avon had changed the status of this transport tube to "undergoing maintenance." Avon watched while Argus gave last minute directions to the various teams.

Cally's voice said *_ The maturation of the children has been accelerated. Physically, they're a year old. _*

Argus said, "Alright, let's go. All teams move out. Rendezvous back here when you're done. Team four, secure our escape route." Each of the teams began exiting the transport area. Argus and the final team consisting of Avon, Vila and four of the soldiers stayed behind to wait for their signal.

Cally's voice continued. *_ We've also found out that the Andromedans are indoctrinating the children to be against us. _*

Avon responded *_ That was to be expected. *_

Cally said *_ There is also something else. I have been able to connect with the minds of the infants. Their psi abilities are very strong. _*

Avon said *_ Then they are even more of a threat then we had feared. _*

*_ Avon, have you found a solution? _* asked Cally.

Avon hesitated. *_ I'm sorry, Cally. I haven't. And from what you've just told me, they're even more of a danger than we first thought. _*

Argus, who had been keeping an eye on Avon, noticed that his eyes didn't seem to be focusing. He asked, "Avon, are you in communication with Cally?"

Avon looked at him. "Yes. She says that the maturation rate of the children has been accelerated and that they are being indoctrinated to work against us. They also appear to have very strong psi abilities."

Argus digested this information. He asked, "Have you or Cally found a solution?"

Avon replied, "Not yet."

Cally's voice said *_ Avon, if you can find a way to rescue the children, I know a place where we can hide them and people who can look after them. People who are used to working with psi enabled children._ *

Avon realized what she was referring to, * _Kaarn_. *

*_ Yes. No one knows this is the last refuge for what's left of my people _* said Cally.

*_ As long as it stays secret. It is still a great risk, Cally. The Andromedans will probably not rest until they find the children. And if they ever find out the location, then even the last of your people will be in danger. _*

*_ Are you saying that you won't help them then? _* asked Cally.

*_ No. I am just informing you of the risks. I promised you that I would leave killing the children as the last option. We have not reached that stage yet _* said Avon.

Argus asked, "Avon?"

Avon held up his hand and said, "Give me a minute."

Avon continued, * _With your idea of using Kaarn as a place to hide the children, one of the pieces we need to keep them from the aliens is in place but it is still not enough. I will discuss this with Argus. We will see what we can come up with. *_

Cally replied, *_ Thank you, Avon. _*

Avon focused his eyes on Argus. "Cally has found a place where we can hide the children."

"Where?" asked Argus.

"When Servalan released the plague to destroy the Aurons, we were able to rescue two of them along with enough genetic stock to clone five thousand more," said Avon.

Vila said, "That's true. It was so long ago, I'd almost forgotten. "

"Cally never did," said Avon.

Argus said, "Why didn't we hear of this? The Federation news channels said that all of the Aurons were wiped out in the plague."

Avon replied, "No one else knows. We conveyed them to a secret location. A previously uninhabited planet called Kaarn."

Argus said, "I don't want to kill the children but it's still a great risk. What if the aliens find out where this location is? They will be looking for them the moment we rescue the children. Avon, we need more of a protection against this danger."

Avon thought for a moment. He mused, "The danger is that the aliens will be looking for the children."

"That's a given," said Argus.

"What if they weren't looking for them?" asked Avon.

"What would stop them from looking for the children?" asked Argus.

Avon said, "They would stop if the children were destroyed."

Vila said, "But you can't _not_ kill the children by _killing_ them. That doesn't make any sense."

Avon smiled, "You can if the aliens _thought_ the children had been destroyed."

Argus's eyes widened in comprehension, "If they thought the children were dead then they wouldn't be looking for them."

"Exactly."

Argus said, "Alright. We can still use the same plan to destroy the room where the children are being kept except that the children won't be in it. Avon, we need to make sure that they don't see us taking the children. The moment that happens, then it won't work."

Avon said, "I already have control of their security surveillance network. I will make sure that it's disabled."

Argus asked, "Can you bring up a schematic of the complex? I'm going to have to arrange a strategy so that we can fall back towards the transportation tube without allowing anyone to see the children."

Avon had been monitoring the security system on his handheld computer unit but he now used it to project a model of the facility for them to see.

Argus said, "I'll have to get two teams to help after they're done planting the bombs. There's no way we'll be able to handle all of the children alone. Not since they're no longer embryos. Dain's team can take point. I'll take one of the other teams to run interference and make sure no one sees the children. You'll have to coordinate the surveillance feeds, Avon. Make sure that either Dain's team or mine are the only ones to have direct contact with the enemy."

"I can manage that," said Avon. "I will also disable all of their communications and transport to the surface. That way they won't be able to arrange a welcoming committee for us when we get there."

"Good idea. And once you take down their energy shield, we'll be able to teleport out."

"Uh. That sounds fine but haven't you forgotten something?" asked Vila.

Both Argus and Avon went over the plan in their minds.

Argus said, "I don't think so."

Avon asked, "What do you think we're missing, Vila?"

Vila replied, "Well, I don't know how much experience either one of you've had with children but in my experience, they tend to make noises. Sometimes lots of noises. It doesn't matter how good your plan is. The moment one of them starts crying, the game's up. "

Avon and Argus looked at each other. Avon said, "Vila's right."

Chapter Twenty-Five

"How do we keep twenty-four babies quiet?" asked Argus. He was completely at a loss at what to do. Baby care was not an area covered in the Federation military training manuals. Other than a vague idea that they needed nutrition and maintenance every so often and were extremely fragile, they might as well have been aliens to him.

Vila replied, "It's not that hard. If they're hungry, you feed them. If they need changing, then you change them. Sometimes they just need someone to hold them. Or you could try singing lullabies to them. That used to…"

"Lullabies?" asked Argus. "But…but…I don't sing! What are we going to do? We can't do _singing_ while we're trying to get out of here. It's not…professional. What will the aliens think if they hear us singing? Either they've been invaded by madmen or we've got the children." For some reason the idea of babies was putting him in an unreasonable panic. Babies did not belong on a mission.

Vila said, "I don't know why you're acting like this."

While Argus was having his incomprehensible panic attack Avon decided to see if he could contact Cally. He sent out his thoughts, hoping she was still keeping an awareness out for him.

*_ Cally _*

The response was almost immediate. * _Yes, Avon? _*

*_ We have found a way to rescue the children and prevent the Andromedans from looking for them _* Avon told her.

*_ That's wonderful news! I knew you would be able to find a way_ * said Cally. There was a clear current of excitement with her sending.

Avon was only intermittently listening to Argus and Vila arguing but he heard Argus saying, "We still don't have a way to keep the children quiet. And singing to them is _not_ a solution."

Vila said, "Well, I don't hear you coming up with any better ones."

Argus said, "Babies are not my specialty."

Vila said, "They're not a specialty. They're just babies."

Avon said to Cally *_ We have a problem however. We are going to try to convince the aliens that the children have been destroyed. But in order to do that, the children must not make any noise while we're rescuing them, or the Andromedans will know that we've taken them. Is there something you can do to help? _*

Cally replied *_ Of course, Avon. We will speak to the children and explain to them that they need to be quiet. Give me a few moments. _*

Avon turned his attentions back to Argus and Vila. He asked, "Are you both finished?"

The two men looked at him. Argus asked, "You have an idea? Something better than singing?"

Avon replied, "Infinitely. I have spoken to Cally." He told them what was planned.

When he was done, Argus remarked, "That's a much better idea than singing to them."

Vila remarked, "I think the commander would be _very_ interested to know that you don't like children."

Argus said, "I did NOT say that. Don't you dare tell her that. It's just that they're not…"

"Professional?" asked Vila.

Argus said, "That's not…"

*_ Avon. _* Cally's voice came to Avon again. Avon gasped and his eyes closed in pain. His hands went to his head and he collapsed to his knees.

"Avon!" Argus came forward immediately and grabbed him; guiding him to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Vila asked with concern on his face.

Avon gasped a reply, "The voices. Too many of them." His mind began shutting down, trying to protect itself.

**********

After Avon told her what was needed, Cally and Vanora connected to the children and explained what was going to happen and the necessity to be quiet.

When they were ready, Cally projected her thoughts to Avon again *_ Avon _* Without warning, twenty-four curious little minds followed their connection to Cally and found Avon's mind. They were all excited as they tried to speak to him.

Cally was instantly aware that Avon was in trouble. She telegraphed *_ Stop shouting children! Leave Uncle Avon alone. Do not speak to his mind all at once. He is not like us. He is not used to so many voices in his head. You're scaring him. _*

The twenty-four young minds all stopped projecting and pulled back. Cally was aware that their mental presence was still close and they were all troubled.

*_ We're sorry, Auntie Cally. We didn't know. We didn't mean to hurt him. _* one of them told her. She could sense that they were all feeling terrible.

Cally reassured them *_ I know children. It's all right. _*

*_ Is he going to be all right, Auntie Cally?_ * another one asked. She could sense their concern.

She told them *_ Uncle Avon has a strong mind. He will be fine. He just needs time to recover._ *

Cally concentrated and tried to touch Avon's mind. She was aware that he had retreated behind a mental wall in order to protect himself and was still in this protected state.

*_ Avon _* She called out to him in a gentle voice. *_ Are you all right? _*

She heard a faint and tentative reply *_ Cally? What just happened? _*

Cally responded * _The children were still linked to me when I projected my thoughts to you. Somehow, they were able to follow that connection and found your mind. They were excited and were trying to speak to you all at once. It was too overwhelming for you. Your mind retreated in order to protect itself. _*

Avon's thoughts were stronger as he said * _The voices are silent now. _*

* _Yes. I have told the children to be quiet and to give you time to recover. They know that they have to be careful and cannot speak to you all at once. You're the only mind they have linked with that was not Auron. They didn't understand. _*

A tiny voice projected * _We're sorry if we hurt you, Uncle Avon. We didn't mean to. _*

At the unfamiliar voice in his mind, Avon paused, then he said *_ I understand. _*

*_ Auntie Cally said that you are coming to rescue us _* the little voice said.

Avon replied *_ Yes. We will be there soon. It is important that all of you remain quiet while we're doing this. Do you understand? _*

*_ Yes, Uncle Avon. Can we still talk to you like this? _* the little voice asked.

*_ Yes. You may. But not too much. It is best not to distract me during the rescue *_ said Avon_._

*_ We understand, Uncle Avon _* the little voice responded.

Cally's voice interjected *_ Alright, children. Uncle Avon has to work now. _*

Avon felt a gentle current of warmth and encouragement flowing from the children before they became silent in his mind. For a moment, he was frozen in amazement and then his mind relaxed and he heard Argus's voice.

"Avon!" Argus shouted his name, trying to shake him from his stunned state.

Avon opened his eyes and noticed that he was on his knees and Argus was holding him. Vila was crouched next to him with a worried look on his face.

Avon said, "I'm fine. It was a momentary shock. The children found their way to my mind because they were linked with Cally. I was not prepared to handle that many voices in my head."

Argus breathed a sigh of relief. "You had me worried there. Are you alright?"

"Yes. My mind retreated in order to protect itself. Cally has spoken to the children and they will do as we ask."

"Good." Argus helped him up and let go of him. "Are you sure you're alright? Do you need time to rest?"

"I'm fine. Are we ready to proceed?" asked Avon.

Argus replied, "We're still waiting for the diversions."

At that moment, they could hear several explosions and then alarms going off. "And there they are," said Argus. "Shut them all down, Avon."

Vila handed Avon the handheld computer unit that was dropped when he fell to his knees. Entering a single command code he had already set up earlier, Avon disabled all of the security systems, as well as the internal and external communications and transportation systems.

**********

On the flight deck, Reya was still waiting for communications from the team below. She was getting a bad feeling.

Using the ship's comm she said, "Cally, can you get to the teleport room?

Over the comm speaker Cally's voice asked, "You've heard from them?"

Reya said, "No. But I have a feeling that we're going to have to do a very fast pickup once they report in."

"I'll go there immediately."

**********

In his guest cabin, Sester had finished the entire bottle he had obtained from the dispenser but he still had not achieved what he wanted. He could still feel; he could still remember. The thought of Argus coming back onto the ship and having to watch him with Reya was already agony for him. Sester picked up the empty bottle and threw it across the room but even that did not work. It did not shatter into pieces.

He got up from his chair and stood on unsteady feet._ I need to see her. _He knew what he had promised her and he was sincere about it. It was not a game anymore. He cared about her too much to cause her more misery. She had extended a hope of friendship and even though it was not enough for him, it would have to be. Sester slowly headed for the flight deck.

**********

While the aliens were occupied with the explosions at the other end of the complex, Argus and his group gained access to the maturation chamber without incident. He and the soldiers quickly disposed of any opposition as well as the scientists working on the children.

They all approached the maturation pods apprehensively, not knowing what to expect. Argus found himself becoming increasingly uncomfortable and stayed back. The unreasoning panic he had felt before had not left him; it only got worse as he neared the children. He wasn't sure why he was feeling this way.

Everyone was finally able to see the babies lying in the growing pods. They were all mesmerized by the tiny figures.

Vila was the first one to speak, "Wow. They look human."

"Of course. What did you expect?" asked Avon as he sat down at a control station and began to check the readings on the panels controlling the maturation chambers. Everyone else was still staring at the children. The children stared back at them with curiosity in their eyes.

As Avon began to understand the readings, he became concerned.

Vila said, "Well, they're supposed to be part aliens too. Shouldn't they look a little more alien-y?"

One of the soldiers said, "They're beautiful."

Argus approached the babies tentatively in order to get a closer look. They _were_ very beautiful. Sweet and innocent. Argus had an unpleasant flash of memory. He gripped his rifle and nearly staggered back; the memories of the civilian massacre at Zircaster came back to him in a flood.

_Innocents. So many innocents. Their blood is on my hands. _Argus felt ill. His jaw clenched as he tried to remain focused on the mission. _I have to rescue these children. They cannot die. I will not let them die. _His face took on a grim calmness; his eyes swept the room. He could not let any of them die. The children. Avon. Vila. The soldiers. None of them. Not anymore.

_The only ones who will die here will be the Andromedans._

Argus ordered the soldiers, "Plant the bombs. Quickly. Make sure that all of the pods will be destroyed completely." All of the soldiers tore themselves away from looking at the children and began to do what they came here to do.

Two of the other units arrived and began helping as well.

Vila was still looking down at the children. He tentatively tried to engage them by making faces and funny noises. Some of the children were giggling. "Avon. Do you notice something?"

Avon was still trying to understand the controls on the panel. He asked absently, "What are you talking about?"

Vila replied, "They all look familiar."

Avon looked up and glanced over at the children. He said "Of course." Then he looked down at the panels again and continued working.

"What do you mean, of course?" asked Vila.

"They're clones," replied Avon without looking up.

"Well, I know they're clones," said Vila. "But they don't look like Vanora."

"They do," said Avon.

Vila said, "I think you need your eyes checked, Avon. They don't look anything like Vanora. They look like Cally."

Avon replied, "So did Vanora before she had facial reconstruction surgery done."

Vila asked with frustration, "What? Why didn't anyone tell me that? Did I miss a memo?"

"You read memos?" asked Avon absently while he entered some commands and began changing some of the panel settings.

Argus came over and asked, "How's it going, Avon?"

Avon replied, "The growth rate of the children has to be stabilized and brought back down to normal levels. If we removed them now, it will kill them. At the rate their bodies are growing, it requires a constant stream of nutrition. They are also being fed drugs that help them deal with the problems associated with such accelerated growth. Without them, they would be experiencing great pain. "

"How long will it take?" asked Argus.

"Not long, I'm already doing it now," said Avon.

"We don't have that much time," said Argus. "Dain and his men won't be able to divert them much longer."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Twenty-Six

Reya was getting an increasingly bad feeling about the mission. She was rechecking the status of the comm channels and the scanners in case there was a malfunction, when Sester arrived on the flight deck. He staggered down the steps and stood for a moment, trying to steady himself. Reya looked over and was about to ask him what he was doing there when she noticed his odd behaviour. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

Sester came over slowly, trying to walk in a straight line towards her and only having limited success. He thought that he was doing wonderfully considering. "Wanted to see you," he replied. Speech seemed a bit of an effort too.

"You're drunk," said Reya with irritation.

At the tone in her voice, Sester said, "Don't be disappointed in me, Reya. You're a hard woman to get over. Needed some help."

He looked so dejected that Reya's manner softened. "You're not going to do it by getting drunk."

Sester's face brightened with a self-mocking smile. "Didn't know that until _after_ I got drunk." He sat back heavily onto the couch.

Reya sighed sadly; the situation with Sester was not going to be resolved that easily. She hoped that some of his extreme reaction was a result of Vanora's presence on the ship and that he would not find it so hard after she was gone. Reya couldn't help but feel badly for him. She felt that it was partially her fault, even though her mind told her that it wasn't.

She told him, "Can you sit there quietly? It's important. I'm expecting the mission teams to report in any minute." From the looks of the drunken man, she doubted if he could get up again without assistance, never mind leave the flight deck.

"Course. I'll be quiet," replied Sester with a smile as he put a finger to his lips to emphasize his ability to be silent.

* * *

In the teleport room, Cally waited anxiously. She knew that Reya often had good instincts about danger; she hoped that this time the instinct would prove to be wrong. As always, she was aware of Avon at the periphery of her consciousness. She knew that he was preoccupied with what he was doing. His stress level had increased.

Cally was still lightly linked to the children. They seemed excited, scared and curious. She continued to send them reassurances.

* * *

Avon finished downloading parts of the research facility's database to his handheld unit and then sent out virus programs to wipe out all of the information stored in the complexes' computer network. He was also keeping a close eye on the maturation panel readings. He could feel Argus approaching and standing behind him.

"How much longer, Avon?" asked Argus.

"It's done," said Avon as he deactivated the pods and released the latch controls. Each of the pods opened up with a soft swish.

Argus said, "Alright. Everyone grab the babies and get ready to leave."

The soldiers all got closer to the pods but no one made a move to take one of the babies. They all looked nervously at each other and the infants. No one seemed to want to make the first move.

Vila realized they were all too nervous and would need some encouragement. He stepped forward to one of the pods and carefully lifted the infant up and cradled it in his arms. The toddler smiled encouragingly at him. "See. It's easy. Just move slowly and you won't scare them."

Vila's example seemed to spur everyone to action. Except for Avon and the team that was to run interference for the others, they all started removing the babies from the pods. Even though the infants were physically closer to two years old now, it was still a strange sight with the big, muscled soldiers carrying them. Most of the soldiers carried two; one cradled in an arm and one riding on their shoulders. With their free hands, they carried their weapons. The men all seemed to have astonished and shy smiles on their faces as they regarded the children.

Vila shook his head with wry amusement. _You'd think they'd never seen a baby before._ He looked down at the little one in his own arms. It was hard not to be mesmerized by the soft face and the beautiful smile; he felt at peace.

Argus used his earcomm. "Team one and team three. We're ready. Set off the last of the explosives and fall back to the transport tube." Dain and the other team acknowledged.

While Argus did this, Avon was watching the reaction of Vila and the soldiers holding the babies with interest. He had a suspicion and decided to try something. Avon sent his thoughts out. _Children. _

A tiny voice he recognized from before spoke into his mind eagerly. _Uncle Avon! Is it all right to talk to you now? Mother and Auntie Cally said that we shouldn't bother you or any of the soldiers. _

Avon said _Yes. You shouldn't bother us while we are trying to rescue you. But I need you to listen. _

The little voice said _Yes, Uncle Avon. Auntie Cally said we are to do what you say. She says you're very smart. _

Avon said _Good. I know that you said that you're not talking to the soldiers. But are you doing anything else to them? _

The tiny voice replied _Yes, Uncle Avon. We are doing what we did with you. After we hurt you before, we tried to help you feel better. We are doing the same thing with the soldiers and the uncle with the funny faces. We thought it would be all right. Did we do something wrong? _

Avon realized these children had a great deal of power but they were too young. The abilities seemed natural to them and but they didn't have the wisdom to know when they shouldn't use them. It made them very dangerous even though the children meant well; they had to be handled carefully.

Avon told them _I need you to stop what you are doing. It is distracting the soldiers from rescuing you. _

_We're sorry, Uncle Avon. _The tiny voice was distressed.

Avon said _I know. But I need all of you to promise me that you will not do anything else unless you ask Auntie Cally or me first. Do you understand? _

_Yes, Uncle Avon _said the tiny voice.

_Good. The soldiers will be taking you out of this room soon. There will be a lot of noise and running. Do not be frightened. Everything will be fine. But you must be very quiet and not bother Vila or the soldiers. Do you understand? _

_We understand. _

Avon realized that the children trusted him implicitly. They believed in him; there was no doubt in their little minds. _How long does it take children to learn the dangers of trusting like this?_

There was a hollow feeling inside him; he didn't remember when _he_ had learned it. He had a flash of remembered emotion and the sound of a small voice. _No! You're lying! _With shock, Avon recognized it as his own. He reached for the memory…

_Uncle Avon, are you all right? _a tiny voice broke through to him; it was full of worry.

Avon shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. _Yes. There is no need for concern. You must be silent now. _

Argus said, "Alright, let's move out." Avon joined the others and kept an eye on the surveillance feeds on his monitor screen as they all left the room. After moving a far enough distance from the research labs where the children had been kept, Argus directed one of the soldiers, "Set off the explosives in the labs." This would not only destroy the research labs where the children had been kept, but would also serve as a counter distraction so that they, and distraction teams could escape while the enemy rushed to protect the labs.

"Argus." Avon caught his attention. At that moment, the lab was destroyed in a satisfyingly large explosion.

"What do you see?" whispered Argus as he came up to him.

Avon pointed to one of the surveillance feeds. "Three up ahead."

Argus nodded. "Team two. With me." He and four of the soldiers moved ahead.

* * *

With Argus and Dain's teams running interference, the main group with the children got safely to the transport pod without being seen.

Vila asked, "Is it me or are things going a bit too smoothly?"

Argus rushed in with the last team. "Quickly, they're right behind us." He and Dain covered from the doorway as everyone began to file into the pod. It was even more of a squeeze than before with the addition of the children.

When the last one was in, Argus said, "Dain, go." While the lieutenant joined the others, Argus closed the door of the room and shot out the door panel. He entered the transport as everyone tried to make more room for him. Avon pressed the button to seal the pod and set the controls. They could all feel the pod powering up and then there was a beeping alarm sound.

"What is it?" asked Argus.

Avon checked the panel. "We've exceeded the capacity of the transport. It can't handle the additional weight of the children. We never expected them to be this size."

Argus asked, "How much, Avon? How much weight do we have to lose?"

"Eighty-one kilograms."

At that moment, there was banging on the transport room door and then sounds of laser fire hitting it.

"We've run out of time," said Argus. He knew what had to be done. Suddenly he reached across Avon and pressed the door control. The pod door slid open. He jumped out of the transport and hit the control to close it. He kept his finger on the button to keep the door closed.

It happened so fast that none of them had time to react until the pod door had closed again and they saw Argus standing on the other side. Argus turned his head towards the door that was showing signs of weakening under the laser fire.

"What are you doing?" asked Avon as he tried to override the door control.

Argus faced him and replied with grim resolve, "What has to be done. Avon, you have to get the children out of here. It's the only thing that's important. The Andromedans must never know that they're still alive." He reached for the control that would send the pod heading towards the surface. For a moment, his hand hovered over the button, and then he looked up and caught Avon's eyes. He said, "Tell Reya that I need her to do this. For me. Tell her…I'm sorry." With that, Argus slammed his hand down on the control.

As the transport pod started moving away, they saw Argus whirl around with his rifle and fire in the direction of the door.

* * *

As the transport pod hurtled towards the surface, everyone was still stunned at what just happened. Vila moved awkwardly, trying to find a more comfortable position for the toddler he was holding. It was extremely crowded in the pod. His foot hit something and he looked down.

He shouted, "Avon!"

Avon looked at him and then followed his eyes down towards the floor of the pod. There was a teleport bracelet lying next to Vila's foot.

Vila asked, "Why would he do that?" He had a sickening feeling in his stomach as he stared at it and remembered his own words. Things were not going smoothly now.

There was a grim look on Avon's face.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

As the transportation pod raced towards the surface, everyone was wrapped in their own grim thoughts. No one wanted to talk about what had just happened and what was most likely occurring in the underground complex below them. It was almost as if by verbalizing it, they could no longer deny the reality and they all wanted to. No one wanted to entertain the thought that Argus was most likely dead.

Along with these thoughts, something else kept repeating itself in Vila's mind; an echo of the present and the past.

_How much weight do we have to lose? Eighty-one kilograms._

_How much…_

It sounded too much like something else; a memory he had not been able to excise, no matter how hard he tried.

_Vila weights seventy-three kilos, Avon. _

Vila could barely breathe, the memory choked him. The crowded pod seemed to press him on all sides. Even though he knew now that it had never happened, that it had all been a cruel joke of Servalan's; it was still an unacknowledged spectre between two people who were trying to rebuild a friendship. Vila hated Servalan for doing this to them; hated himself that he could not forget, could not let go of the feelings.

Even though he and Avon were trying to build a new relationship, one without all of the negative aspects that had marred their previous one, they still hadn't yet. It was only the beginning for them. There were no strong new memories and feelings to override the old ones. They were both trying but it would take time.

Vila had thought that once they knew the truth, that things would immediately be different. He had not expected that the altered past would still have such a hold on him.

Vila glanced over at Avon. It was like the old days; it was hard to tell what Avon was thinking or feeling now. The sometimes-expressiveness on his face he had adopted lately was no longer present. Avon seemed like a statue; Vila was certain that he had not moved a muscle since the transport pod had started ascending, leaving the needed weight behind.

_I don't know who you are anymore. I'm not sure that you do either. _The unknown always made Vila uneasy. He preferred unknowns that did not require him to trust anyone. _I used to think that I was always safe with you._ If his mind were like Avon's mind, it would be telling him not to be such a fool. The other memory was never real, that meant that he really was safe with Avon and always had been.

_I hate you, Servalan. One of these days, Avon and I will kill you for what you did to us._

Vila felt a pang of guilt. _I shouldn't be thinking about myself and Avon now. Not when…_

* * *

Avon felt cold. Part of him couldn't understand the decision that Argus had made, the decision he always seemed to make. The other part of him did understand, only too well. It was this part of him that wanted to feel the cold; because it hurt to understand.

_How much weight do we have to lose? _

_Eighty-one kilograms. _Avon could hear his own response clearly, as if it were just occurring.

_We've run out of time…_

No hesitation. No doubts. Only a grim resolve. Avon had seen the fear in the other man's eyes as they stared at each other across the clear partition of the transport pod. Argus had not wanted to die. _But that didn't stop you._

_Vila weights seventy-three kilos, Avon._

Avon's stomach twisted in pain at the memory. Even after finding out the truth, that this was no truth, it still haunted him. Now he knew why. For a brief second after ORAC had given him the information, he had entertained the thought. It had been momentary and he had dismissed it, but his mind could not forget the fact that he had thought about it; that part of him that did not want to die.

_What has that survival brought me? An enemy who has made my life a cruel joke. Someone who still finds it hard to believe in me even after knowing the truth._ He knew that Vila still didn't trust him; that he still had reservations. Avon couldn't blame him. Sometimes, even he didn't know what he was capable of; not until that last moment, when he had weighed the cost.

_They must be left there! _Another memory intruded into his mind. This time it was ORAC's voice from the mists of time. Vila and Tarrant were facing death on the Scorpio as each of the ship's systems failed. If they were not teleported back, they would die. But it would expose the base to the same possible fate.

_To die? _His own voice had responded.

ORAC's urgent voice said, _There is no option. To reopen teleport contact could expose the base to undefined systems influence. _

Avon's voice said, _Oh, you'll have to do better than that, Orac, if you expect me to kill them._

It had been an automatic response from the part of him that would never sacrifice a friend; the part of him that would have made the decision that Argus had. But Avon remembered something else. After he said it, the full cost of his decision hit him. For a few agonizing seconds, he had felt the naked fear of possible death. For a few moments more, he had weighed the cost and then he had chosen.

ORAC's insistent voice presenting a logical choice, a choice for survival. _I urge you not to-- _

_Restore the teleport! _The Avon of the past had made his choice and shouted his decision angrily at the voice of reason.

The Avon of the present knew what he had to do.

* * *

The pod reached the surface and everyone filed out.

Avon said, "Get the teleport bracelets on the children. Quickly. Once I bring down the energy field, the aliens on the surface will know that something's wrong and will start looking for the cause."

Vila brought out the extra teleport bracelet and slid it up the arm of the toddler he was holding, securing it with a strap. He said, "Avon." There was a troubled look on his face and he looked towards the pod they had just exited.

"I know. We can't leave him. I'll go back down," said Avon.

"But, you can't die either," said Vila vehemently. "I won't let you."

"Don't worry, I won't," replied Avon. "Remember, I have a well honed survival instinct. I'll bring him out and keep him safe until you get back with the ship."

"But Avon, you can't even use a gun anymore," said Vila protesting. Vila was on the verge of making a decision but hesitated. He wanted to go down too but he could taste the all-too familiar fear. In his head were all the old arguments; the rationality of the survivor. _I will never be like Argus. It will never be an easy decision for me. __I keep wondering about Avon and how much he wants to change. How much do I want to change? I don't know if I've decided yet._

Vila said, "Avon, I w…"

"You don't have to worry about that, sir," Dain interrupted their conversation. "My team and I will go with Avon. We have more than enough firepower. The others will go back to the ship to protect the children. We will not leave the Commander with the enemy. Even if it's only to bring his body back."

"It will not come to that," said Avon.

"I hope not, sir. But if anyone can survive, I believe he can," said Dain.

Avon nodded in acceptance of the offer. "Vila. You have to go back to the ship. Argus is right. We have to get the children to safety. Give the Commander the message. You know she won't leave until you do. That's why Argus gave it. I will speak to Cally myself."

"You want _me_ to give _her_ Argus's message?" asked Vila nervously. "It might be safer if _you_ give her the message and _I_ go down and rescue him."

"Tell her I will bring him back."

"Good. Then _she_ can kill him after you rescue him."

"Most likely," said Avon.

Vila said, "Avon. I want to go down too. If I didn't have to go back to the ship with the children…"

"I know," said Avon. He brought up his computer unit and began preparing to bring down the energy field.

Vila watched as Avon began entering commands and then he asked, "Avon. Why are you doing this?"

Avon's fingers stopped and he looked over at Vila. "Why would you have done it?"

Vila wasn't expecting to answer this question himself but now seemed to be a time for truths. He said simply, "Eighty-one kilograms."

Avon stared at Vila for a moment and then he nodded. They both knew what Vila was referring to. Avon said, "I have a different reason."

"What could be greater than sacrificing your own life?" asked Vila.

"What he did in the storage room."

"What did he do?" asked Vila.

Avon didn't answer Vila's question, instead he entered the last sequence of commands into the computer. "The energy shield is down."

"The energy shield…what?" asked Vila in confusion at this abrupt change in the conversation.

Avon pressed the comm button on his teleport bracelet. "Cally, this is Avon."

Cally's voice responded. "It's good to hear your voice. Is everyone ready to come up?"

"Yes. You'll have to make it quick. They're most likely looking for us now that the shield is down. Start bringing everyone up. Leave team one and myself down here."

"Avon, what's wrong?" Cally's voice immediately responded with concern.

"Argus didn't make it out. We're going back after him. Vila will explain when you bring him up. You have to get the children to safety and come back for us later."

Avon said privately _I will explain later. _

Cally said _Alright. Be careful, Avon. _

Avon responded _I will_.

* * *

As the transport pod moved away, Argus heard the door give way. In one motion, he brought his rifle up and whirled around to fire. His shots brought down the first person to burst through the door. In quick succession, he brought down another two as they tried to enter and shoot him. After another three went down, the enemy troops realized that the single entrance gave Argus the advantage in this type of fight. With his speed and accuracy, he could spend hours shooting whomever they threw at him. The only limitation was the charge in his rifle and his endurance.

Argus positioned himself to the side of the door and began exchanging shots with the alien troops. He knew it wouldn't take long before they tried something else; something that would put him at a disadvantage. An object whizzed past his head and thudded behind him. Argus spun around to look at it.

It was a powered grenade. Argus laughed._ It didnt take them long at all._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Vila and the others got back to the ship with the children. Cally directed the soldiers who were helping to set up a nursery in one of the cargo holds. Vanora had tried to help at first but it proved too disrupting. Her effect on men was still as potent as ever and she had to retire back to her cabin. She was in a foul mood at being denied access to her children. Cally had to promised that she could return once the soldiers were finished.

The children were all excited and were chattering away to her. It was strange having their clear sentences in her head but hear unintelligible sounds coming from their mouths. Their physical abilities had not caught up to their psi and mental ones yet. She had to encourage them to try to develop their vocal skills.

Cally remembered how difficult it had been for her own sibling group. Their telepathic communication was natural and came so easily that it was difficult to see the benefits of the slower and more flawed means of expression.

She knew that Vila would probably wish for a lot less need for communication at the moment. He had a very difficult task ahead, though she really didn't understand why the men on the ship found Reya so intimidating. She didn't find her so.

**********

Vila approached the flight deck steps with trepidation. The woman inside was someone who made Argus nervous. In a good way, of course. Vila was no exception.

His foot touched the top step and he saw Reya standing at her station, with her back to him. Vila felt his knees weaken. His feet seemed frozen in place, unable to go further. It wasn't just because she made him nervous generally but because of the news he had to give her. Vila hated giving people bad news. Jokes, funny remarks, magic tricks, those were what he was good at; things that made people happy, that brought a smile to their lips.

With her back still to him, Reya said, "You can come down, Vila. I don't bite. I already know."

"You do?" Vila asked in surprise as he finally came down the stairs and approached her. He looked at Sester suspiciously. The psychostrategist was sitting on the couch and was staring at Reya.

Sester had been increasingly worried since Reya heard the communications from Avon and started monitoring the teams' return to the ship. The look on her face had instantly woken him from the drunken stupor he had been in. She had such a lack of reaction that he knew that she was trying hard not to fall apart. She was trying to remain functional because Argus needed her; and the only way she knew how to do that was to remain professionally detached.

Reya turned to look at Vila. "Yes. I've been monitoring the comm channels."

"You're taking it awfully well. Considering," said Vila, looking at her apprehensively. Reya's face had her normal professionalism. Vila didn't understand it. He was expecting some kind of emotional reaction. Sadness. Anger. Fear. Something. But there was only calm.

"He's still alive. I _know_ he is. Avon will get him out," said Reya. For a brief moment, emotion broke through and then returned to calm again. She was being strong because they both were for each other. "Once the children are settled, we'll go down."

"No," Vila blurted out. _Oh, no._

"What did you say?" asked Reya.

Vila blanched under her gaze. _That's why she's so calm. She doesn't know the message yet. I haven't told her. _Vila wished he had not come down the steps. He thought that telling her that Argus had not made it back would be the worst part of the news. He didn't know that it was still to come. Vila swallowed nervously; his mouth felt dry. He needed some water, or something infinitely stronger.

"Do you have a message from Argus?" Sester asked from the couch.

Vila gave him an unfriendly look.

Reya asked "Vila, tell me what Argus said."

"Only if you promise not to kill me," said Vila.

"He did it again, didn't he?" Her face was a bare whisper. There was a trace of anger in her voice and pain in her eyes.

Vila replied in a higher than normal pitch, "Yes."

Sester got up and crossed over to Reya, reaching out to touch her on the arm. "Maybe, you'd better sit down."

She waved him away and asked Vila, "What exactly did Argus say?"

Vila said, "He said that the children are the most important thing. We have to get them out. The Andromedans must never find out they're still alive." He stopped, not wanting to give her the rest of the message.

"Is that all?" asked Reya.

Vila swallowed nervously. "He said to tell you that he needs you to do this for him. And he said to tell you…that he's sorry." After delivering the last of the message, Vila backed up a step. Reya's fists were clenched and there was tightness in her jaw. She looked like someone who was about to commit violence. Vila asked with trepidation, "You're not going to kill the messenger, are you?"

Reya had listened to the message and then her head bowed and her eyes stared unseeing at the panel in front of her. She noticed that her hands had tightened into fists. Her whole body was tense. Reya wanted to scream, to hit something; she may have if Vila and Sester had not been there. She wanted to be alone and at the same time, she didn't want to be.

_He's going to be fine. He's going to come back. His head is too hard to break. Avon will get him out. _She had to believe that. _Damn it, Argus! Why did you have to ask me to leave you here? _It hurt so much that she could barely breathe. She couldn't say no, not when he asked. He knew her only too well. _We are going to have a long talk when you get back._

Reya did what she had seen Argus do many times, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. In a way, it made her feel connected to him; imagining his deep chest rise as she took in her own breath. She deliberately relaxed her hands and laid them flat on the control panel. She could see that Vila was looking nervously at her.

Reya steeled herself and said in a calm voice, "Alright. We have to get the children out. Vila, go and get Cally. Tell her she needs to leave the cargo hold to the soldiers and come to the flight deck." Cally was the only one on the ship who knew the location of Kaarn.

"I'll just go get her." Vila took the opportunity and almost ran to get Cally. To him, this calm professionalism was even more intimidating and much more incomprehensible. He could understand her getting angry and wanting to take it out on someone. This calmness and control scared him. He hoped that he would never be on the wrong end of it. He thought Argus was a very brave man to want to come back to this.

Reya glanced at Sester and saw that he was still looking with concern at her. Her security conscious-mind wished she had known what Vila was going to say before he mentioned Kaarn. It was already bad enough that Sester knew about the hybrids. That couldn't be helped now but there was one thing she could do. Sester must never know the galactic coordinates to Kaarn.

"Sester."

The psychostrategist approached and said, "Is there something I can do to help?"

"I need you to leave the flight deck," said Reya.

Sester nodded. "You don't want me to be here when Cally gets here. I understand." He added with an and easy smile, "I'm not offended in the least, I case you were worried about conveying that impression. We psychostrategists are a realistic lot, we are not offended by suspicion. I would be disappointed if you weren't suspicious." With that, he left her alone.

**********

Argus lay in a pool of blood. It felt sticky and warm and he could still feel more of it flowing from his wounds. His fists clenched in pain and he refused to cry out. He would not give the enemy the satisfaction.

_What are they waiting for? They must know that I can't do anything now._

The wrecked room was still empty, waiting for the victors to arrive.

_No. They did not win. Not today. We made sure of that._

When he closed his eyes, he could still feel the powered grenade speed past him and hit the wall with a thud. He had quickly picked it up and threw it back out the door but had been unable to stop the second one.

Argus was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate on breathing and fighting the pain at the same time. Each breath was a struggle.

He wondered if the others were back on the ship already. He hoped they were speeding away safely with the children.

There was another source of pain; something he could not fight. It wasn't physical. There was an aching emptiness because he missed her already. His thoughts trailed off as he heard footsteps entering the room.

_Finally. _

He had wanted to see the faces of his enemy before the end. Of all the regrets he might have had this would have been the least important one to him, but it seemed it was the only one that would be filled.

"Check the transport status," a firm voice of command ordered.

Booted feet stopped next to Argus and nudged him roughly. Argus gritted his teeth and bit back a moan.

"This one is still alive."

Someone else kicked his weapon away. "Doesn't look like for long," someone else remarked.

Another one said, "Just kill him. If he knew anything useful, they wouldn't have left him behind. He was obviously the most expendable one."

"He might still have some useful information." The person who had spoken with a voice of command before knelt down beside Argus and asked, "What's your name? Whom do you work for? The Reves? The Federation? Who told you to come here and destroy the labs? Who took the Auron woman? What information did your people take?"

Argus focused cold eyes on his interrogator but didn't answer.

The questioner said, "You have a choice. You're going to die anyway but how painfully will be up to you. I understand these types of wounds can be an extremely excruciating way to die for a human. If you tell me what I want to know, I can guarantee you a quick and easy death.

Argus gathered his weakening strength and spit out an angry, "Go to hell."

The questioner did not look disappointed instead, there was a superior sneer on his face. "Our society is beyond such superstitious concepts. Perhaps the others are right, I should just kill you."

Argus eyed the questioner suspiciously; the man seemed to be playing with him. Either he was being deliberately cruel or he was after something.

"Yes, why don't you?" asked Argus icily.

The questioner put a hand on his injured mid-section and pressed down. Argus's body stiffened in reaction and he let out an involuntary moan.

The questioner said, "Your people have destroyed a very important project. I must have _some_ compensation."

"This is not compensation," gasped Argus.

The questioner smiled, "True. It's more what you humans call, a 'fringe benefit'. The compensation lies somewhere else." He suddenly grabbed Argus's shirt and ripped it open, exposing his torso. "An excellent specimen," the questioner remarked as his eyes studied Argus's broken body as if he were a prize to be dissected. "Now that your people have denied us access to Auron genetic material, I need something else to experiment on. I _was_ hoping for a _superior_ physical specimen. I guess you'll have to do." The questioner slapped Argus on the chest possessively and smiled.

Argus thought with irritation. _Why do I always get these ones? Don't these people have better things to do?_ He really hoped it was going to end soon.

One of the others said, "Sir, the transport pod is coming back down."

The questioner stood up and said, "Good. I want at least one of them alive. Kill the rest."

"Should we take this one out of here?"

"No. Leave him here. They won't be as inclined to shoot if they might hit him," the questioner replied. The man looked down at Argus. "You may be more important that I thought if they're coming back for you."

**********

The transport pod plunged down towards the underground facility. Avon didn't have a plan when he decided to make this foolish move to rescue Argus. His orderly mind could not tolerate that situation for long. He began assessing the situation and identifying their assets.

They had the resources; his mind and the skill and equipment of the soldiers were more than adequate. The opportunity was missing, they did not have the element of surprise. The alien troops would know the pod was coming back. They would be waiting; it was the same as walking into a trap. This was not an acceptable situation and Avon did not like those. There had to be another way; he just had to find it.

The soldiers were checking and rechecking their weapons. It was their only sign of nervousness. They also knew the danger they were going into.

There were only a few minutes left. The pod would begin to decrease speed as they neared their destination. Avon's mind was racing, trying to find a solution.

He looked up. There was the obligatory maintenance hatch to the roof of the transport.

_Too obvious? _The transportation pod imposed limits on any plan he could come up with. There were only two ways to approach this. They could take their chances and attack from inside the pod. That would definitely be too obvious and indicated a complete lack of imagination. Avon did not like being predictable.

The other option was not that much better. They could use the hatch and hide above the transport. Unfortunately, only an unintelligent enemy would not think of this already and Avon didn't think that they would be that careless.

_What if we use both? _

Chapter Twenty-Nine

The transport pod began to decelerate as it neared its destination.

"You're clear what you have to do?" Avon asked Dain.

"Yes, sir. Very clear," the young lieutenant replied.

Avon turned to face the transport door while the soldiers did what they needed to do.

**********

The alien troops readied themselves as the pod slowed and arrived on the transport pad. They were prepared to follow orders and shoot all of the occupants but leave one alive.

Looking through the clear partition of the pod though, the choice of survivor was simplified for them. There appeared to be only one occupant of the transport pod. He was a tall man in a black jacket and his hands were held away from his sides so that they could see he was not carrying a weapon.

One of the Andromedans activated the control to unseal and open the pod. The door slid open. All of the alien troops already had their rifles pointed towards the opening.

Argus's questioner said, "Come out slowly. Keep your hands up."

The single occupant walked slowly towards them. He moved with the confidence of a man who was in control of a situation he couldn't possibly be in control of. Unless he knew something they didn't.

**********

As the transport slowed, Avon was alone in the pod. He was ready and the soldiers were waiting for his signal to appear. Avon was calm and controlled; there was no indication of emotion on his face. He could not afford any, not if they all wanted to survive and get Argus out alive.

He could see the alien soldiers as the pod stopped, they all seemed ready to shoot him the moment he exited the pod. For a moment Avon's lips parted in a crooked smile and then his face became expressionless and controlled again. He held his hands away from his body, keeping his palms open so that they could see that he was unarmed.

The transport door slid open. Avon could hear one of them order him out of the pod. He walked confidently towards the speaker. At the threshold of the transport pod door, he stopped and looked around slowly and deliberately, taking in the situation.

Argus was lying in a pool of blood; he did not look good but at least he was still alive. Avon did not react; it was as if it was just another piece of information to be processed.

Avon had identified the speaker as the one with authority over the other aliens in the room. He said to him, "I am here to negotiate your surrender."

The speaker's eyes widened in surprise and then he started laughing. "Delightful! Is this what you humans call a bluff?"

Avon replied, "It would be, _if_ I were human. Most people know better than to accuse me of being one."

The questioner asked, "You're one of the Auronar?" There was no question that this prospect excited him.

The corners of Avon's lips curled in a smile that did not touch any other part of his face. He said, "Worse."

The questioner asked, "What does that mean?"

Avon said, "Do you really think that you're the only ones with designs on this galaxy?"

"You mean…not it can't be. They don't have enough imagination to make this kind of move." The questioner eyed him suspiciously. "You're not bluffing. You must be stalling. Continue coming forward. Slowly." He directed the soldiers, "Check the pod and don't forget the roof."

Avon did as the questioner instructed. He kept his hands up as he walked unhurriedly away from the entrance of the transport pod. Once he cleared the opening, the alien soldiers went inside to search. There wasn't anywhere to hide in the pod. They immediately checked the roof.

After a thorough search, the soldiers reported, "The roof is clear."

The questioner looked at Avon. "I was _certain_ that you had someone up there."

Avon said, "Perhaps your people made a mistake. They could check it again. I'll wait."

The questioner said, "Now I know you're stalling. You want us to waste our time. There must be something else going on."

"I assure you, there is," said Avon with an oddly ingenuous smile.

The alien questioner had no idea what to make of this man. "You don't seem like a fool. Coming down here like this, with no support, that's suicide. You _must_ have a reason why you're so confident."

"We all have our foolish days. Unfortunately for you, today is not one of mine," said Avon as he suddenly dropped to the ground, covering Argus with his body.

Argus grunted in pain. He hadn't thought it was possible to be in more pain from his injuries but he was discovering a whole new level of agony now. He was about to protest vehemently except that he heard a sudden commotion and then gunfire.

The aliens were all focused on Avon's surprising move and didn't see Lieutenant Dain and his team sliding down the sides of the transport tube. The team immediately rushed forward and began firing. The Andromedan troops barely had enough time to whirl around to face the new threat when they were all brought down with quick efficiency by Dain's team.

After it was all over, Argus finally was able to gasp out a pained, "Avon. Get off me."

Avon got up slowly and carefully, trying not to hurt him any further. He knelt down beside Argus and began examining his injuries. Dain and his team kept watch at the doorway in case anyone else decided to come visiting at an awkward moment.

"What are you doing here?" asked Argus.

Avon knew what he was really asking and replied, "The children are safely on their way. Cally and Reya are getting them out."

"Why aren't you with them?" asked Argus.

"I have problems with following anyone's orders. I believe we've already established that," said Avon.

"So you're doing this just to be contrary? I should have told you to stay then," said Argus with a pained laugh. This caused him to started coughing. His fists clenched tightly at the pain this caused. He began wheezing. Avon watched helplessly, unable to help.

When Argus finally stopped coughing and lay back Avon said, "We have to get you help. We have to stop the bleeding. Unfortunately, we can't do anything about it until we get you out of here. And getting you out of here will probably cause more injuries."

"You're afraid of making my injuries worse? Just do it, Avon. Get us out of here. I would rather be mortally injured than mortally dead," said Argus. "And don't even think of leaving me here so that they can fix me up and you can rescue me later. I don't think their attentions will be confined to healing. They seem to have other interests as well." He said this last bit with disgust.

Avon's eyebrows lifted in question. He remarked, "You do seem to have a problem keeping your shirt on."

Argus said irritably, "Can we skip the clichés, please?"

A slight grin appeared on Avon's face, "Alright."

Argus closed his eyes wearily as the soldiers conveyed him to the transport pod. They were soon speeding towards the surface again.

Trying to take his mind off the pain he asked, "Avon. Where were Dain and his men? The Andromedans checked the roof of the transport. Why didn't they see them?"

Avon replied, "They weren't on the roof. At least, not all of the time."

"Where were they then?" asked Argus.

Avon explained, "When the transport slowed down, Dain and his men were already on top of the pod. They were able to climb onto the walls of the transport shaft. The shaft is not illuminated. They stayed in the shadows until the Andromedans checked the roof of the pod, then they came down and waited for my signal."

"That was quite a performance you gave," said Argus. "You had _me_ confused."

"There is nothing more confusing than truth without context," said Avon. "We have to find a place to hide until the _Justice_ comes back for us."

Argus said with a grin, "I know why you decided to come back down for me. You didn't want to have to be the one to tell Reya my message."

"Of course."

**********

To Reya's annoyance, Sester came back to the flight deck shortly after Cally gave Reya the coordinates to Kaarn and then returned to the makeshift nursery. His face was full of concern as Reya monitored the ship's flight path to Kaarn. She exhibited no emotions, just a controlled professionalism. He saw that she had been very careful not to leave anything that would reveal the location of Kaarn to him.

He asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Leave me alone, Sester. I have no interest in talking about anything with you," said Reya.

"I'm only trying to be a friend. You did say that I could be that," said Sester.

Reya looked up and stared at him. "Not today. I need to be alone."

"No, you don't," said Sester.

"Get out of here," Reya said icily.

"You'll have to throw me out then. Because there is no other way I'm leaving," said Sester.

She left her station and came towards him. For a moment, Sester wasn't sure if she was really going to physically remove him from the flight deck. He stood his ground and said, "You're not really mad at me, are you? You're mad at him."

Reya stopped in her tracks.

Sester continued, "And you're not really mad at him. You're angry with yourself. Because you're not there with him."

Reya's face suddenly went pale. She turned around and went back to her monitoring station. "You can stay if you want," she told him. "But don't say any more."

"Alright," said Sester.

Reya asked him, "Does this friendship extend to making yourself useful?"

"We friends are very good at multi-tasking. What do you want me to do?" asked Sester.

Reya said, "I have a concern about Vanora. Cally is too busy with taking care of the children. She might not have time to think about this but I don't think we can afford to ignore the real dangers Vanora represents."

"You mean the effect she has on men? I thought that she'd given Cally the knowledge to be able to disable her psi abilities. Unless you don't believe her," said Sester.

"I _don't_ trust her. I can't believe that she would so easily give us the ability to remove the one advantage she has. But that's not the concern I'm referring to," said Reya.

"It must deal with the children then," said Sester.

"Yes. From the little Cally has been able to tell me, these children are very powerful. We were very right to be concerned. Their powers extend far beyond what Vanora is able to do. And they're only two years old physically," said Reya.

"You wish that Argus and Avon had destroyed them?" asked Sester.

"That would have been the easiest solution, if they were animals or inanimate objects. But they're not," said Reya.

"That's the hazard of having a conscience," said Sester.

Reya gave him a hard stare, "Don't tell me that you don't have one."

"Psychostrategists are supposed to be above such things," said Sester. "We are trained to be objective evaluators."

"So you do have one," said Reya. "Even if you've learned to turn it off in order to do your job."

Sester smiled, "I thought we were talking about Vanora and the danger she represents, not engage in a philosophical discussion about psychostrategy."

"In a way it is the same discussion," said Reya.

"Ah. You're concerned about the influence that Vanora will have on the children. You don't want her to have any," said Sester.

Reya said, "I know it would be cruel to deny a mother access to her children, but she's no ordinary woman, she's a dangerous one. If any of her children turn out like her…"

"Then we won't just have a ship full of men who would fight each other over her," said Sester wryly.

"It will be infinitely worse," said Reya.

"How can I help?" asked Sester.

Reya said, "I need you to use your skill as a psychostrategist and find us a way to neutralize Vanora's danger."

"You mean without denying access to her children?" asked Sester.

"Yes."

"You know that the only guaranteed way is to kill her," said Sester.

"That is not an option," said Reya.

Sester shook his head. "It's a mistake to leave her alive."

"You're supposed to be a brilliant psychostrategist, find me a way," said Reya.

"Being your friend isn't going to be very easy, is it?" asked Sester wryly.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Thirty

Sester was waiting outside a cabin. It wasn't his own and surprisingly enough, it wasn't Reya's either. Reya was still on the flight deck so it wouldn't have done him any good waiting there. Not that she would have even let him in, of course. Not alive, at any rate.

He pressed the announcement buzzer. It didn't take long for the door to slide open, revealing Vanora saying, "It's about t…" She stopped when she realized that it wasn't who she thought it was. "What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously, as she surveyed the corridor. It was empty except for Sester.

"Why don't you invite me in and find out?" asked Sester with an engaging smile.

"I thought that they were keeping all the men away from me," said Vanora, blocking the doorway. "Should you be here? Or did you manage to slip your leash?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm no ordinary man," said Sester. As he faced this woman, Sester could feel the potency of her attraction. For some reason, she even smelled good. Sester had an overpowering urge to take hold of her.

Vanora was very familiar with the physical reactions she was observing in Sester; the slight flush of the face, the increased breathing, the unconscious leaning towards her. Vanora revelled in the power she still had over men. They couldn't help themselves. Being on this ship had shaken her confidence somewhat and she was determined to get it back.

She asked, "What are they playing at by sending you here to me?"

"Can't you guess?" asked Sester.

"If Cally thinks that she can keep me from seeing my children by distracting me, then she's sadly mistaken," said Vanora angrily.

"I am more than just a distraction," said Sester.

"My mistake, you're _much_ more than that." She took a step forward and kissed him; his desire for her was instantly obvious.

Vanora broke off the kiss and put her hand on Sester's chest to stop him from leaning in towards her. "Not yet." She drew a finger across his lips. "I'm surprised that they didn't prevent us both from meeting. They have the means."

Sester grinned and lifted the wrist that was wearing the tracer bracelet. "You mean this? They don't seem to think that it would be dangerous having the two of us together. Which is very short-sighted of them, don't you think?" Sester gave her an easy smile.

"Their mistake," said Vanora. "Why don't you come in and we can discuss how much of a mistake it is?" She stepped aside to let him in.

**********

Vila was also helping Cally with the children in the cargo hold. Large sections of the wardrobe room had been commandeered as bedding material and ill-fitting clothing. Vila, Cally and the soldiers were all currently feeding the seemingly perpetually hungry children. The soldiers seemed even clumsier than the children did at times, causing Cally and Vila to have to rush around supervising and giving advice.

"It's a good thing that the food dispensers are working," said Vila. He was currently holding a spoon in one hand while with the other he was trying to wipe the little girl's forehead. He wasn't quite sure how or why, but this one always managed to get some of the porridge-like substance somewhere other than in her mouth. She seemed to think this was very funny. "I don't know what we'd do if they broke down."

"It's too disturbing to contemplate," said Cally. She smiled encouragingly at the less messy child she was feeding.

"You're telling me," said Vila. He fed the last spoonful to the little girl and then went onto the next one. This one seemed reluctant to eat until he started doing funny things with the spoon and making strange sounds to accompany his actions. The little girl laughed delightedly and let him feed her.

"You're a natural, Vila," remarked Cally as she watched this performance. "Where did you learn to be so good with children?"

"Where I grew up, most people had to keep down two jobs to make ends meet, or find more creative ways of making money. The older kids were usually drafted to take care of the younger ones. Besides, I like kids," replied Vila. "And people used to trust me. That was before I found my own creative ways of making money, that is. Things changed after that."

Cally asked, "Is that what stealing was for you? A more creative way of making money?"

"There weren't too many professions open to a Delta-grade. Well, none actually. I didn't fancy myself cleaning up after the other grades. Becoming a thief was as close as I could ever get to having a career. Besides, I was good at it. People respected me. Even if it meant that they wanted to catch me."

"But I thought that you said you bought your Delta-grade to avoid military service. Why didn't you buy an Alpha rating? I understand that they're not required to undergo compulsory service," asked Cally. Unlike most of her fellow Auronar, Cally was interested in how alien cultures worked.

"Yes, they might not have to but it's even worse for them," said Vila.

"Worse? I don't understand. I thought they were the most privileged grade," said Cally.

"Well, privilege can cover up a lot of other things. Alphas are supposed to be the most valuable resources in the Federation, because of their brains and abilities. And you know what the Federation does to things it considers valuable," said Vila.

"I see, they try to possess and control it," said Cally thoughtfully. She wondered if that was what happened to Avon. It would explain why he had such a strong reaction to control being applied against him. She wiped the mouth of the child she had been feeding and went onto the next one.

"Yes. Unless you had money. And lots of it. Or power," said Vila.

"Is that why Avon always said that he wanted enough wealth so that no one could touch him?" asked Cally.

"Well…I suppose so. Actually I'd never thought about it like that." Vila had a contemplative look on his face as he thought about this. The little girl he had been feeding started to cry because he wasn't paying attention and had stopped feeding her.

"Sorry, little one," said Vila apologetically as he scooped a large spoonful and fed it to her while making funny sounds and using baby talk.

Cally had picked up a cup of water when she heard a little voice speaking to her mind. *_ Auntie Cally. _*

*_ Yes, little one? Where are you? _* Cally decided it was time to start giving the children names and maybe name tags.

*_ With the funny faces _* the little voice replied.

Cally grinned and looked over to the child Vila was still entertaining and feeding.

*_ That's Uncle Vila, _* said Cally.

*_ Uncle Funny Faces? _* asked the little girl.

Cally nearly laughed out loud. *_ Yes. Though he would prefer that you called him Uncle Vila _*

*_ I like Uncle Vila. He's funny. _* The little girl sent her a giggle to emphasize this.

Cally was amazed at how much control these children had already. Their use of psi abilities seemed instinctive.

*_ Yes, he can be very funny. Did you need something? _* asked Cally.

*_ Yes. Why does Uncle Vila sound like this? Does he forget how to speak sometimes? _*asked the little girl.

Cally smiled. *_ No. It's something that I have observed Terrans do when speaking to babies who have not acquired language skills yet. _*

*_ If they don't know how to talk, how can they tell people when they're hungry or cold?_ * asked the perplexed little girl. * _Is there something wrong with them? _*

*_ No, little one. Most children are not as fortunate as you are. They don't receive the kind of accelerated education you had. _* said Cally.

*_ Why, Auntie Cally? _*

*_ Not many people know how to do it without damaging a child's brain. It is dangerous if not done properly. _*

*_ Oh. Then it is better that they don't communicate yet, _* said the little girl.

* _If you want Uncle Vila to speak to you normally, you will have to learn to speak using your mouth, _* said Cally.

*_ Aw. Do I have to? It's so slow, _* complained the little girl.

*_ Don't you want to be able to communicate with Uncle Vila?_ * asked Cally.

*_ Alright, I'll try_ * said the little voice.

* _Good girl,_ * said Cally encouragingly. She could see the little girl try to form her mouth to say something.

"Kul Vila," the little girl said.

Vila's mouth dropped open in astonishment as he paused in the middle of scooping another spoonful from the bowl. "Cally! She just called me Uncle Vila!"

**********

Lieutenant Dain and his men were able to find a partially hidden cave for them to hide in. Some of the soldiers went to see if they could find food and water while the others provided sentry duty.

Avon was examining Argus's wounds again, trying to assess the additional damage done during the escape.

Argus's fists were tightly clenched and his face was pale. He was trying to rest but the pain from his wounds made it impossible. Instead, he tried to find something to take his mind off it. He said jokingly, "You know, if Reya was here, she'd probably kill me and then you wouldn't have a problem."

"I'm sure she will get around to it eventually," remarked Avon dryly. "I don't like this bleeding," he said as he removed the cloth that had served to soak up the blood while they were on the move.

"That makes two of us," said Argus.

"The wound is deep. I can't tell if there's internal damage," said Avon.

"Not that there's anything you can do if there was," said Argus.

"Unfortunately, that's true. I wouldn't have the necessary medical knowledge to help you," said Avon.

"I thought you knew everything," said Argus. He could barely manage a crooked grin.

"Almost everything," said Avon. "I do have to leave something for other people to do."

"Then you wasted your time coming back for me," said Argus.

"The idea of leaving you to the Andromedans until they could heal you, might have some merit after all," said Avon.

"_Hey!_ I thought I said it was _not_ an option," said Argus.

"It may be our only choice to keep you alive," said Avon.

"I'd rather die," said Argus.

"You don't make helping you very easy," said Avon.

"Well, the next time _you're_ injured, you can return the favour," said Argus.

"I know how to duck," said Avon dryly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Argus.

Avon suppressed a grin and said, "There may be a way. I will speak to Cally."

"You can talk to her from this distance?" asked Argus.

"We've never had occasion to try. This will be an interesting experiment." Avon closed his eyes and tried to send out his thoughts as far as he could. He knew that it was not the same thing that Cally did but he hoped that it was possible. *_ Cally. _* He concentrated on putting as much mental energy into the thought as he could.

He heard a faint answering thought back. * _Avon! _*

*_ Can you hear me clearly? _* he asked her.

*_ Yes, but you're very faint. The distance is too great. Soon we won't even be able to manage this, _* said Cally.

*_ Then we'll need to hurry. Argus has severe internal bleeding. Most of his other injuries can wait until you get back with the ship but this one can't. I believe he's going to die if we're not able to stop the bleeding soon, _* said Avon.

* Can you describe the injuries to me? * asked Cally.

Avon tried to give her as complete a description he could with his limited medical knowledge.

Cally said, * _You're right. This is serious. That bleeding must be stopped. _*

*_ Do you know how long he has? _* asked Avon.

*_ From the rate of blood loss, I would say no more than half a day. It will take us another day before we arrive at Kaarn and then another three days to get back_ * said Cally. * _You're going to have to stop the bleeding yourself. I'll walk you through the procedure. Avon, is there a way you can get access to something which you can use to cauterize the wounds? _*

*_ I can adapt something for that purpose_, * said Avon. He opened up his equipment satchel and began taking some items out.

Cally said, * _Good. I wish I were able to see the internal injuries myself. If we make a mistake, it may be Argus's last. _*

* _Auntie Cally. Is it all right to speak you and Uncle Avon now? _* a little voice interrupted them.

*_ Children, it is not polite to eavesdrop in other people's conversations. Uncle Avon and I are busy trying to save Uncle Argus's life. Can you play with Vila instead?_ * asked Cally.

*_ We're sorry, Auntie Cally but we saw that you weren't happy. We want to help. We want to help Uncle Argus too,_ * said the little voice.

*_ What can you do to help? _* asked Cally with curiosity. Even at this tender age, they were already had a broader range of psi abilities than any Auron she had known.

The little voice said, * _You wanted to see Uncle Argus's injuries. We think we can help you do that. _*

* _How? _*

*_ If Uncle Avon looks at what he wants you to see and then thinks it with his mind, we can take the pictures and give them to you,_ * the little voice replied.

*_ You can do that?_ * asked Cally in astonishment.

*_ We've never tried, but we think we can do it. As long as Uncle Avon can think hard enough,_ * said the little voice.

With the help of the children, Cally was able to guide Avon to close the most serious of the wounds.

After they were done and Cally was certain that the children were no longer listening, she said to Avon, *_ These children are amazing. No one has this ability among my people. At least not yet. Franton may have been able to develop it after a few generation cycles, if he had survived. _*

*_ I noticed another interesting thing. While the children were helping us, your voice came across very clearly, _* said Avon.

*_ That's true. Yours did too. They must have been able to boost it somehow. _*

*_ I suspect it is the power of the group. The children may not be able to do it individually but when they are connected, their power is multiplied. Have you noticed that when they speak to us, only a single child speaks? But she uses 'we'? _*

Cally said, * _It sounds like something we should explore with the children when we have time. Your voice is getting faint. I think we're about to lose communication unless we ask the children to help. Argus should be fine now until we get back. I will check in occasionally with you with the children's help. Be careful, Avon. _*

Avon replied, * _You too, Cally. _*

Chapter Thirty-One

Avon was sitting by Argus's side and he had his wrist on the other man's forehead. "Your temperature has gone up significantly in the past two hours."

"Oh, good," said Argus weakly. For some reason what Avon said made Argus want to giggle. He was in a very strange mood.

"I'm serious," said Avon. He was worried. Argus seemed to be getting progressively worse even though they had been able to stop the most urgent of the bleeding. His eyes were bright, his face was flushed and he was moving around restlessly.

They had been fortunate. Because of Argus's well developed musculature, it had helped prevent the hot grenade fragments from penetrating too deeply. None of the vital organs had been punctured though there was some burning around the wounds. But he was feverish and seemed to be intermittently delirious.

Cally was not due to check in for a few more hours. There was nothing to be done except try to keep him cool. Avon had already sent one of the soldiers to get more water from a nearby stream. He poured some water onto a cloth and applied it to Argus's forehead.

Argus looked up at this motion and said, "You're always serious. _Too_ serious." His drifting and mercurial mind became preoccupied with the idea of Avon needing to have some fun. It seemed very important. "You need to lighten up. Smell the roses. Or whatever it is you do to unwind. Though, you're right, I can't see you smelling roses. Cally had the right idea. You probably like to rebuild ship engines for fun. Or destabilize banking systems. Or research fifty ways to…"

"You're delirious," remarked Avon.

"No. This is _important_, Avon," said Argus.

"It's even more important for you to get some rest," said Avon.

"But I'm not _sleepy_," whined Argus.

"Humour me," said Avon.

"But, Avon…" He was acting more like a rebellious child.

"Do you want me to tell Reya that you're not taking care of yourself?" asked Avon. He knew bringing up her name would mean that Argus would instantly become more cooperative; regardless of whether he was delirious or not.

"Oh. Don't do that. I'll behave," said Argus.

"Good. Now close your eyes and get some rest," said Avon.

"Yes, Avon." Argus obediently closed his eyes.

Avon leaned back against the cave wall and closed his eyes as well.

**********

Sester and Vanora were in bed together, resting. Sester smiled and turned to look at the woman beside him. He brushed several strands of hair away from her face and said, "You're very good."

Vanora looked up at him; there was a content look on her face. "And so are you. You're very experienced."

"It's an activity I enjoy. It helps to get lots of practice," said Sester.

"And what about Reya?" asked Vanora with a calculating look in her eyes.

The smile disappeared from Sester's face and he asked guardedly, "What about her?"

"You're one of the ones who was able to fight the pheromone effect before, because of your strong feelings for her. You're not seriously expecting me to believe that you've suddenly succumbed to my charms now and you no longer care about her? I think you're here to distract me." As she said this, Vanora ran her fingers lightly and teasingly across his chest..

That produced some very strong sensations for Sester; it made it difficult to focus on what he was really here to do. He wanted to feel her touching other parts of his body; she had very talented hands. He said, "I didn't hear you objecting."

"I can still enjoy the gift without falling into the trap," said Vanora.

"First I was a distraction and now I'm a gift? I must be multi-talented." Sester put his arms around her and pulled her closer, enjoying the feel of her body pressed up against him.

Vanora placed her hand flat against his chest to stop him. "Not yet. Not until you tell me what I want to know. Did Reya or Cally send you here? What are they up to?"

"Do you really think that I would be the kind of man to let others use me this way?" asked Sester. His voice raised in denial.

"I think that where Reya is concerned, you're willing to do almost anything."

"The operative word being, almost," said Sester.

"Are you saying that they didn't?" asked Vanora.

"Of course not. They're not like you. Or me," said Sester. "They have _principles_." He said the word as if it were something distasteful. There was a cynical, but also a faintly admiring smile on his face as he regarded Vanora.

"Then why _are_ you here?" she asked.

Sester looked away from her. "I may be willing to do almost anything for her but she can't wait for me to leave. I'm pursuing something that will never be possible. I don't like doing things that are a waste of my time."

"You're looking for a substitute?" asked Vanora with a laugh.

"You'll never be able to replace her but you could be a useful ally. Not to mention a fun one." He grinned and tightened his hold on her.

"A fun ally. I like that. You still haven't told me what their plans are. Why aren't they letting me see the children?" asked Vanora.

Sester was expecting the question. It was time to begin laying some groundwork.

"They're afraid of your influence on them. They know your children are powerful. Even more than you."

"I _knew_ it. They're deliberately trying to keep me from seeing them. I can't even reach the children much now with my mind. They don't seem to be hearing me. Cally must have found a way to block even that," said Vanora angrily. "I'm going to go confront her. They're _my_ children."

"I wouldn't advise it," said Sester.

"Why not?" she asked heatedly, directing her anger at him too.

"Reya was mentioning that she was trying to find a way to neutralize the danger you pose to everyone," said Sester.

"Do you think she would kill me?" asked Vanora.

"I don't think she wants to. But she has a military mentality and she's a security specialist. I don't think that her wants would get in the way of her doing her job." He was speaking like a psychostrategist, dispassionately and objectively.

"Even after I gave them the ability to disable my psi abilities permanently?" asked Vanora angrily.

"They don't believe you and I doubt if they ever will. You're too good a performer. Like me." He touched her face. "We're two of a kind. If I hadn't met Reya first…"

"We might have made a good team?" asked Vanora with a tone of cynicism. "Could we ever trust each other?"

"I suppose not. But it would have been fun trying," said Sester with a grin.

Vanora asked worriedly, "Has Reya said anything specific about killing me?"

"She told me she wants to neutralize you and she's exploring various options. I don't think she's decided how or when yet," said Sester.

"It's only a matter of time. I'm too dangerous to keep alive if they don't believe they can disable my psi abilities. What am I going to do?" Vanora hugged him, seeking comfort in the warmth of his body.

**********

"Avon." Argus turned his head and looked at the man sitting next to him and leaning against the wall of the cave.

"You're supposed to be resting," said Avon, without opening his eyes.

"I need some water."

Avon sat up and picked up the water bottle next to him. He removed the stopper and lifted Argus's head. Argus drank thirstily and then lay back down.

"Thanks."

Avon leaned back and closed his eyes again.

"Avon."

"I thought I told you to rest," said Avon.

"When we were in the storage room…"

Avon asked, "Do you really think this is the time to discuss what happened?"

"No time will ever be the right time. Not unless we decide it is," said Argus. Even though he was still burning up with fever, his head seemed very clear now; and like a man who was putting his affairs in order, he felt there was something he needed to do.

"Now is not the right time," said Avon.

"That's the point. There will never _be_ a right time. But we need to deal with it for everyone's sake. For ours. Once we're back on the ship and everything gets back to normal, it's going to be harder. I will no longer be in this crazy mood."

Avon stared at him and then said, "I prefer your other crazy mood."

"So do I." Argus took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "When you challenged me in the storage room, you were trying to make a point."

"Was I?"

"Come on, Avon," said Argus tiredly. "Can we do this before I die or become crazy again?"

"You're not going to die," said Avon.

"Reya's going to kill me. Isn't that what you said before?"

"Alright. Yes, I was trying to make a point," said Avon.

"Thank you. I made a mistake and you wanted to see how I would fix it. You wanted to know how important this partnership is to me and if I really saw you as an equal."

"No."

"No?"

"It wasn't about the partnership," said Avon.

"Then what was it about? What is it about?" asked Argus.

"It's about trust."

"I see." Argus thought for a moment and then said, "I can't say that I have always trusted you. I didn't for a long time after Tess died. But I can say that I do trust you now."

"What changed your mind?" asked Avon.

"It wasn't any one thing. More an accumulation of things. What you did for Cally was a big one. Then watching you since you came back, I realized that we were both a lot alike. We're both stubborn and proud men. We've both done things we're not proud of but we want to make things right. My instinct tells me that I can trust you. It's never let me down." He studied Avon's face, trying to search for some indication of what he was thinking.

Avon said, "I do not trust instinct." He paused for a moment, as if he was trying to decide something. "But I do trust you."

Argus nodded. "Thank you, Avon. Do you want to tell me why?"

"No."

"Could you manage to be a little less difficult sometimes?" asked Argus.

"Is that a serious question?"

Argus smiled. "I guess not. I think _I'll_ be a little less difficult now and get some sleep."

"What a good idea."

**********

Cally was about to check in with Avon again when Brina (this was the name she had given to the child who seemed to speak for the others) asked * _Auntie Cally. I don't understand something. _*

*_ What is it Brina?_ * Cally asked her. The children were endlessly curious and loved to ask questions. She couldn't wait for them to develop more verbal abilities and start asking Vila or some of the soldiers these questions.

*_ I don't understand what mother and Uncle Sester are doing. _*

Cally was immediately alarmed. * _They're together?! _*

The child, not understanding Cally's source of concern asked worriedly, * _Did I do something wrong? I wasn't trying to listen. But they're very loud. _*

Cally's mind raced, trying to understand the implications of what the child was saying.

*_ No, Brina. You didn't do anything wrong. * _Trying not to scare the child further, Cally said in a much calmer and more controlled voice, *_ Brina, are they still together? Are they still very loud?_ *

*_ No, Auntie Cally. They're quiet now. * _

*_ Can you tell where they are?_ * asked Cally.

The child responded with an eager and innocent smile, * _No. But if you want, I can try to see through mother's eyes. _*

*_ No!_ * exclaimed Cally. It was time to start setting up some guidelines for the children on the use of their psi abilities. The last thing she wanted was for Brina, or any of the other children to witness what she realized Vanora and Sester must be doing. She hoped that her next breakthrough with Avon didn't happen until after the children were safely away on Kaarn.

Having Sester and Vanora together was very troubling. _What are the two of you up to?  
_  
Unfortunately, she had something more urgent to do now before she could do some investigating. It was time to check in with Avon.

* _Brina, can you and the others help me speak to Uncle Avon now?_ *


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Thirty-Two

Vila was holding several cloth a distance away from his face; or more specifically, from his nose. "Nuclear waste coming through," he said loudly. He exited the improvised nursery area and turned right.

"Vila, what are you doing?" asked Cally nearly bumping into him on her way in. She was carrying a container of medical supplies.

"Trying to get rid of the evidence," said Vila.

"Evidence?" She eyed the cloths curiously. "But aren't those…"

"Yes. You're keen Auron senses have smelled them out. I cannot lie," said Vila.

"I thought that there were bins for those in the nursery," said Cally.

"They're all full."

"You're going to get a new bin then? Aren't they that way?" She pointed in a direction that Vila had not been going.

"Yes, I would be going that way if I was going to get a new bin," said Vila.

"Where _are_ you going then?" asked Cally.

"Well, where I took the other ones." Vila coughed and avoided her eyes.

"And where's that?"

Vila coughed again and said, "The air lock."

"Did you just say you're ejecting them out of the airlock?" There was an incredulous look on her face.

"Not in so many words," mumbled Vila. Even though it sounded like a reasonable solution at the time, he was feeling distinctly guilty now; and he wasn't even sure why.

"Oh, Vila." Cally shook her head. She didn't want to get into a debate about proper space waste management procedures; there was an even more pressing issue. "What happens if we run out of cloths before we get to Kaarn?"

"But there are so many clothes in the storage room, we couldn't be running out already," said Vila.

"Have you been in there lately?" asked Cally.

"I don't understand it. I've taken care of lots of kids and they aren't so…they don't have so much…"

"Waste?" asked Cally. "You must member that they've been at an accelerated growth rate since they were born. Even though Avon was able to stop it, they still haven't stabilized yet."

Vila shivered at the messy possibility. "Couldn't we get there faster? Maybe standard by twelve? It _is_ sort of an emergency."

"Why don't we stop ejecting the cloths from the airlock for a start." She carefully took the ones Vila had been holding. "And let's assign some people to full-time laundry duty since no one seems to have thought of this solution." She led a reluctant Vila back inside.

Vila decided not to say anything about the idea of doing laundry and especially not himself doing it. For him, it ranked right up there with other suggestions that usually ended with 'over my dead body.'

* * *

Sester came back to the flight deck to talk to Reya. There was a spring in his step and a very self-satisfied look on his face.

She looked up immediately as he arrived and her eyes narrowed in suspision. "You look very pleased with yourself. What have you been up to?"

"You have a very suspicious mind, Reya." He went over to the couches and made himself comfortable.

"I have to, with you," said Reya.

Sester smiled.

She asked him, "Have you thought about what I asked you?"

"You mean about finding a way to neutralize Vanora's danger without killing her? I did tell you my opinion about that."

"Does that mean you haven't thought about it?" asked Reya.

"I promised to help and I am. I'm working on something."

"We don't have that much time. We're going to arrive at Kaarn in twelve hours."

"I know. I'll be ready before then. Have you blocked access to my ship? There are some analysis tools I require," he said casually.

"No. It's your ship. And the cargo bay it's in is far from key areas of the ship. There was no need to block it off."

Sester already knew this; he had a very different reason for asking. "Good." Things were going well; the required seeds were being planted. He got up and headed for the steps. At the top, he paused a moment and looked at Reya; she had her back to him and had returned to whatever she was working on before. He felt a twinge of guilt. Even though Reya had suspicions about him, in the end, she did believe in him. He hoped that she would understand what he was about to do and wouldn't hate him too much. It was something that had to be done.

* * *

Cally ran into Sester in the corridor as he was on his way to the cargo bay containing his ship.

"What were you doing with Vanora?" she asked. There was a distinctly unfriendly look on her face.

Sester replied, "You've been keeping an eye on me. I'm touched."

"Don't play games with me, Sester. I've seen too many of them."

He gave her an easy smile. "I'm glad you still remember our time together."

"You mean, when you tricked me into thinking you were one of the prisoners? And made me trust you enough to talk about my time on the _Liberator_? Information you used to torture Avon with?" she asked with hostile sarcasm.

Sester sighed. "Neither one of you are going to forgive me for that, are you? I was only doing my job and I have tried to make up for it."

"Nothing will ever be enough," said Cally coldly. "Now answer my question."

"I'm surprised at you, Cally. You know better than anyone else what affect Vanora has on the men on this ship. I'm no exception."

"I thought you were…"

"You thought that my obsession with Reya made me immune?" He laughed. "If the feelings were reciprocated, perhaps it would have been enough. But you know that they never will be. And I know that now too."

There was a self-mocking smile on his face that quickly disappeared and was replaced with resignation. He allowed the pain, which he had been trying to bury, to be reflected in his eyes; just a little.

Cally did not trust this man; she doubted if she ever would. But she could clearly sense the flash of pain emanating from him and his resignation. "I'm sorry. Is that why you were with Vanora? You were looking for someone to replace Reya?"

"I don't know what I was trying to do."

"Don't get mixed up with her, Sester. She's a dangerous woman and she's only going to use you."

"Isn't that what you believe of me?" asked Sester with a wry smile.

"I know you've tried to help Avon. I do appreciate it even if it will never make up for what you did. I wouldn't want to see you, or anyone become a victim of Vanora's tricks." Despite her resolve to maintain a hard and suspicious attitude towards Sester at all times, he was making it very difficult.

"Thank you, Cally. Sometimes it's not easy having to face the open hostility from all of you constantly. I am still human."

"Don't mistake this for what it's not," warned Cally.

"I would never presume," said Sester. "But I have always appreciated your humanity."

"I've almost forgotten how good you are at this," said Cally, trying to stay objective and keep him at a distance.

"One of the hazards of my profession," said Sester. "My ability to persuade is indistinguishable from true sincerity. I assure you, even though you may not believe it, I am being sincere with you."

"I _almost_ believe you," said Cally.

Sester sighed. "Do you have any other questions or warnings regarding my association with Vanora?"

"You're an independent adult. I can't stop you," said Cally.

"No, you can't. But thank you for the warning." Sester continued towards the cargo bay.

Cally watched Sester's retreating back until he disappeared around the corner. She didn't know what to make of him or the conversation they just had. This man always seemed easy to read using her psi senses but she knew that he was very good at masking the truth. And as he had admitted, his deceptions and his sincerity were barely distinguishable from each other.

* * *

Argus felt as if he were burning up inside. He opened his eyes and saw a mesh cage in front of him; there were six men already inside. The door slid open with a loud clang and someone behind him said, "Go inside, lieutenant. Wait for your orders."

Argus immediately stepped inside and the door closed behind him with another loud clang.

"What do we have here?" one of the men inside the cage asked with a sneer. He was a hulking man with a nasty looking scar along his forearm. The other prisoners in the cage also seemed to be tough and violent men. Argus didn't even spare them a second glance; he had already identified them when he entered the cell. He had seen men like these before, they were hardened criminals.

Argus began examining his environment. He saw that he was not in a cage; it was most likely a holding cell. _What am I doing here? Why did they put me here? _Argus began pacing restlessly, something he rarely did. He didn't just feel hot, if felt as if there was an excess of energy building up inside him.

The criminal with the scar on his forearm was angry that he was being ignored. He came up and planted himself directly in front of Argus. "I asked you a question, soldier boy." The criminal punctuated this with a rough shove against Argus's shoulder. Argus didn't budge; trying to push him was like trying to move an immovable object. This made the man even angrier.

When this man shoved people (which he did with amazing frequency since this seemed to be his favourite way of interacting with people who were not properly afraid of him yet), he expected them to give way or better yet, stagger back.

Argus levelled cold and dark eyes on the man who shoved him and still didn't say anything.

If forearm scar had any sense at all, he would have known to leave the young lieutenant alone but now it was a matter of pride. He couldn't let anyone defy him, especially not in front of the other prisoners. He had a reputation to uphold. "No one ignores me and gets away with it," he snarled. He directed a punch against Argus's face.

Argus put up his hand and seemed to casually intercept the punch with his open palm. He held the man's fist for a moment and then he let go and said his first word since entering the cell, "No."

The other criminals stood with their mouths open in astonishment. They had never seen anyone move this fast before but seem so relaxed.

Forearm scar was livid now. No one did this to him. "Get him!"

The prisoners tackled Argus to the ground and began to punch and kick him. Argus growled and threw off his attackers, sending them flying into the sides of the cage. He stood up and glared at them. The blood was ringing in his ears; he felt good. For a moment, the energy building up inside him had found a release. But it was only limited. He knew he was not allowed to take any offensive action unless he had been given orders. He growled in frustration and began pacing restlessly again. The criminals eyed him warily and gave him a wide berth now. Some of them were still rubbing various sore parts of their anatomy that had hit the cell wall.

* * *

Avon heard a strange sound and looked up from the handheld computer he had been using. He looked down at Argus. Argus was moving around, as if he were fighting someone. There were low guttural sounds coming from his throat; they sounded like growls.

_He must be dreaming. _Unfortunately, this level of nocturnal activity wasn't good for the injured man's wounds. Avon carefully positioned himself above Argus's head, out of reach of the man's moving arms, put his hand on Argus's shoulder, and gave him a gentle shake. Argus instantly reacted and grabbed Avon's arm in a bone-crushing grip. Avon winced in pain and said, "Argus! Wake up! It's me, Avon. I'm not the enemy."

Argus's eyes opened, for a moment he was disoriented when he saw Avon's upside-down face. "Avon?"

"Yes. Let go of my arm," said Avon evenly.

Argus looked at his grip on the other man's arm. He stared at it in confusion and then he let go. "What just happened?"

"You tell me. I think you were having a dream," said Avon, rubbing his sore forearm. There was a band of red where Argus had grabbed him.

Argus said, "I….don't remember…" He looked at Avon and asked with concern. "Did I hurt you?" He knew his own strength and even though he was badly injured, he knew that he could still do a great deal of damage.

"I'll live," replied Avon. He reached over and put his wrist on Argus's forehead. "You still have a high fever."

"I _feel_ hot. How long was I out?"

Avon glanced at his black wrist chronometer. "Eighteen hours. We're going to have to do something to bring down your temperature. Having it this high for this long is dangerous for your health."

"You mean apart from all the other things that are currently bad for my health? Any movement from our alien friends?"

"Dain and his men are good. We've been able to keep one-step ahead of the Andromedans. This is the third cave we've moved to."

Argus looked around. "Really? It looks like the same cave."

"It's not. There must be infection from the grenade fragments that are still inside you," said Avon.

Argus groaned. "Let me guess. More surgery Avon-style? You really should look into getting some anaesthetics. Your patients will thank you more often."

"No. I was thinking of something a little less intrusive, like throwing you into the stream."

"Oh well, if drowning was an option…"

Avon sighed and interrupted Argus's attempt at humour, "To bring your temperature down. The water in the stream is cold."

"Oh."

Dain and one of the soldiers rushed in, "We have to get out of here. They've stepped up their searches. There's a large group headed this way."

Chapter Thirty-Three

Avon, Argus and Lieutenant Dain's team were lying flat on the ground behind dense bushes. The alien troops were searching nearby among some other shrubbery. It was only a matter of time before they were found and any movement.

Argus found it hard to concentrate. Each movement was painful; he could barely move his legs. Everything seemed unreal as he listened to the noises of the enemy conducting the search. He glanced over at Avon who was lying flat on the ground beside him. Avon seemed tired but his eyes were intensely focused. Argus could imagine that he was calculating the odds in his head, figuring out the angles, assessing the probable search pattern and where it would intersect them.

Argus already knew, just as he knew it was only a matter of time before they were caught. He was the group's liability. As long as they had to protect him, as long as they were trying to minimize his injuries, their options for survival or evading capture were limited. The only possible ones now meant great hazard. Argus was not willing to risk those because he knew that the danger would not be his. He wished he could order them to leave, to save themselves. But he knew they would not listen, they were good men.

_They were all good men. _His feverish mind drifted back to the commandoes who had been under his command. The ones who had risked their lives to get him out. They were all dead now, because they saved him. Argus clenched his fists in anger and pain. _They were all good men. _For once, he wished they were not. He didn't deserve what they did for him.

Dain signalled to his men; they nodded. Guessing what he was going to do, Argus shook his head emphatically but Dain pointed to Avon and made a very clear gesture for him to wait. Then he and four of the team got into position. At Dain's signal, they suddenly broke cover and began running. The alien troops immediately began to give chase, moving away from Argus and the remaining team. They could hear numerous shots being fired.

One of the remaining soldiers stood up after the alien troops were far enough away. "We'd better get going sirs."

Two of them moved to pick Argus up but he pushed their hands away and said angrily, "Does no one listen to me anymore?"

Avon said, "Not where your life is concerned. Now stop being stubborn before you get us all killed."

Argus reluctantly put his hands down and let the two men lift him up. "I hate this."

"I know," said Avon.

They all moved off swiftly but carefully away. They could no longer hear the commotion of the alien troops chasing Dain and the other soldiers.

* * *

Sester went to Vanora's cabin again. This time she immediately let him in. She asked anxiously, "Have you found out anything? What took you so long? We're going to arrive at Kaarn in a few hours."

"I couldn't get away until now," said Sester. "Reya had me helping her on the flight deck. She wanted me to find a way to neutralize you. I was trying to help her find a different way." He put his arms around her.

"And?" asked Vanora.

"Unfortunately, you already know the difficulties with that. There is only one sure way to remove you as a threat," said Sester.

"I knew it," Vanora said with grim anger.

"You would probably have done the same if your positions had been reversed," said Sester.

"I would have killed me much sooner," said Vanora. "So what are you doing here? Giving your final respects to the nearly dead?"

"No." He shook his head. "I can't believe that you're going to let them kill you without a fight."

"Believe me, they won't take me that easily," said Vanora vehemently. Her face was hard now; it was the face of a survivor.

Sester tilted her head up. "You're beautiful when you're angry." He kissed her.

"This is hardly the time for that," she said irritably, pulling away from him.

"You forget the effect you have on me."

"Then focus your energy and help me find a way to stop them."

Sester said, "That's difficult. Every moment you're onboard this ship, you're subject to their control. There is nowhere for you to run."

Vanora took in this inescapable logic, she knew he was right, and there was nowhere to run on the ship. Vanora said with sudden inspiration, "Then get me off this ship. They must have a shuttle or something." She eyed him slyly. "I could give you what you want before I leave, if you help me. I'm going to need a distraction. If you can arrange to be on the flight deck with Reya, I can use my abilities and then she'll be too preoccupied to see me leaving until it's too late. They'll have to chose between getting the children to safety and going back to rescue the others or chasing after me."

"So we both get what we want?" He smiled conspiratorially and pulled her tighter against him.

"Yes, and afterwards, you could blame it on me. The rest is up to you."

"Has anyone told you that you have a devious mind?" he asked admiringly.

"I believe you said that we're two of a kind," said Vanora.

Sester grinned. "You still have one problem. The shuttle. They're in the cargo bays but they're most likely coded to only respond to members of the crew."

Vanora said with frustration, "There must be a way to get access to them."

"You've run out of time. Unless…" Sester seemed deep in thought.

"What is it?"

He stared intently into her eyes. "We are two of a kind, aren't we?"

"What are you getting at?" asked Vanora.

"There is a ship that is not coded to the crew. Mine."

Vanora's eyes widened. "You would do that? Give your ship to me?"

"It's the only way. It's a fast ship. You could just make it. I don't want to see you die."

Her eyes softened and she said, "Thank you, Sester."

"Go now. Quickly. It's in cargo bay four. I'll go up to the flight deck to distract Reya so she won't see the bay doors opening. Everything can be run on automatics. It should get you to the nearest inhabited planet." He let go of her.

They both exited the cabin together. For a moment, they stood staring at each other.

Sester said sadly, "I'm sorry. Who knows what would have happened if I had met you first."

Vanora said, "When you can get away, come and find me. I'll be waiting for you." She went to the cargo bay.

Sester watched her for a moment. In a whisper, he said, "No. You won't." He headed to the flight deck.

* * *

Sester arrived at the flight deck and found Reya in the same position she was before, her head bent over the panel in front of her, busily checking readings.

"Have you gotten any rest at all since we left the planet?" he asked as he came down the steps.

Reya turned to look at him. "Why do you keep coming? Have you found a solution to the Vanora problem yet?"

"You worry me." He stopped next to her station.

"I'm not your concern," said Reya as she went back to what she was doing.

"I'm your friend, remember? We _are_ allowed to worry." He watched her carefully.

"Then give me a solution," she told him. "The only thing I can think of is to disable her psi abilities and find an isolated planet where we can…"

"That is the other reason why I'm here," said Sester. "If you..."

As he began to tell her his ideas, Reya became very _aware_ of Sester's proximity to her. His eyes seemed even bluer than usual, they were mesmerizing. Before she knew it, her arms were around him and her lips were seeking his.

"Reya, we shouldn't be doing this." Sester tried to push her away weakly but he seemed to be caught up in the passion as well.

"I…know…" Further thought was impossible.

* * *

Vanora entered cargo bay four hesitantly, expecting a twinge from her bracelet or some kind of alarm. She breathed a sigh of relief when there was none and strode confidently to Sester's observer craft. It was a sleek ship, built for speed.

The door slid open for her. Vanora smiled, it was good to have an ally she could rely on. She was looking forward to seeing Sester again sometime in the future, but now she had to concentrate on getting away.

She slid into the pilot's seat." _First, I need to get off this ship. _She closed her eyes and smiled. Sester and Reya were on the flight deck. It took just a few seconds to touch Reya's mind. _Have fun, Sester._

Before she activated the control panel, Vanora paused, her heart felt heavy. Fleeing in the ship would mean leaving her children behind. This was the last thing she wanted to do but there was no other choice. _I'll be back for you, little ones. _

A little voice responded, surprising her. They didn't speak to her much anymore. The voice sounded troubled. _Mother, where are you going? Are you going to help Uncle Argus? _

_No. I have to leave you now. I will be back. Don't tell anyone that I'm going. _Vanora nearly cried as she said _Goodbye children. Take care of each other. _Even though she promised herself that she was coming back for them, she had to recognize the reality that she may never see them again. She hated Reya and Cally; because of them, she couldn't even see them before she left. Vanora cut herself off from her children. She couldn't let them sense anything else, in case they did say something to Cally.

Her fingers pressed the panel buttons and the ship powered up.

* * *

Reya and Sester were still in an impassioned embrace on the flight deck. He felt wonderful and could barely concentrate on anything other than her; she made him feel alive. Sester barely registered when a button on the panel behind her lit up, indicating that one of the cargo bay doors had just been opened. He fought to maintain his focus; waiting for his own time to act. After a few moments the familiar shape of his ship appeared. "Reya! Look!"

"What?" Reya mumbled as she tried to kiss him. He shook his head, as if he was trying to regain control and focus. He spun her around and pointed to the vidscreen. "That's my ship!"

Reya struggled to think past the overwhelming sensations that were controlling her. "That must be…"

Sester spoke in jagged sentences, trying to emulate someone who was having as much of a struggle as she was. "Yes…It must be…Vanora. She's trying to escape….We're almost…at Kaarn. That means….she knows where it is. She'll be a danger to the children….and all of the remaining Aurons." He staggered towards the neutron blaster control station and guided a still confused and preoccupied Reya with him. She was trying to remove his shirt. "Reya! We can't let her get away! Think of the children!"

"We have to save the children…," said Reya.

Reya tried to think but was only able to grasp onto the danger. _The children…have to save the children…. _There were nagging thoughts just out of reach, warning her, but they couldn't reach her through the fog of pheromone-induced feelings. Her fingers reached for the controls hesitantly.

"Yes! Now, Reya. We have to. We have no choice! She's powering up the time distort engines!" His voice was urgent and persuasive.

_Danger. _Reya pressed the controls. A neutron blast raced towards the ship and hit it dead centre. It exploded. Reya gasped and shook her head, trying to clear her mind. The feelings were starting to fade.

"What have I done?" she asked in shock as the trails of debris continued to stream outwards from where the ship, and Vanora, had been.

Sester stood frozen after the ship exploded. It was something which had to be done, of that he was certain. He believed it.  
_  
So why do I feel ill?_ Why did a single question keep repeating itself in his mind, like an echo that would not fade. _What have I done? _

* * *

In the cargo hold which had been turned into a nursery, Cally gasped and nearly staggered. She grabbed onto a nearby table for support. Then, to the astonishment of Vila and the soldiers, all of the children started crying and screaming. _Mother!! _

Cally knew that something terrible had just happened.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Thirty-Four

As Cally raced to the flight deck, she was aware of the continued mental cries of the children at the edge of her consciousness; she had to push them there or be overwhelmed. Her own heart and mind were in enough turmoil already. She never realized how much finding another Auron had meant to her; even if it was someone as treacherous as Vanora. And the children. How were they going to comfort the children?

In the nursery, Cally had received a split-second blast of mental energy; horrible realization and anguish from Vanora, and then silence. Cally had desperately tried to reach for her presence afterwards but had found nothing. Normally she didn't have any sense of Vanora when she was blocking her; but now there was a finality to the nothingness.

As she reached the top steps, Cally saw Sester and Reya standing together at the neutron blaster station. He was staring at her but there was no contact between them.

Cally was instantly suspicious. "You! What did you do?" she asked Sester accusingly.

Both Sester and Reya turned to look at her; they both had guilt in their eyes.

Reya said with anguish, "I'm sorry, Cally. I…killed Vanora. She was trying to escape. I don't know how it happened…but I killed her." She lifted eyes full of pain and devastation, "How are the children?"

Cally replied with the same anguish, "They felt her die. They started crying and screaming. I knew something terrible had happened."

"Oh, god." Reya's face paled.

Sester quickly put his arm around Reya's shoulders, trying to comfort and support her, but she brushed him off. He said to her, "It wasn't your fault. It must have been Vanora. She confused us by using her psi abilities. We weren't thinking clearly."

As he said this, Sester felt terrible. The look of anguish and pain on Reya's face was his fault.

He still believed that what he did had been necessary though.

_Then why do I feel like I've done something wrong? _It had to be because of Reya. He knew she would not have done what he did. She would not have been able to do what was necessary, that was why he had to. Now she was blaming herself when the responsibility was really his.

This was the human face of what he had done. Through Reya, the horror of his actions, the impact on the children, the murder of another human being, hit him emotionally in a way it had not before. To him, human emotions had always been things to be manipulated and controlled; to be considered objectively and at a distance. Because of Reya, he found it impossible to do that now.

He tried to convince himself. _Vanora was too great a threat to be allowed to live. Every day she was running free meant that the aliens might have a chance to create more powerful telepaths to be used against humanity._ For Sester the choice had been clear, it had made logical sense.

Strategically, Vanora represented too much of a risk to be tolerated in their battle against the aliens. The survival of the human race was as critical now as it had been during the Star One invasion. Only the nature of the battle had changed. The enemy was using different means. Humanity could not allow them that means. Killing her had not been personal. It was war.

Reya said, "I should have talked to her. Told her to come back. Threatened her…I didn't even give her a chance. I just…killed her." She was angry with herself and horrified at what she had done. "I should have talked to her earlier. Should have tried to come to some kind of understanding. She must have felt alone and threatened. She must have thought we were going to kill her."

"It was the logical conclusion," said Sester. "She would have known that. If your positions were reversed, she wouldn't have had the same scruples about killing you in order to remove the danger."

Cally was still eyeing Sester with suspicion. "What was your part in this?"

"I told you, Cally. I was affected too. Vanora was clearly trying to distract anyone who was on the flight deck so that they wouldn't notice her leaving," explained Sester reasonably.

Reya, who was trying to make sense of what happened, said, "There's something I don't understand. She took _your_ ship. Did you give her access to your ship?"

Sester replied defensively, "Reya, you know I was working on a solution for you. I had to use the analysis tools on my ship. I had planned to go back to it so I didn't lock the ship when I left. It was careless of me. If I had known what Vanora was planning to do…"

Cally asked sarcastically, "That sounds very good but how would Vanora have known that you had a ship? Unless you told her."

Sester's face turned slightly red, he seemed embarrassed. "I spent some time with her. You know that. I mentioned that I had to go to my ship. Vanora must have followed me to find out where it was. She's probably been trying to find a way to escape all along. She must have discovered early that she couldn't use the shuttles. It was just a lucky coincidence that she found mine unlocked."

"It was very _unlucky_ for her," said Cally.

"Was it a coincidence, Sester?" Reya asked him, but not wanting to believe it.

"Yes, Reya. You have to believe me." Sester's voice was sincere and convincing; everything about him said he meant what he said. He wanted her to believe him. That much was very true, it was important to him.

Reya said, "I believe that you think you were helping. You did try to convince me several times that the only solution was to kill her."

"Yes, but you made it very clear that it was not an option for you," said Sester.

"But for you?" She pressed him for a clear answer.

"I have to admit that I still do think it was the only real solution. But I didn't kill her," said Sester.

Reya lowered her eyes and said dejectedly, "I did."

Those two words were like daggers plunging into Sester's heart. The way she said it, her whole demeanour made Sester hate himself. _I can't do this anymore. Not to you. _He said in a grave voice. "No. You didn't. I did."

Cally looked sharply at him.

Reya, who still had her head lowered, said sadly. "You don't have to say that."

Sester took her by the arm and emphasized, "No. _You didn't_. I'm the one who killed her. I arranged it all. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be dead, you wouldn't feel horrible and the children would not be without a mother. The responsibility is mine. I tricked Vanora. I manipulated you into killing her."

Reya shook her head, "You're just trying to make me feel better. You're trying to take all the blame and not make this my fault. You couldn't do it by putting it all on Vanora, so you're trying to take it on yourself." She patted him on the chest and said sadly, "You're a good friend. No matter what anyone says about you."

Under any other circumstance, these words would have filled Sester with joy, but they only filled him with shame. He was telling the truth now and she didn't believe him.

"No, Reya. You have to believe me. The ship. Trying to get Vanora to trust me. Making leading suggestions. It was all a strategy." He tried to be as convincing as he could be. "I wasn't affected by Vanora's psi abilities. It was all acting on my part. That was how I was able to guide you into what I wanted you to do." _How can you still believe me? _He didn't want her to; he wanted her to hate him for doing this to her.

"Now I know you're lying," said Reya. "I could feel that you were affected. We both were. I could see the effect it had on you."

"Reya, I've always had that reaction to you. It had nothing to do with Vanora."

As Sester tried to convince Reya that it was his fault, Cally was conflicted and confused. Sester sounded sincere, as much as he ever did; which was very much. As with Vanora, it was very hard to tell what was true or not. She could sense his guilt and his deep feelings for Reya, she could sense that he thought he was doing the right thing and that he wanted to help, but she had been sensing those since she came in. Nothing had changed. What she could not tell was the specifics. There was no way to know what the truth was, not from her sense of him. All she knew was that she didn't trust him; but she also knew that his love for Reya was genuine.

_What are your real intentions? Are you capable of murder?_

She knew that as a psychostrategist, he must have planned many scenarios, some of which caused deaths. _But are you capable of doing it yourself? If you are, then you're too dangerous to keep with us. But if you're only trying to help, if you're trying to take on the blame yourself in order to spare Reya, then perhaps there is hope._

It was impossible to tell. There was no proof.

Cally said cynically, "It's very convenient for you, being able to sound so sincere with both lies and the truth."

"Then you believe me?" asked Sester.

"I believe that you're trying to help Reya. That's what you've wanted to do from the beginning."

"Yes. That's why I did what I did," acknowledged Sester.

Reya said, "Cally, you don't believe he's capable of murder, do you?"

Cally said, "I have a much more cynical attitude towards him than you do. I don't know whether he did arrange for Vanora to die. He's certainly capable of planning it. But without proof, I'm willing to keep an open, though suspicious mind."

Sester said with frustration, "But I'm telling you that I did it. I murdered her. I planned it all."

Reya told him, "It won't work. You're trying too hard to convince us. You keep doing that and it won't sound sincere anymore. You're going to have to try something else."

Sester sighed. It was ironic that convincing people of the truth was proving much harder than getting them to believe the lies.

"Alright," he said resignedly. He made a silent promise to Reya. _I will never do this to you again. I will try to make it up to you. I will never lie to you again._

Reya asked, "What are we going to tell the children?"

Cally was at a loss. No words were going to be adequate no matter what they decided to tell them. Humans didn't understand the depths to which an Auron felt the death of someone close to them. To those with the same genetic make-up, whose minds were most closely linked, it was a shared agony. Cally wished Avon were with her. She needed his cool and focused mind. Her own was in too much of a turmoil to think clearly.

Sester was at a loss too. He had taken away the children's mother; he had murdered her. And though it was necessary, it was something that no child would ever be able to understand. He didn't dare step inside the nursery. Not just because of his fear of their powerful psi abilities but also because of the guilt that Reya had inspired in him. For some reason, the loss of objectivity when he was with Reya was extending to other things. She was giving him a human perspective.

Sester was afraid to face the children.

* * *

In the temporary nursery, the children were no longer screaming in agony but they were still crying. Vila and the soldiers held the infants, trying to comfort them and feeling helpless that they couldn't do more.

"Hush, little one," said Vila as he wiped the tears of the little girl in his arms. "It's going to be alright." Vila didn't know what else to say. It sounded lame, even to him. How could everything be all right? He needed to find something else to tell them. What he needed was for Cally to come back and tell them that everything was all right.

"Uncle Vila, don't leave us," said the little one as she hugged him tighter.

Vila's mouth dropped. These were the first clear words from this child's mouth and it was a coherent sentence.

"You can speak?" he asked her in amazement.

"Of course, Uncle Vila. We've been speaking lots." Even though the pronunciation of some of the words seemed to require an effort and weren't clear, the little girl had no trouble making herself understood.

"But I've never heard you," said Vila.

"You can't hear in your head, Uncle Vila," she told him.

"You mean you can speak using telepathy?"

"Yes. We speak to Auntie Cally, Uncle Avon and…" The little girl started crying again. This set off all of the other children in the room and they all started crying loudly.

_And your mother. _Vila felt horrible; he knew what it felt like to lose his parents at a young age. He wanted to cry too.

Chapter Thirty-Five

Reya walked to the nursery with Cally by her side. Her heart was full of guilt; she was angry with herself and her stomach felt sick.

_If I hadn't been so weak. Maybe it wouldn't have happened. _Even though her mind told her that it was a foolish thought, that she had been helpless to forces beyond her control, it didn't help. She could not shake the feelings that weighed her down.

Cally was aware of Reya's anguish. This was the strongest impression of her companion since they had first met. They both stopped just outside the doorway of the cargo area, watching the children for a few moments.

The sight of the children made Reya feel even worse. Most of them weren't crying anymore but they clung to the soldiers, hugging them tightly, as if afraid that, if they let them go, the soldiers would leave too. In turn, it was strange to see the looks of gentle compassion and helplessness on the faces of men who normally were tough and hard. They were bulwarks of security in a world that had suddenly turned uncertain and frightening.

Before they entered Cally asked, "Are you sure you want to do this now?"

"I have to," said Reya. "I might not have the courage to later." She steeled herself and entered. Everyone turned to face the new arrivals and looked at them expectantly.

Cally took Reya's hand. She projected into her companion's mind, _Can you hear me, Reya? _

The sudden voice in her mind gave Reya a start. Cally's mental voice was very recognizable and sounded right next to her. She replied, "Yes, I can hear you."

_We'll do this slowly so that you can get used to it and so that the children can get used to you. _said Cally.

_All right. _

Cally said, _Children. _

A tiny voice responded, _Auntie Cally. We still can't hear mother. Do you know where she is?_

This was going to be painful. _I have something to tell you._

_Did you find her, Auntie Cally? _The little voice belonged to Brina. It was full of tentative hopefulness. Cally could sense all of the children's hope. She really wished she had good news to tell them. To be faced with something this awful at such a young age was terrible but they had no choice but to tell them.

In Auron society, they never lied to the children, no matter how difficult the truth; but it would be a truth tempered with compassion and understanding. In a psi-enabled society, it was virtually impossible to keep something like this a secret. Even if they weren't all fully telepathic with each other, their impressions would be more than enough to reveal what they did not want revealed.

With the power of the children, it was hard to tell what they would be able to find out on their own. So far, they had been good and had kept to the boundaries that Cally had set. But they were still children and were reaching a difficult age where the testing of boundaries was normal.

Cally and Reya had decided that telling the children would be less harmful in the long run. It would still be traumatic but much less so than if they lied to them and the children found out later on their own. Not to mention, they did not want to set that kind of example for the children. Especially not these ones.

Cally said, _Yes, we both have something to tell you. This is Auntie Reya. You haven't seen her yet because she's been busy keeping the ship running._

Brina's little voice said, _Oh. Uncle Argus loves Auntie Reya! _

"Who told you that?" Reya blurted out in astonishment. The children had never seen the two of them together. She wondered how they knew.

_Did I say something wrong?_ asked Brina worriedly.

"No, no, no…I'm sorry," Reya said more gently. "It's fine. You just surprised me. That's all."

_You need to pay attention now, children. I want you to listen to Auntie Reya. If you're troubled then tell us. But try not to speak all at once or you will scare Auntie Reya. _

_Yes, Auntie Cally_, responded various children's voices.

Cally looked at Reya encouragingly. Reya swallowed nervously, and then she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She began, "Cally told me that you felt something terrible earlier."

Brina, who seemed to be the stronger of the children, said, _Yes, Auntie Reya. _Some of the children began sniffling and whimpering at this mention of the traumatic event.

"Do you know what happened?" she asked.

Brina replied, _Mother was sad and scared. And she was angry. Then we felt something very terrible and we can't find her anymore. Why can't we find her, Auntie Reya? Why did she go away? _

Reya grimaced at Brina's questions. How do you explain to children that their mother was a treacherous woman? Some of the children started crying again.

Reya asked, "Something terrible happened. That is why your mother went away."

Brina asked, _Where did she go? Will she come back for us? _

Reya replied gently, "I'm sorry children, but your mother can never come back. There was an accident. I did something…"

Brina interrupted, _Is mother dead? _

Reya stopped in shock at this question then she answered, "Yes, I'm afraid so. I'm very sorry, children. I…"

Brina said, _We could feel mother doing something after she talked to us. We didn't understand what she was doing. Did she do something wrong? _

"Why do you ask that?" asked Cally.

_Mother was trying to do something with her mind. It was a bad thing. You said we should never touch people's mind like that. _

Cally and Reya looked at each other. Reya said, "Yes, children. Your mother was scared and angry and she made a mistake. She did something bad. Because of this bad thing, I became very confused and did something that caused her to die. I didn't mean to do it. I'm very sorry." Reya's face reflected the misery and guilt she was feeling.

Brina looked at her gravely. _We know, _she told Reya. _We know you didn't mean it. _

"I'm very sorry," Reya said again. "I wish I could bring her back for you."

_We do too_, said Brina, sending what appeared to be a sad sniff along with her words. _Auntie Cally. We understand why you told us not touch people's minds like mother did. It is a bad thing. We will not do it. _Cally could hear all of the other children voicing their agreements.

"I'm glad, children," said Cally.

_Auntie Cally. Was mother a bad person? _

Reya and Cally looked at the child in shock. Cally said, "Your mother was scared a lot of the time and the world we live in is a dangerous place. Sometimes she would do bad things because she was scared. And when you do bad things sometimes very bad things happen in return."

_Why would she do that? _asked Brina, not understanding.

"I don't know, child. Only your mother knew that."

The children seemed to fall silent but Cally was aware, at the edge of her consciousness that they were conversing with each other.

Brina broke the silence. _Auntie Cally. Sometimes, we didn't talk to mother much. She thought some things that scared us. Is it bad not to like her? _

Cally sighed sadly and responded, "_ It is right not to like the bad things. But do not think too badly of your mother, children. I believe she did love you. _

Brina said sadly, _We know she loved us. She told us to take care of each other before she left. We think that's a good thing. _

"Yes, it is, children," said Cally.

Brina said, _Can we still be sad that mother's gone? Would that be all right? _

"Yes, children. You should be sad when someone dies. Especially someone who is close to you."

_Then we will be sad, _said Brina gravely.

Reya rubbed the child's head, "I love these children."

Cally said, "Yes. I do too. It's going to be difficult leaving them behind."

Reya said, "Children, I have to go back to work now. But if you have any questions, or if you want to talk to Cally or me about what happened with your mother, then don't be afraid to ask us."

Brina responded, _We will, Auntie Reya. _

Reya said to Cally, "I'll send Vila back."

Cally touched her arm, "You have to let go of this."

Reya nodded slowly and said, "I know. Maybe in time."

"You have too many things to worry about," said Cally.

"Yes. We have to get back to Argus and Avon." Reya left for the flight deck.

* * *

Vila, who was at the main flight console, glanced at Sester, who was sitting by the couches and had barely noticed him coming in. Sester seemed to be staring off into empty space. He'd been doing that for quite awhile.

Now that Vanora was gone, Vila finally felt clear-headed for the first time in days. He remembered what he had begun with Sester. It was time to return to it. He said, "A credit for your thoughts."

For a moment, Vila thought the psychostrategist had not heard him then Sester twisted his head around to look at him. Sester asked, "Why do you want to know?"

Vila said with a casual defensiveness, "No reason. Just making conversation. I don't like silence, especially when it's so loud."

Sester said, "I don't feel particularly sociable now."

"Alright. I can take a hint," said Vila.

Sester turned around and stared blankly out into space again.

After a few more moments of silence, Vila asked, "This thing with Vanora…"

Sester turned to stare at him again and said with a controlled tenseness, "I also don't feel like talking about Vanora."

"Alright. You don't have to bite my head off. Then what are you doing hanging around here if you don't want to…" Vila stopped when he saw Reya arriving back onto the flight deck and Sester immediately turning around to follow her movements.

Vila thought to himself, _So that's what you were waiting for. I should have guessed._

Reya said, "Thanks, Vila. You can go back and help Cally. We'll be arriving at Kaarn soon. "

"Don't mention it. Did it go alright with the children?" he asked worriedly.

"They're handling it better than we hoped," said Reya. "But it will still take a long time for them."

"It seems like it's going to take a long time for you too." Vila was normally a bit intimidated by this formidable woman. It was strange to see her so uncharacteristically vulnerable.

"I'll be alright. I can't think about that now. We still have Argus and Avon and the others to rescue." It made her uncomfortable to have so many people concerned about her.

Before Vila left, he asked in a quieter voice, "Are you sure you want me to go? I could stick around here for a bit." He glanced pointed at Sester.

"No. It's fine. I can handle him."

It wasn't Reya handling Sester that Vila was worried about, but he didn't say anything. The sooner things could get back to normal and he could keep an eye on the slippery and dangerous psychostrategist, the better.

* * *

_Power utilization curve is still too high. _Avon was working on something on his computer. He was trying to keep his mind occupied. _Will have to increase the efficiency of the distribution nodes. _He heard grunts of pain and movement next to him. Avon looked up from the screen. Argus was attempting to get up and having very little success, he finally gave up and lay back down.

"That was interesting," said Avon. "Did it make you feel any better doing that?"

Argus looked over and saw Avon staring at him. "I was trying to get up."

"I could see that. I wouldn't recommend doing it again," remarked Avon dryly. He returned to what he was doing. _What if I realign the nodes?_

"I feel better," said Argus defensively.

Avon said without looking up, "That doesn't mean that you should be getting up. Your temperature has gone down but your injuries still need time to heal. Not to mention that you still have grenade fragments inside you."

"My temperature is down? That's good," said Argus in relief.

"That still doesn't mean that you should get up," said Avon.

"You've said that already," said Argus irritably.

"Just wanted to make sure you got the message," said Avon.

Argus scowled. "I've got it. What are you doing?"

"Designing an anti-detector shield to protect the Aurons," said Avon.

"You mean a planetary one?"

"Yes. At the moment, they are protected by secrecy alone. That won't last indefinitely. They need a more permanent form of defence. I'm adapting the design of our anti-detector shield for large-scale operation."

"That's a good idea." Argus continued to watch Avon at work. Avon seemed absorbed in his task but there was something else.

Argus asked, "What's wrong?"

Avon stopped what he was doing but did not look up. He seemed like a contemplative statue, bent over the computer unit. Then he said, "Cally has missed the last two contacts."

"Oh. That may not mean anything. Didn't you say that her ability to communicate with you telepathically was weakening because of the distance? Maybe they're too far now, even with the children's help."

"Perhaps," said Avon, still looking down at the computer screen but not doing anything.

"You're worried?"

"I'm not…"

"Don't tell me, you're not worried. Worrying about something you can't do anything about is not rational. And Avon never does anything without a rational basis."

Avon was still looking at the screen without moving. "I am worried. My instinct tells me that something's happened."

Argus said, "I thought you didn't trust in instinct."

Avon frowned. "I don't. I hope mine is wrong."

"Now you've got me worried," said Argus.

"As you said, perhaps it is nothing," said Avon.

"They should be at Kaarn by now. They're probably on their way back already." A period of silence fell between them as they thought about this.

Argus said, "I don't think I ever thanked you for coming back for me. At least I don't remember doing it. My memory's a little fuzzy about the last few days."

"There's no need."

"Are you going to give me some logical excuse why you had to save me?"

"Only if you need one," said Avon.

Argus gave a brief grin then he asked, "Do you think that having an anti-detector screen will be enough to protect them?"

Avon asked, "Did you have something in mind?"

"I do have a few ideas." The two of them began discussing the protection of Kaarn.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Thirty-Six

For Cally, entering Kaarn space felt like coming home. She felt the instant communion of minds and the awareness of no longer being alone. It was something natural and familiar. She didn't have to make an effort to reach out for connection. It just was.

Her presence was immediately noticed. There was a mental atmosphere of excitement and an increase in the ambient chattering at the edge of her consciousness.

_Cally! It's been a long time. _An adult voice greeted her.

Another one also expressed a welcome, _Greetings, Cally. Are you passing through or are you coming here? _

Cally recognized the voices immediately. She put down the child she had been holding and responded, _Patar. Franton. It's good to hear your voices. Is everyone well? _

_We've been very busy. Are you on your way here? It will be good to see you, _said Patar.

Cally said, _We should be arriving soon. I can't wait to see all of you. I have some surprises. _

_Surpris_es? _What kind of surprises_? Franton's voice asked.

Cally asked, _Are you able to handle more children? _

Franton said, _Why don't you explain what you mean first. Are you talking about your children? _

Cally explained about the children and Vanora.

_Hmm. _Franton conveyed a wealth of deliberation and sadness in a single mental sound. _I knew she was headed for a bad end when she left us. Did she give any indication where Lorne is? _

Cally had almost forgotten about Vanora's partner. _No. She only said that they had a difference of opinion and they parted company many years ago. _

_That's unfortunate and troubling. Lorne was potentially the worse of the two. But we will gladly take care of the children. Even though Vanora was technically their mother, in many ways, the children are as close to you genetically as they were to her. Bring the children here; we will be ready for them. _

* * *

The Kaarn settlement was a bustling place; full of activity and the energy of youth.

Vila said, "Where did all these adults come from? Shouldn't they all be much younger?"

Cally responded, "The Andromedans are not the only ones who are able to accelerate growth, though we don't often practice it to this degree. I imagine it was the only way Franton and Patar could manage so many."

Dropping the children off at Kaarn was hard for everyone. The children didn't want them to leave and the crew and the soldiers felt as if they were abandoning their little charges. Cally promised the children that they would come back.

* * *

The _Justice_ returned to pick up Avon, Argus and Dain's team without incident. Argus was rushed to the medical bay where Cally was waiting for him.

* * *

Argus opened his eyes. After days of rocky cave ceilings, the smooth metallic surface of the medical bay appeared strange.

"How are you feeling?" Cally was checking the life readings next to him.

Argus tried to assess his own condition. "Head feels groggy. Can't feel anything else."

"Those are the anaesthetics, they're still wearing off. You should be fine in a few moments. There's someone here to see you." She moved out of the way, revealing Reya standing behind her.

Argus stared at her with a stunned look on his face.

"Hello, Argus." Reya came forward and stood next to his bio-bed.

Cally said, "I'll leave the two of you alone. Don't talk too long. He still needs plenty of rest." She doubted if the two of them had heard her.

* * *

After Cally had left, Argus and Reya continued staring at each other silently.

Argus finally said, "I can't stand it. Please say something."

"I'm glad you're alright. What else is there to say?" she asked.

"I know you're disappointed in me. I promised I would never leave you alone again and I did."

"You were playing hero again." She _sounded_ disappointed.

His shoulders slumped. "I didn't mean to. It's not what I was thinking of. I couldn't think of another way to do it."

Reya sighed. "Argus, do you really think that's why I'm disappointed?"

"I…don't know?" He really didn't.

"You always do what you need to in order to save the others. It's one of the reasons why I love you." She brushed her fingers through his hair affectionately.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do." Reya had a way of smiling, with a shy tentativeness, ending in an expression that always lifted his spirits.

"Then I don't understand."

"Why did you tell me to go and leave you?"

"Oh."

* * *

"How is he?" Avon asked Cally when she entered their shared cabin.

"Much better now. I was able to remove all of the fragments. He's talking to Reya now." She stretched tiredly and sat down on the bunk.

Avon sat down beside her. "Then better is a relative term."

"I haven't had time to give you an examination. How are you feeling?"

"Nothing a few days of sleep won't cure. I'm glad you insisted on including a drug kit for me."

"Well, after what happened on Papos, I wasn't about to risk a repeat performance. Though I think I'm going to insist on a basic medical field kit for everyone going down on a mission from now on."

"I doubt if Argus will object." Avon noticed that she wasn't just tired, she appeared sad and distracted. He touched her face gently. "Tell me what's wrong."

* * *

Sester had retreated to his cabin after Argus and the others had been retrieved. He didn't particularly want to face the sight of Argus and Reya together. His chess set was always set out for a game; the current configuration was a tricky one that would require some more thought. Sester preferred the old-style chess sets with pieces he could move with his hands.

He applied his mind to the task and reached out to make a move. As his hand touched the black knight, he gasped in pain and grabbed the wrist wearing the tracer bracelet, dropping the piece in the process. The agony began to spread up his arm. Sester gripped the edge of the table in order to pull himself up, scattering the chess game across the floor.

_Malfunction of the tracer. Or deliberate. Have to get help. _He staggered towards the door but the pain was increasing at a debilitating rate. He was panting for breath and collapsed to his knees halfway across the room. At that moment, the cabin door slid open. Sester looked up and saw Avon standing there; an ominous presence clad in black.

_Of course. _Sester gasped out, "If this is your idea of a greeting, then I'm not very impressed."

Avon stepped inside, letting the door close behind him. He stood staring down at Sester but didn't say anything. The pain kept growing as Avon watched impassively. Sester groaned and said angrily, "Stop this and tell me what you want."

Avon said finally, "We're going to have a discussion."

Even speaking was hard now. "This is not…discussion. its torture…I refuse…say anything …until you stop."

Avon's face was hard and unyielding. "You're not in a _position_ to make any demands. And, if you recall, this was the only kind of discussion you offered to me, when our positions were reversed."

With dismay, Sester remembered it only too well. He and Servalan had tortured Avon and forced him to talk to them while he had been in agony. It had been an expression of their power over him. The tables were now turned. For Sester, it had simply been a means to an end. There had been nothing personal in what he had done. For Avon, it was much more. It was revenge against a man who had made his life a living nightmare.

Sester said, "You're right. But unless…you want the challenge of questioning…unconscious man…suggest…come to…compromise." He groaned, the pain had spread to his whole body; he could barely keep upright, even on his knees.

Avon took a small control from his pocket and made an adjustment. The pain began decreasing slowly until it reached a constant but more manageable level. Sester breathed a sigh of relief.

Avon pointed to the chair Sester had occupied during his interrupted chess game. "Sit down. Over there."

Holding his pained left side, Sester did as ordered. He said, "Let me guess. You've talked to Cally and then you had an irresistible urge to come and visit me."

"She had some very interesting things to say about you," said Avon.

"All bad, I'm sure," said Sester. "So why are you here, other than to torture me?"

"I want to know everything that happened leading up to the death of Vanora." Avon sat down opposite him.

"Is that all?" asked Sester casually. "I've already told Cally and Reya what happened."

"I want to know what you haven't told them." Avon fixed him with a glare that demanded truth, or else.

Sester was rarely concerned when facing hostility. Psychostrategists usually had people on the wrong side of interrogations; he was well acquainted with antagonism but with his abilities, was usually able to turn it into something more constructive, for him. Of course, he was the one on the wrong end of _this_ interrogation but this didn't worry him either.

There was one problem though, he had made a promise. Sester wondered which variation of the truth he could tell that would not necessitate lying to Reya if she asked. He had already tried to tell the truth and had not been believed. Sester doubted if Avon would have the same problem.

"I guess there's no use asking you not to kill me if I tell you the truth?" He spoke with a straightforward casualness.

"Not at all."

"Unless, of course, you've already decided to kill me before you entered this cabin."

"The thought had crossed my mind," said Avon.

"Just crossed?" asked Sester with an easy smile.

"What happened to Vanora was unfortunate but unavoidable," said Avon.

"Ah. I knew that you, of all people, would appreciate the danger she represented. You're an infinitely practical man, Avon."

"And what are you?" asked Avon.

"I'm an expedient one."

"You did kill her then." It was not a question.

Sester hesitated and then a slow smile spread across his face. "I knew you would believe me. We are two of a kind. We understand what needs to be done."

"Is that what you told Vanora?" asked Avon sarcastically.

Sester laughed. "The opposite. She was the one who believed that we were two of a kind."

"You are."

For some reason, those words made Sester feel uncomfortable. In many ways, he and Vanora _had_ been two of a kind; and he had arranged for her death. He was suddenly hit by how alone she must have felt in the instant she realized what was going to happen; alone and betrayed. Forced to abandon her own children. It gave him a sick feeling in his stomach.

Avon said, "I have a dilemma. Vanora's death, while regrettable, was not without reason. Whereas…"

Sester laughed. It was a self-mocking, fatalistic sound now. "Whereas, my death would be neither regrettable nor without reason."

"Oh good. We do understand each other." Avon was looking at him strangely, as he noticed the perplexing shift in Sester's attitude.

"So, will it be the airlock? Or do you have one of the soldiers standing outside with a rifle?" Sester asked with an inappropriately cheerful tone.

"Neither."

"I hope you don't expect me to kill myself," said Sester. "That is something I refuse to do. You would have to kill me first."

"You still haven't told me everything that happened. I want it in detail," said Avon.

"Is this a form of torture? Something akin to digging my own grave?"

"It will keep you alive a little while longer," said Avon coldly.

"Well, that's always a good thing. Though most people on this ship might think otherwise. Very well." With that, Sester told Avon the truth.

After he was done, Sester asked tiredly, "Are you going to turn this thing off now?" He held up his tracer-adorned wrist. The pain was just barely tolerable now. "I would like to have a few pain-free moments before I die."

Avon took the control unit from his pocket. It was hard to tell what his intentions were. Sester waited nervously as Avon pressed one of the buttons. The pain disappeared.

Sester's body relaxed. "Thank you."

Avon studied Sester as the man waited for his next move. He had not expected to hear this much truth from the psychostrategist. It made him even more suspicious of his intentions. Sester had revealed how he had arranged for Vanora to be murdered. He had admitted to manipulating Reya and what he had done to her on the flight deck. All of the details had been there. There was even a why. He had considered Vanora too great a risk to be left alive. Sester had told him all of the details, except one. Avon smiled.

* * *

Avon waited until Reya had left the medical bay before he went to see Argus.

Avon said, "We have to talk."

Argus opened his eyes. "What about?"

"Our favourite person on the ship."

Argus snarled. "Sester."

"Yes. Did Reya tell you what happened with Vanora?"

Argus grimaced. "She blames herself. I tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault but she can't let go of it. Are you here to tell me what really happened?"

"How do you know that there was more to it?" asked Avon.

"You wouldn't be here if there weren't. And…" Argus had to admit something that he wished were not true. "Reya is vulnerable where Sester is concerned. I trust her but for some reason; she finds it difficult not to trust him."

"Very uncharacteristic of her."

"I know." It was a constant source of frustration for him and something that made Argus want Sester off the ship even more.

"He is very good at gaining people's trust. Even Cally believed him this time."

"I want him off the ship," said Argus.

"Once I tell you what really happened, you'll want that even more."

"Tell me."

Avon proceeded to convey what Sester had admitted to him. As he did, Argus's hatred for Sester grew.

When Avon was finished, Argus asked with cold anger and suspicion, "Why would he tell you this? Is it another trick?"

"I believe he was telling the truth," said Avon.

"I'm going to kill him," said Argus. He made a movement to get up.

Avon immediately put his hand on Argus's chest to stop him. "No."

"Why? Did you already kill him?"

"No. And you know you would never be able to kill anyone in cold blood."

"I'll give him a _pistol_ first," said Argus with antagonistic fairness.

"No, you won't."

"And why not?"

"Because we need him," said Avon. Avon seemed very certain of this.

"This is _Sester_; we're talking about, Avon." He wondered what Avon was up to.

"I know."

"He is too dangerous to be allowed to stay onboard. He's already proven that." For Argus, the safety of the people on the ship was paramount.

Avon said, "That is precisely why we need him."

"Would you like to explain that before I conclude that you've lost your mind?"

Avon explained, "Eventually, we will be going after Servalan. At the moment, she has all of the advantages and the resources of the Federation at her disposal. And this agreement we have with her to fight the Andromedans, while necessary, will also serve to help consolidate her power."

"So you think we need our own advantage? One she doesn't know about?"

"As you said, Sester has proven himself to be too dangerous a man to have onboard. But what if we can turn that danger around and point it somewhere else?"

"Turn him against Servalan? Do you think that will work?" Argus looked sceptical.

Avon said, "When he was telling me the truth of what happened, there was one thing he left out. Something that we will be able to use."

The tone in Avon's voice made Argus uneasy. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"No." Avon almost looked apologetic. "You've identified that the commander has a weakness where Sester is concerned. But that weakness extends both ways. He killed Vanora because Reya asked him to help. She didn't know the extent of what he was willing to do and he was very careful not to tell her."

"He did it for her?" Argus did not like this one bit.

"That's not all."

"I'm not sure I want to hear anymore," Argus said with great irritation. The idea that they should get rid of Sester was still his preferred option. But the thought he might not be able to, was causing great frustration.

"You're going to have to. Don't you find it curious that Sester would tell us the truth? Knowing what _your_ response would be? He also tried to tell Reya and Cally the truth."

"Yes, she told me. But they didn't believe him."

"No, they didn't. But he knew _we_ would."

"Why would he do that?" It was more than just curious.

Avon hesitated; he knew that the next part would be difficult. "He did it because of something you don't want to face. But it's something we can use against Servalan."

"No!" Argus said in angry denial. He knew what Avon was going to say.

"Unfortunately, you can't change the facts. He has very strong feelings for Reya. Strong enough that he's willing to do almost anything for her. That is why he told us the truth even though he knew it would put him at a disadvantage. It's because of a promise he made to her. He will not lie to her. And he will not put himself in a position where he will have to lie to her. He knew that in this case, he had to tell us the truth. Because eventually _she_ would believe the truth."

"When that day comes, Reya will most likely throw him off the ship herself," said Argus.

"He knows that."

"I am not going to use her, Avon. And I'm not going to lie to her either."

"I never said we were going to. The beauty of this trap is that we don't have to _do_ anything. Sester will continue walking into it without any help from us. All we have to do is keep an eye on him."

"You make it sound very easy, Avon. But we _both_ know it's not."

"To defeat Servalan, we need a dangerous weapon. We can still decide what to do with him afterwards."

Argus thought this over. He hated leaving Sester on the ship, knowing how dangerous he was and how he felt about Reya; but he knew intimately the even greater danger Servalan posed.

"Alright," he agreed reluctantly.

Chapter Thirty-Seven

The crew happily returned to Kaarn to see the children.

The last outpost of the Auronar was a place full of activity and bright energy. It was a young place, brimming with hope and the joy of being alive. At the same time, it reflected the order and peace of Auron society; and a solemn need to rebuild what once was.

At times, it was very quiet, unless you happened to be Auronar. During other periods, it seemed as if everyone was trying to speak at once. It was almost as if they had to remind themselves to occasionally use verbal communication. Gradually, over the course of several days, the noise level grew as the Aurons adjusted to having the non-telepathic visitors around and tried to make them feel comfortable.

Avon was busy building the large anti-detector shield with the help of the military engineers from the Athol unit and some of the Auronar. Other than for rest periods and some snatches of time spent with Cally, the rest of the crew barely saw him.

The crew split their time between their duties on the _Justice_ and helping down on the planet.

Following some of Argus's ideas and including some of her own, Reya was directing another group in the setting up of security procedures and installing various scanners and detectors around the settlement. Cally, Vila and the remainder of the soldiers spent their time helping with the children. Sester was not allowed anywhere near the planet and was stuck on the ship.

* * *

After over a week of compulsory bed rest, ordered by Cally and enforced by Reya, Argus was in a very irritable mood. It did not improve his temper that the only one who visited him regularly was Sester. Everyone else was too busy.

Argus moved around restlessly on the bio-bed, unable to find a comfortable position. Expelling a forceful breath of aggravation, Argus decided rebelliously that he was more than ready to get out of bed, regardless of what anyone said. He felt much stronger. There was still some minor aches and pain, but it was nothing to him.

Argus listened intently but heard no indication of anyone nearby. Other than faint background ship noises, there was not a sound. He slid himself to the side of the bed and carefully put one leg over the side.

"What are you doing?" Reya's voice asked from behind him. Argus grimaced and nearly fell off the bed. Reya rushed over to help him.

"How do you do that?" There was a disgruntled look on his face. He had no idea how she always managed to sneak up on him, just when he was about to do something he shouldn't be doing. Argus noticed that she was holding a long black stick in her hands.

"Do what?" she asked.

"How…uh…never mind."

Reya asked, "Were you trying to get out of bed?"

"Yes." He looked at her unrepentantly. Then a bit more nervously, he eyed the stick she was holding and asked, "What do you plan to do with that?" He remembered that she had him chained to the bed on another occasion when he was injured and insisted on getting up before he should have.

Reya lifted the stick up. "It's for you."

"In what way?" he asked. "You don't plan to hit me with it, do you? I was only trying to get out of bed."

She almost rolled her eyes and asked, "Now why would I do that? Though…it would keep you out of trouble."

"That's not funny, Reya," said Argus grumpily. "I'm already stuck here while all of you get to go down to Kaarn. I haven't even seen it yet."

"Then it's time that you do. That's why I'm here. Cally said that you're allowed to get out of bed now. Here, take this." She extended the stick towards him. Argus saw that it was more than a stick, it was a cane. Carved into the handle was the intricate figure of a white dragon.

Reya told him, "This was Avon's when he was on Papos. He said that you might need it. Now let's get you out of bed."

Argus put the stick on the bed and Reya moved over to help him. He tried to wave her off, but her insistence was greater than his stubbornness. He felt clumsy and his legs didn't seem to want to cooperate. After nearly falling again, he decided that he should stop complaining about being forced to accept help.

Instead, he said with an impish grin, "You know, normally we're helping each other _into_ bed. This feels strange."

"Are you saying that you want more bed rest?" Reya asked.

"Only if _you_ want some with me," he said suggestively as he tried to hug her, while trying to stand on unsteady feet. Enforced bed rest meant there were many things he had not been allowed to do.

"Well, you're definitely feeling better," said Reya dryly as she gently, but firmly untangled herself from his attentions. "Though I wouldn't suggest anything more energetic than trying to stand at the moment. See how you manage with the cane."

Argus grabbed the stick and used it to steady himself while Reya slowly let go of him. It was a shock for him to realize how weak he was. He took a tentative step forward and nearly stumbled. Argus righted himself with the cane and tried again. The movements produced pain but it was manageable.

"That's good." She had been watching his efforts without interfering.

As Argus continued walking slowly around the medical bay, he began feeling stronger. Physical movement always energized him. "How are the security arrangements going?"

"They're almost complete. I'm halfway through the security training sessions," she told him.

"And the anti-detector screen?" The cane provided the right amount of support. His renewed mobility was putting him in a much better mood.

"Avon said that his group will need another five days. He wants to use the ship's scanners tomorrow to run some tests."

"Sounds like things are progressing. Now can we go down to the planet? I can't wait to get out of here."

* * *

Avon leaned against the doorframe as he watched Cally tending to the children in the nursery area. He had just completed work on the anti-detector screen for the day and had come over to see her. She had been very insistent that he get enough rest and he didn't want to disappoint her.

Cally was working on verbal skills with the children, she seemed happy and content, enjoying what she was doing and at ease with those around her.

Avon wondered what it was like, living in an atmosphere where you were never completely alone. He knew he would find it disturbing and unwelcome. He preferred solitude and the ability to control his access to people, or their access to him.

Cally's occasional presence in his mind and the knowledge that she was always aware of him on some level, had been discomforting at first, but now he welcomed it. Their relationship was something they had both chosen. Those days when he had lost touch with her had caused him to worry and made him realize how much he missed her when she wasn't there.

Cally laughed and all of the children started giggling. It was obvious that they were actively conversing with their minds and only intermittently speaking aloud. It was such a natural thing for these children and Cally. They trusted each other and felt at ease with one another. To never be alone. And to be with people whom you could trust implicitly.

For Avon, it had always been a hopeless and foolish dream.

Trusting implicitly.

And people who could be trusted implicitly.

With Anna, Avon had discovered painfully how little one had to do with the other.

He needed truth. He wanted to know before he committed himself; before he took the hazard of caring. However, life never gave guarantees; it was not like the world of computers and machines. Every act of trust was a risk to yourself. It made you vulnerable; and that was a weakness others could exploit. For Avon, most of those risks had ended with someone betraying him.

Things were different now though.

Cally and the children were laughing again. As he watched her, Avon felt at peace.

_You are not like Anna. _

He had another flash of memory. A shout from Cally. Himself whirling around, drawing his gun. The gun in Anna's hand. Then shooting her just in time.

The gun. Even though she had not had time to shoot him, it felt as if she already had.

_Why did you force me to kill you, Anna? I wouldn't have. Even after I found out who you were, and what you were. I would not have killed you. I didn't want to kill you. I was that much of a fool._

Keep regret a small part…

_Its a shame I cant follow my own advice._

Now there was Cally. Avon wondered. If he had known about Anna earlier, perhaps he would have been able to come to this relationship with Cally sooner._ So much time wasted. _It was no use speculating on things that might have been. They had each other now.

_I will trust you and conquer my own fears._

He was extending to Cally, what he had once given to Anna. His implicit trust, which was, for a man who did not trust easily, his strongest expression of love. For many he would die, but only for Anna, and now for Cally would he trust without reservation; a trust that did not require proof, a trust that was based on their love for one another. Avon knew that very few people would believe that he was capable of trusting, or even loving like this. Anna had understood. And he knew that Cally had always hoped, from the first day they met.

It wasn't just Cally though, there were the others. He couldn't say that he trusted them without reservation, but he was learning to trust them. It felt strange but he was determined that things would be different.

_Avon._ _I didn't see you come in._ Cally had looked up and noticed him by the door.

_Uncle Avon! _A chorus of greetings came from the children.

Cally reminded them, _Remember what I said children. Not all at once or you'll scare Uncle Avon. _

_Yes, I scare very easily_, said Avon with a light grin. He came over to where Cally was working with the children.

_We're sorry, Uncle Avon._ Briana conveyed their apologies.

_It's all right children, _Avon reassured them.

Cally asked, _Are you finished with the anti-detector screen for the day? _

_Yes. _

Cally said, "Let's continue this verbally. I am _trying_ to encourage the children to speak so that they can develop their vocal skills and not having much success." There was a mock-look of resigned exasperation on her face. All of the children started giggling.

When little Briana spoke, it was in a clear but halting voice. "But Auntie Cally. It's no fun and it's so slow. Couldn't we do both?"

Avon added in agreement, "I find it easier expressing my thoughts using non-verbal communications as well."

Cally said with real but light exasperation now, "Oh, Avon. You're not making it any easier by saying that."

Avon reached out and took her hands in his. His eyes were steady on hers.

Cally looked down at his hands holding hers and asked, When you said non-verbal communications, which kind were you referring to?"

Avon smiled; it was a tentative, almost shy smile. "Both."

* * *

Vila was having a great time with the children. As their verbal skills progressed, they loved to talk with him. It brought back fond memories of youthful days; when he had taken care of other people's kids.

Vila took a small flat disc out of his pocket. It was one he used to maintain the dexterity of his fingers. He began running it across his knuckles to the delight of the watching children.

"Uncle Vila. More magic tricks?"

"Please, Uncle Vila."

All of the children loved his magic. It wasn't just the tricks he performed; it was his delight in bringing wonder and amazement to their eyes and his obvious enjoyment in spending time with them. He loved all of them. And they all loved their Uncle Vila.

After all of the things in the past ten years that had made him feel old and weighed down, the children made Vila feel young again.

"Now watch carefully, children." Vila made a show of flipping the disc up into the air and catching it in his right hand. Keeping his both fists tightly closed and well away from each other, he shook the fist holding the disk and then suddenly opened it up with his palm facing the children.

They all gasped and made sounds of delight when he showed that the disk was not where they thought it had been. "Oh no. Where did that disk go?" he asked his young audience.

"Other hand!" Several of the children shouted and pointed. Other ones said, "No! Not there!"

"I don't know," said Vila. "Do you really think so? Should I check?" He made a show of trying to peek into his other closed hand. All of the children leaned forward and looked intently at his closed fist, trying hard to see the disk too.

"Nope. It's not there." Vila opened his empty hand for them to see. They all stared in amazement and ooohed with delight.

"Where is it?"

"Where is it, Uncle Vila?"

As Vila continued showing them more magic tricks with the simple disc, he realized that he was happier than he had been in a long time. He wondered if anyone would mind if he stayed on Kaarn with the children and not return to the ship. It was a tempting thought.

* * *

Later that day, Vila was back on the ship, attending to his shift on the flight deck. For some reason, Sester was there as well.

Vila told him, "You know…Reya is not due back until tomorrow."

Sester said, "I know." He sighed.

"You really should give up. She's never going to leave him for you," said Vila.

Sester turned to stare at Vila. "Have you given up being the fool for today?"

"At least I can," said Vila.

Sester laughed. There was a self-mocking quality to his easy laughter. "What are your intentions, Vila?"

Without answering his question, Vila asked in return, "Are all psychostrategists this paranoid?"

"Only the smart ones," said Sester.

"It must be a terrible way to live."

"It's all part of the game, Vila."

"Don't you trust anyone?" Vila asked him.

"I trust myself," said Sester.

"I mean anyone else?"

"I trust in human nature," said Sester with a cynical grin.

"Talking to you is like talking to Avon sometimes. Except that you smile once in awhile."

"Well, Avon hasn't had a lot to smile about."

"He never has," said Vila. As he talked with Sester, Vila realized that he couldn't stay on Kaarn with the children. There were things he had to do; his friends needed him.

Someone had to keep an eye on Sester.

* * *

Argus and Reya were in their guest room on Kaarn, along with little Brina. Reya would occasionally bring one or two back with her from the nursery area. She was looking for something in one of the drawers beside the bed while she kept an eye on the child.

Brina was staring gravely at Argus with a perplexed look on her face. She asked worriedly, "Auntie Reya, is Uncle Argus sick?"

Reya looked over at Argus curiously. She asked, "Argus, do you not like children?"

Argus looked panicked. "No. I mean yes. I mean no…did Vila tell you that? I'm going to kill him."

"It wasn't him. I noticed that you don't spend much time around them. You seem to spend most of your time working with Avon or training the Aurons. And you're as far away from this one as you could possibly get without leaving the room," said Reya.

"She makes me nervous," said Argus.

"Why? She's just a child. She can't harm you."

"I know she won't. I'm just afraid of hurting her. Reya…she's moving," said Argus.

"Yes? She will do that occasionally. She's a baby, not a stuffed toy."

"But what if she falls off the bed?" he asked worriedly.

"You have superior reflexes. I'm sure you'll make sure she doesn't hurt herself," said Reya as she continued rummaging around the drawer.

Argus moved closer to the bed and sat down on the floor beside it with his arms in front of him, just in case.

Reya glanced over and asked, "What are you doing?"

"This is the best position to catch it if she falls."

Reya sighed and asked, "Argus, do you plan to be like this with our child? By the way, her name is Brina."

Argus thought with alarm, _Our child? Did I miss something? Did we adopt this one while I wasn't looking?_

At the panic in his eyes, Reya qualified, "_When_ we decide to have one that is?"

Argus gulped. "I guess I should call her by her name."

"That would be a good idea," said Reya. "We wouldn't want our child to start developing a complex."

Little Brina giggled and said, "You're funny, Uncle Argus."

Reya looked over and said, "Yes, he is, Brina."

Argus said, "When you say that, it makes me feel like you're going to pull one out from that drawer any minute." He tentatively extended his fingers and Brina grasped them with delight and started playing with him.

"You mean using, 'our child'?" asked Reya.

"Yes."

"Well, it would be our child when we have one."

"I know that. It just seems so close when you refer to her as 'our child'."

"And you would prefer the event to be farther away?" asked Reya.

"Much. I mean, only if you want it to be," said Argus. He studied her face. "Reya, do you want to have children now?"

"I would love to have children with you one day. But not right now. I don't think either of us is ready yet."

"I mean, it's not that I don't want to have children. I would love to. But with this war with the aliens going on and all of the things with Servalan and the Federation. I'm just worried that…"

"You're afraid?"

"I want to give our child a more stable environment. With both of us involved in this fight, it's just not safe."

"You know that this war may take a long time to resolve."

"I know." His eyes were troubled as he looked at her. With the way she had been around the children, Argus knew that she would love to have one of her own. He didn't want to disappoint her.

Reya said, "For now, we will both try to make this galaxy a safer place. But we may have to revisit this issue later. If we want children, it may not be possible to wait until everything is resolved."

"You're right. If you want we could come back to Kaarn occasionally so you can see these children."

"That would be nice. I think everyone would like that."

"Just out of curiosity, when we do decide to have one, how do we go about it?"

"You're not serious. You're already well versed in the physical aspects of conceiving a child. Believe me; you don't need to do anything different."

"Noooo. I don't mean that. I know _how_ to have one. But don't you have to have a license or something? Take some courses?"

"Argus! Don't tell me you've never had friends who've had children."

"Of course I have. But I've never asked them. It's not something that usually comes up in a normal conversation. Men don't talk about things like that; at least not in the military. We talk about other things."

Reya sighed again. "To answer your questions, no, we don't need to get a license or take any courses."

Argus asked, "But how would we know how to take care of it if we don't take a course?"

Unable to find what she had been looking for, Reya came over, sat down next to Argus and ran her fingers through his hair affectionately. It was good to see him develop an ease with Brina.

Argus put an arm around her while he continued to play with Brina. "You _will_ show me what to do, won't you? I don't want to make any mistakes with our child."

Reya said, "I'm sure you'll know what to do when the time comes."

Brina asked innocently, "Uncle Argus, what is conceiving?"

Argus coughed and looked with panic at Reya.

* * *

As the security of Kaarn became more secure, the crew prepared to leave. None of them wanted to. Being here with the children and among the friendly Auronar had been a special time for all of them. It was easy to forget their responsibilities or that the galaxy outside still had many battles to be fought.

Argus was watching Avon and his team do the final tests with the anti-detector screen. Lieutenant Dain had finished helping Reya in the training of the Auronar when he came looking for Argus.

"Commander Argus," said Dain, catching his attention.

"Lieutenant. Is there something you wanted?" asked Argus.

"Yes, sir. The men and I have been thinking it over. Some of us want to stay here on Kaarn to protect the children and the Aurons."

Argus was surprised. This was the last thing he had been expecting. "That's a serious commitment, Lieutenant."

"We know, sir. But some of the men have become attached to the children and they feel that they need to help."

Argus looked at Dain and saw that he was being serious. "It's not my call, lieutenant. You're only on loan from the Athol military. The general will have to agree to this."

"But you could talk to him, sir. He respects you."

Argus nodded. "I'll see what I can do. Was there anything else?"

Dain shuffled on his feet nervously. "There was something else."

"Out with it, lieutenant."

"Some of us want to stay with the children but the rest of us want to stay with you. If you'll have us that is." Dain looked slightly embarrassed.

Argus looked even more surprised. "Why, lieutenant?"

"Because of what you did back on the planet."

Argus shook his head, "You don't owe me anything, lieutenant."

"It's not about that, sir. We feel that you're someone who is worth serving under."

"Don't think more of me than you should, lieutenant."

"Will you let us stay with you then, sir?" Dain looked hopefully at him.

"This is also something I will have to discuss with the general," said Argus.

"Of course, sir," Dain said confidently.

* * *

When it finally came time for the crew to leave, apart from the soldiers who were staying, there was an air of gloom in the air.

One of the children said with a sob, "Don't leave us, Uncle Vila."

Vila lifted her up into his arms. "I don't want to children, but I have to." He was almost close to tears himself; he already missed them. "There are many bad people out there. People who would harm little children like you. All of your aunts and uncles have to go and stop the bad people."

"Will you come back?" the child asked.

"Yes, I promise. We will all come back to visit. We love you all very much."

"We love you too, Uncle Vila. We will wait for you."

The End

Next Story: _Regrets_


End file.
